Homeless Heart
by mimo7197
Summary: She was an angel. Tears cascading down her cheeks, and her chocolate brown eyes filled with guilt. But the jealousy that raged through me was just too much. "How could you? The one person you promised me you would stay away from!" I whispered angrily.
1. PREFACE

**OK, SO i PUT THIS IN AFTER I PUT CHAPTER 1 AND 2, BUT I FELT LIKE I HAVE TO PUT IN A Preface. SORRY!**

* * *

SPOV

No. It was all too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything I looked at, everything I imagined, led me to think of _him. _The person I used to be best friends with. The person that would always be there for me.

_The person that wanted nothing to do with me._

Sand prickled me feet, and reminded me of the day we had a picnic at the beach with our friends. The wind whistled a lovely tune, reminding me of when he would come into the studio in the morning whistling. Waves rolled on top of each other, reminding me of the way he tucked and rolled out of the room saying "Peace out suckas!"

But the worst part was the water. Yes, the water that had the same exact color as those icy blue eyes. Just looking into them would send me into a daze for a minute.

No! I couldn't think like that. After what had happened, he would never want to talk to me again.

I let myself fall down to my knees, and I hugged them close to my body. It was all over. Nothing that he would say or do could make me feel worse right now. It was breathtaking how easy it was for him to say it. Just those three words happened to break me heart.

"_I HATE you!"_

Crying wasn't going to solve anything either, but I felt like I had to. Tears raced down my cheeks, accompanied by the occasional sob. He hated me. That was all I could think of. Tawni always says she hates me when she thinks I stole her lip gloss, I may say it to my mom rarely, but this was different. _He _said it. He was the only person that I couldn't bare say those words.

Tears flew faster, and I sprang up and took off running. Reaching the cliffs, I peeked over the edge and gulped. It was about six hundred feet down to the rocks.

But this was the only way to escape everything. I took a deep breath.

* * *

**What will Sonny do? Please review!**


	2. Big Fight

tHIS IS CHAPTER 1! i MAY MAKE IT 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON HOW IT GOES!

* * *

SPOV

The ocean water lightly touched my toes, their cool temperature sending chills throughout my body. Their violent waves crashed against each other, as if it would make them stronger.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze while it lasted. Soon, it was going to fade away, just like everything else_.It whipped my hair around my face, letting it slap me back and forth. I smiled, this was good. I was free. No more disappointment. No more regret. No more of __him._

_He_ couldn't hurt me anymore. _He_ didn't have to waste his time with me. Because it was all done.

Nothing could be compared to the way I had felt before. I was hurt, crushed, no that didn't even add up to it either. I had felt like my heart was being torn apart, its pieces lost forever.............

_Flashback_

_I sat down comfortably on my new leather couch, popcorn in hand, ready for me and Chad's movie night. It was starting in an hour, but I liked to be prepared early. We were going to watch Iron Man, he picked it. I set the popcorn down on the floor so I wouldn't get tempted, and flipped through the channels._

_Suddenly, I heard the doorbell ring. I wasn't expecting anybody except Chad, and he was never early. I opened the door, and smiled._

"_Hey Chad! What are you doing here so early?" I asked, but suddenly frowned. He didn't look right. His face was red, and his hands were balled up into fists._

"_What's wrong? Did something happen?" I whispered._

"_Yes, something did happen." He spit out. "You."_

"_What?" I was beyond shocked. What had I done?_

"_Don't act like you don't know. I found out everything." His eyes were filled with hatred, and it broke my heart. He turned his face away from me, biting his lip._

"_Found out what? Chad, your not making any sense!" I yelled, not understanding what he was saying. _

"_Oh, so now I'm stupid?!?" He cried, his mouth opening in shock._

"_What? I did not say that! You're putting words in my mouth!" I cried back, my hand squeezing the doorknob._

"_Oh, but you implied it. I mean, with that bet you made with Skylar, I'm sure you thought I was stupid!"_

_Confusion swept over me. I never talked to Skylar in my life! Heck, I don't even know if he's an actor or an assistant!_

"_Who the heck is Skylar?"_

_His face turned cold, and he walked up a few steps until he was inches away from my face._

"_The guy you made the bet with. Remember? 'I bet I can make Chad fall in love with me if I became his best friend?'" He spit out._

_Chad was really scaring me. I had never made a bet with Skylar. I loved being Chad's best friend! He was fun to be around, and so sweet at times. Besides, I would never make a bet like that!_

"_Wow." I whispered, tears filling up in my eyes. "Do you really think that low of me? Do you really think I would make a bet like that? If you do, then you don't know me at all, Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_His face went from anger to shock, but then it turned hard as ice. "Don't play your games with me, Monroe." My heart shattered. He only called me Monroe when we bickered. We haven't bickered in weeks. "Do you actually think that I would ever fall in love with you? Your TRASH. You play around with people's feelings, until you've broken their hearts." He laughed coldly. "But you know what the funniest part was? That you actually thought that I would fall in love with YOU. You're nothing to me. Not anymore. Not ever. I HATE YOU. Did you hear that? I hate you." _

_And with that, he pulled something out of his pocket, and threw it on the floor. I looked down to see a broken glass keychain with letters sprawled out on the floor. I remembered that. I got it for him for his 17__th__ birthday. It was supposed to say Chad, just his first name. And inside the keychain was a picture of me and him at a carnival with all our friends. _

_My heart turned to ice, and it cracked into a million pieces. I looked up to see Chad, the person I just realized that I loved, was gone._

_Permanently._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I just finished this! I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can! I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT CHAD'S POV, BUT IT MAY BE HARD. please review!

**I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. A True Love

**I did it! I made it chads POV! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

* * *

His face went from anger to shock, but then it turned hard as ice. "Don't play your games with me, Monroe." My heart shattered. He only called me Monroe when we bickered. We haven't bickered in weeks. "Do you actually think that I would ever fall in love with you? Your TRASH. You play around with people's feelings, until you've broken their hearts." He laughed coldly. "But you know what the funniest part was? That you actually thought that I would fall in love with YOU. You're nothing to me. Not anymore. Not ever. I HATE YOU. Did you hear that? I hate you."

_And with that, he pulled something out of his pocket, and threw it on the floor. I looked down to see a broken glass keychain with letters sprawled out on the floor. I remembered that. I got it for him for his 17__th__ birthday. It was supposed to say Chad, just his first name. And inside the keychain was a picture of me and him at a carnival with all our friends. _

_My heart turned to ice, and it cracked into a million pieces. I looked up to see Chad, the person I just realized that I loved, was gone._

_Permanently._

CPOV

I felt as if the whole weight of the world was on my shoulders. My heart, it was a broken vase. No amount of super glue could put it exactly like the way it was before.

How could I have been so _stupid? _ Believing that she would ever want to be friends with me, that was the dumbest thing of all. We had always been rivals. Well, before we became friends.

I still remembered the day we had become best friends.

We were both having the worst days of our lives, and turns out we both had the exact same hiding place for these kinds of days. It was a clearing; one so beautiful a thousand words couldn't be enough. It had a small pond, where you would be entertained by birds and animals. But there was something about it that always relaxed me. It calmed me down, and made me forget about all my troubles.

We had bumped into each other there, and screamed our lungs out. After a while, she started crying and I comforted her. We eventually started chatting, and bam. Best friends.

But that was all over now.

I found out just an hour ago. My supposed friend, Skylar, from my show, told me ALL about it. Worst thing was that he acted like it was nothing. Like I wasn't the person they were betting on.

_~Flashback~_

"_Yea, so do you know? Me and that Sonny chick" My face turned hard at that word, I didn't like anyone talking about sonny that way. "yea, well we made a bet to see if u would fall in love with her if you became best friends, and it worked! You totally got jealous when I said 'sonny chick'! ha!"_

_No. __No.__ NO. Sonny would never do that. She wouldn't dare. I mean, we were best friends. Weren't we?_

_He continued talking, and chucked every once in a while. "She totally had you fooled! I mean, you were never really best friends. She was playing with you all along. Man, you were dumb."_

_And with that, I punched him._

_~End of Flashback~_

After he told me, I punched him and stormed out. My director called me a million times and screamed to turn around, but I didn't listen. He said that I would be fired, but who cares. They couldn't fire me. I was Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud. I was the star of the show.

But now, after I confronted Sonny, I was speeding down the road of the highway. I was at 100 mph, and cars raced to the other lane to get out of my way. I'm going to the clearing, and god knows what I am going to do there.

I just had to get out of here. It was all too much. I mean, I had just lost my best friend. My first best friend.

When I got to the clearing, I noticed something was off. There were no animals, and the sun seemed to fade earlier today. Huh. They must have noticed my broken heart.

I sat down, leaning against a tree, and thought. Sonny. She was crying. That wasn't right. Why would she be crying? I mean, it's not like she ever really cared about me. Not the way I care about her.

Wait! Did I just say that? No way. I shouldn't think about Sonny that way. She doesn't like me. Heck, she never did. It was all a game to her.

But not for me. The way her hair shined, that smile that always brightened up my day, it wasn't just anything. It was lo-

NO! I couldn't say that. She broke my heart. She had just played around with it for a year, and nothing changed for her.

God, I felt so bad. Not for her, even though I may have been a little bit too harsh. I had never hated anyone in my life. I only disliked people. Even the randoms from chuckle city, I never really hated them. But now I do. I mean, they had to be a part of it. There was no way Sonny would be able to keep a secret for that long from them. If there was one thing I learned about Sonny, it was that she couldn't keep a secret. And she admitted it to! But she always kept mine, for a reason I didn't know.

Man, I was torn. Broken. Nothing would ever make me feel worse than this. My heart, it was tearing apart piece by piece, accompanied with a waterfall of tears. Yes, the Chad Dylan Cooper, was crying. All because of one girl. But it wasn't just any girl. It was Sonny.

The girl that always made me laugh. She always had a shoulder I could lean on, in any time of need. My problems always were more important to her than hers, and she would do anything to cheer me up. Gosh, how was I so dumb? I felt like screaming. And no, not because of what she did. It was because of what I just realized.

I was in love with Allison "Sonny" Monroe. The girl that had ripped my heart out.

* * *

**I NEED 5 OR 6 REVIEWS TO MAKE NEXT STORY. SORRY. I KNOW THIS IS BAD. I TRIED MY HARDEST, AND I WANTED TO UPLOAD AS SOON AS I COULD TO MAKE U GUYS HAPPY.... O_o**


	4. Broken Heart

_CPOV_

_My eyes fluttered open, adjusting to my surroundings. Everything was green, red, or some other kind of flower color. There was a pond right next to me, and beside it were some rocks. Oh. I was in the clearing._

_Huh. I must have fallen asleep. My neck was stiff from leaning on the tree, and I had dirt all over my designer clothes, which were either wrinkled or ripped in most places. Who knew one night out could do this to a person?_

_Suddenly, memories started sinking into my brain again, remembering every single detail that took place last night. The bet. Sonny. Crying. Then coming here._

_I frowned. Life was supposed to be filled with happiness and surprises, but right now it seemed like all of that had just drained out of my fate._

_I slowly got up, ignoring my back pains. I had pain killers in my dressing room, and luckily the studio was a fair walking distance away. While I walked, I tried to shake out all of the memories from last night, but they wouldn't go away. It was like a boomerang, no matter which way you fly it, it still soars back to you. Stupid boomerang._

_When I got to the studio and went inside, everybody was staring at me as if I had three heads. Oh, come on! Like they have never seen a messed up Chad Dylan Cooper before!_

_But I suddenly realized that I wasn't messed up. I was heartbroken. Torn. Broken._

_When I got to my dressing room, I spotted Portlyn in the hallway and she looked at me curiously. _

_"What happened to you? You look like you slept in the woods last night!"_

_"You have no idea." I mumbled, and shut my door. Yes, Portlyn was my only costar that was actually my REAL friends, but I wasn't in the mood for her right now. I plumped down on my couch and sighed. Life stinks. _

_My laptop was right next to me, so I turned it on and I was face to face with a picture of me and Sonny as my background. I slammed the lid shut and tossed it on the couch opposite me. This was all too much. I even had about 30 pictures of or including her just on my walls. Then there were the albums. _

_My door chucked open, and I jumped in fright. Damn, I forgot to lock it. Just like me._

_I looked up, and met a pair of eyes you would cry from. Blonde perfectly combed hair was matching to it, but it would never be as pretty's as Sonny's._

_"WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" Tawni yelled, making me shrink into the couch. I didn't need this. I didn't do anything._

_"W-what do you mean?" I asked innocently._

_She glared at me. "Sonny." She snapped. "She isn't answering her phone, and the one time she did answer, she was crying. She kept telling me, I'll miss you, Tawni. Just that. She didn't ay anything else. Well, except that she told me to give you a message."_

_I stared at her, dumbfounded. Why would Sonny want to leave a message? Couldn't she just text me, even if we did have a fight._

_"Well? What is it?"_

_"Well," she hesitated. "She told me to tell you that she' sorry for whatever she did. And that she never knew about the bet, so you must have gotten her mixed up with someone else." Her lip suddenly started quivering. "She also told me, well, that you were the best thing that ever happened to her, and that she was going to miss you more than anyone."_

_"Miss me? Why?" I asked curiously._

_"I don't know. But all I know is, if Sonny stays like this, then I don't think she's coming back." My stomach churned. Sonny wasn't coming back She didn't know about the bet? She'll miss me? It was all to much, and on top of that, Tawni burst out into tears._

_"Chad, you've got to find her. I've got this bad feeling."_

_But she was too slow. I was already out the door with my jacket and phone before she could finish her sentence. _


	5. Discoveries

**I tried my best!**

* * *

"_I don't know. But all I know is if Sonny stays like this, then I don't think she's coming back." My stomach churned. Sonny wasn't coming back. She didn't know about the bet? She'll miss me? It was all too much, and on top of that, Tawni burst out into tears._

_"Chad, you've got to find her. I've got this bad feeling."_

_But she was too slow. I was already out the door with my jacket and phone before she could finish her sentence. _

CPOV

I rushed back out the same way I had come in, all intentions leading to one thing. Sonny. I couldn't loose her. She meant too much. Heck, I was in love with her. It was then when I got to the parking lot that I realized I was still in my messy clothes, but it didn't matter. All I could do right now was save Sonny. The girl that had captured my heart.

I rushed into my car and turned on the ignition. Before I reversed, I noticed something on my window. It was a letter, attached with a mini piece of tape. I lowered my window, grabbed it, and opened it hastily.

_Dear Chad,_

_I'm sorry. For everything. You must hate me right now. I mean, why wouldn't you? I have done my fair share of pranks on you that would have usually made you ask to fire me, but you didn't. You were so good to me, and now look at what has happened._

_Before you start to disagree with me, yes, I did not make any bet with Skylar. But the fact that you would be able to say I hate you to me, it just means that you don't care about me as much as I care about you- oh what am I saying? You hate me. That's it. You have never and will never feel anything else._

_So, I guess that this is goodbye. I can't stand living one more second with the fact that you don't want to be near me. It is just all too much._

_Tell everyone I will miss them terribly, especially the so random cast. Also tell them that it has been a fun ride, but it wasn't meant to be._

_Goodbye Chad. After you read this, don't come looking for me, since it will do no good. You hate me, and that is all I want to change right now.~Allison "Sonny" Monroe_

The page was wet from tear marks, and there were ink smudges every few lines, probably from her hands trying to wipe her tears away. My heart dropped to my stomach, and the feeling was unbearable. I had broken her. Just tore her heart into little pieces. And the worst part was that she thinks I hate her, and that is the last memory she has of me. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. I had to be strong.

But what did she mean that she never made a bet with Skylar? He told me himself. But then again, Skylar was the second best actor on our show. It all could have been a joke to him, or maybe he was jealous of me and Sonny.

I was furious. How could Skylar be so low? I mean, it was kind of obvious that Sonny and I would never speak to each other again.

But maybe that's why he did it. He would try to be the shoulder for Sonny to lean on, and then try to make her fall in love with him. Disgusting.

I put in reverse, and left Condor Studios. I took the next intersection into the highway, and just drove. I didn't know where I was going, so I just followed my instinct. Where would Sonny go?

There were too many options. I narrowed it down to a quiet place, one that she would be alone. She never liked people around her when she was depressed. Come to think of it, who would?  
The library was a big no. Her house was probably one option I could try. I mean, it was better than nothing.

I parallel parked in front of her house, got out of my car, and walked up the sidewalk. As I walked up the porch steps, I noticed something that made me hate myself even more. It was the keychain I had threw on the ground before I ran and left her. It was exactly the way I had left it, shattered on the floor. The front door was ajar, and curiosity whirled over me.

I stepped over the broken keychain and went inside. The TV was still on, playing Mackenzie Falls. Sonny had confessed her secret obsession a while back. Beside the couch was a bowl of popcorn, probably set up for our movie night. Tears whirled in my eyes, and I wondered where she could have gone. I walked around, and soon spotted a wall of pictures. There weren't in any type of order, they were just jumbled up. There were pictures of her mom, Lucy, Marshal, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and then me. There were more pictures of me and her than anybody else.

My eyes scanned through them, and rested on a picture of us at Marshal and 's (now ) wedding. She was beautiful that day, wearing a turquoise dress that hugged her figure, and it was accompanied by the diamond necklace I had given her for her birthday. We were standing in front of a fountain, just outside the church. My lip quivered, and memories of when she was happy filled my brain. I turned around swiftly, my back now facing the picture.

I spotted her diary on a table, and picked it up. She had always forbid me to touch it, but I had to. It could give me an idea of where she was.

I opened up to a page near her last entry, and it was from about a week ago.

_Dear diary, _

_Today was a really fun day. The whole so random cast and Chad went to the amusement park, since we had the day off. It was six flags, and I had the best time of my life._

_Chad was acting a little strange today, since he seemed intimidated by Nico and Grady's pranks. That didn't happen anymore. He sometimes even made pranks with them!_

_I hope I tell him soon. I feel like all my feeling are squeezed shut inside of me, and are going to burst out anytime soon. If I don't tell him, I don't know what I'd do. _

I snapped the book shut, and took soft and easy breaths. What did Sonny want to tell me?

I opened the book again, this time to the last entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_This is my last entry. What happened last night is too horrible for me to write about, so all I can say is that it is involving Chad, and that he HATES me. I am still crying right now. I cried myself to sleep, but woke up from a bad dream just an hour later. It's 12 midnight right now, and I can't sleep. Or eat. Or drink. Or breathe correctly. I'm lucky I can even write. What Chad said, I don't know how I can live on with the fact that he despises me. _

_I might run away, back to Wisconsin, and quit the show. I may be overreacting, but there's no way I can do comedy with a broken heart 24/7._

_I guess this is farewell. And whoever is reading this if they want to search for me, it won't do any good. Goodbye._

_P.S.- I just realized something today, but I will only say a part of it. _

_I really like Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_With tears,_

_Sonny Monroe._

The book flew out of my hands, dropping to the floor. I stared down at it, as if it were going to eat me. Its blue cover was soon damp, from my tears falling down drastically.

Sonny liked me. And I love her. That was all that mattered right now. I had to go and save the girl I love. The girl that thought I hated her. My best friend. My soul mate.

I ran out of the house, and jumped into my car like a mad man. Tears blurred my eyes, and I wiped them away drastically and hurried down the road. I had somewhat of an idea of where Sonny could be. I just hope I'm right.

I parked the car, and hurried out. The sweet scent of saltwater slapped my face, and I remembered when we used to come here.

My feet soon became pale from the sand, but that didn't bother me. I spotted a figure in the far end of the beach, near the cliffs. Come to think of it, it was standing right at the edge of them. I ran for it.

"Sonny?" I whispered to myself, running towards the figure.

As I got nearer and nearer, I could see the person more clearly. The figure was dressed in a nightgown, and shiny brown hair fought back at the wind, swiveling everywhere. I froze. _Shiny and pretty chocolate brown hair. _

"Sonny?"

* * *

**I wanted to write more, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. I need a lot of reviews, since I didn't get that many and I felt that my stories were getting boring for you. Tell me what you want to happen! ~mimo7197**


	6. Jump or Jump

"Sonny?" I whispered to myself, running towards the figure.

As I got nearer and nearer, I could see the person more clearly. The figure was dressed in a nightgown, and shiny brown hair fought back at the wind, swiveling everywhere. I froze. _Shiny and pretty chocolate brown hair. _

"_Sonny?" _

CPOV

It was really her. She looked back at me, with this determined expression on her face. _Like she was going to jump._

"No." I whispered, taking a step forward. She took one back, as if I was a murderer or something.

"Sonny." I mumbled, but loud enough that she could hear. "Please."

SPOV

He looked at me with a look of desperation in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable, so sad, this wasn't like Chad. The last time I had seen him, he was angry, furious--- no. I couldn't even bear to think of that memory.

"Chad." I croaked, tears forming in my eyes.

"Sonny. Please. Don't do this. It's wrong." He pleaded, and I almost gave in for a second.

"You hate me, Chad. You hate me."

"No." He said, taking another step forward. This time, I stayed where I was. "I don't hate you, Sonny. I could never hate you."

"Liar! You said so yourself."

"I was in shock. Maybe even pain." He looked down, his fingers twitching in an abnormal way.

"I read your letter, Sonny. Tawni came into my dressing room crying and shouting at me to help you. Your diary entries-"

"You read my diary!" I exclaimed, fuming. How could he be so low? One day he hates me, then the next he's searching through my diary?!?

"I needed some kind of hint to where you were. I can't let you do this."

"Watch me!" I said, and turned back around.

CPOV

She was going to do this. No matter what I said. I had to stop her. She peeked down the cliff, and for a second I actually thought she was scared.

But that was a very short second. She took a deep breath, and ran a bit forward.

"SONNY! NO!" I screamed, and lunged at her. We both went flying backwards, falling on some dirt. My back ached, but I looked over to see if Sonny was ok. She was lying on her back, eyes closed, but still breathing.

I crawled over to her, and looked closely. She was still breathing, that was for sure. I put my head in my hands. What was Sonny thinking? Committing SUICIDE, the worst thing of all. Doesn't she know that I will and always will care for her?

"Jerk." I heard, and looked up. Sonny was perched up on her elbow, coughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried. She looked at me with a look of pure hatred in her eyes.

SPOV

I looked into his eyes intently. Gosh, I loved him so much. But why wouldn't he let me jump? He doesn't care for me. So, instead of thanking him, I let my ego (and yes, Sonny Monroe got an ego ever since she became best friends with CDC) get the best of me and snapped at him.

"You, you JERK!" I yelled. "One minute you are yelling at me, telling me you hate me, then the next minute you're saving me from getting away from you!" At that point I started to cry. "Your so bipolar, Chad! Just leave me alone!" I got up, and walked away from him.

He grabbed my elbow and spun me away sharply. Your faces were just about a few inches apart, and I couldn't help but get lost in his perfect features.

"Yes, maybe I did say I hate you." He sighed, staring at me with a disappointed look in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean you commit suicide. That's stupid, Sonny. I was mad at you, OK, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you." He gulped, and tears started forming in his eyes.

"You hate me. You care for me. You hate me. You care for me. Pick ONE!" I cried, and snatched my elbow out of his grip. I couldn't take it anymore.

"How could you ever think that this was ok? Sonny, you are the light of Condor Studios. You make people laugh, you're a great actor, you are the greatest best friend, and you make everyone happy. Do you want to give that all up, just because of three words that I happen to say? I thought you were strong, Sonny. This is NOT right."

I bit my lip. How could I ever tell him that it wasn't only that, but it was all of the times he hurt me. How could I tell him that I had liked him ever since four months ago? How could I tell him that I loved him ever since 15 hours ago? I couldn't. That was the answer. No matter how hard I tried, nothing could give me the will to confess my feelings to him. Hate was one thing, but rejection was something I couldn't handle from Chad.

Was it even possible to be hurt this much? I haven't even been this hurt when my dad left us when I was seven. That was a lot.

CPOV

My heart ached seeing her depressed.

Yes, my comment had came out harsher than I wanted, but what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do? It wasn't fair that she went through all of this, but not me.

"Sonny? Please, don't make a big mistake right now. Just come back to the studios with me, and we can talk there." I said, attempting to persuade her.

She looked away from me, tears racing down her cheeks. "You don't get it. It isn't just you that I'm doing this." She croaked, looking back at me. "My dad left when I was seven. I was hardly able to take that. Everything reminded me of him. I blamed myself for years, saying that I was a bad child, and that he didn't want me. My mom became depressed, and it took her two whole years to get back on track." She gulped, and wiped away some tears. "Then, when I how offered this job, I jumped at the chance to get away from everything. It was my only escape. I had to leave my old life behind, and start a new one. A fresh start."

"Oh, Sonny," I said, and reached my hand out. She never told me all these things, and by the looks of it she hadn't old anyone else.

She declined my hand, and shook her head.

"Chad, you do understand that I needed you, right? You were my only escape. When I first came, Tawni hated me, and Nico, Grady, and Zora were not enough." She smiled weakly at me. "You helped me get through everything. You built a wall between my new and old life."

"And I broke it last night, didn't I?" I asked her. She nodded slightly, and I clenched my teeth. How could I have been so stupid? I mean, after all that she has been through, I just went and "broken" her wall.

"But you know what?" She said, and took a deep and unsteady breath. "It's OK."

"What do you mean?" I grabbed her shoulders, and made her look me in the eye. "Sonny Allison Monroe, I love you."


	7. Broken

"_And I broke it last night, didn't I?" I asked her. She nodded slightly, and I clenched my teeth. How could I have been so stupid? I mean, after all that she has been through, I just went and "broken" her wall._

_ "But you know what?" She said, and took a deep and unsteady breath. "It's OK."_

_ "What do you mean?" I grabbed her shoulders, and made her look me in the eye. "Sonny Allison Monroe, I love you."_

CPOV

"W-what?" She asked me, bewildered.

I froze. Had I just said that out loud? I think I just made the stupidest mistake of my life. Now she would reject me, run off, and I would live in misery for the rest of my life.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to say? My throat suddenly became a raging fire, burning inside of me.

"Tell her how you feel!" I said to myself. I took a deep breath, but my ego interrupted me.

"Are you crazy?!? You can't tell her! You'll ruin your image!" My ego yelled.

"Tell her, and you'll live the rest of your life happily with Sonny!"

"Don't tell her, and keep your image in tact."

"She'll find someone else!"  
"Top story: Chad Dylan Cooper from bad boy to Softy?"

"Tell her!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Tell her!"

"Stop!"  
"You stop!"

"No yo-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled in frustration. Could my ego be more annoying! I guess this is how people feel when they meet me for the first time.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked, astonished. My body turned into a statue. Had I said that aloud? I looked into her eyes, and they were filled with confusion, sadness, and a broken heart. One that I had caused.

"No! Not you!" I exclaimed astonished at how dumb I seemed. Tears filled Sonny's eyes, and she looked down.

"Why wouldn't you be talking to me? You don't love me, Chad. Just tell the truth. You just feel sorry for me. That's it." She burst out into tears, and ran away.

"SONNY!" I yelled in frustration. She always thought so low of herself.

She ran fast, but I was faster. I positioned myself in front of her, making her bump into me.

"Chad! Leave me alone!" She yelled. No way was I letting her go that fast. I grabbed her chin, and made her look me in the eye. She was very stubborn and shook her head. My grip was very strong, and she eventually stopped and looked at everything but me.

"Sonny. Listen to me. Please." I pleaded. She still wouldn't look at me. "Ok, fine then. Just listen. I know you are probably very confused right now. Heck, so am I. I mean, I just confessed my love to you and I didn't even stop to think about it!"

She chucked softly at that, easing the mood between us.

"But," I started" I know that I didn't make a mistake. Me and you, we were meant to be together. I love you, Sonny. All I need right now is for you to tell me to get away, and I will leave you forever. I won't even try to talk to you."

"Shhhhh." She hushed me, placing a finger on my lips. "You actually mean all that you said?" She asked me. I nodded quickly, and let my hand fall from her chin.

"Well then. I-"

"LOOK! SONNY MONROE AND CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GET A PHOTO OF THEM! QUICK!" Bright lights flashed in front of us, blinding us.

"Jerk!" I heard Sonny yell, and I opened my eyes. She was looking at me. At me.

"What did I do?" I asked her.

"What did you do?!?" She yelled. "You probably set this up! I can't even believe you went that low! Getting the paparazzi? I would never expect that from you, Chad!"  
She ran away, and I quickly followed. What was up with her and running today?

"Sonny! Wait! I didn't set this up!" I screamed at her.

She quickly dashed to her car, and reversed out of the parking lot. I climbed into my car, and soared after her. She was going south, the opposite way of the studio. I don't think she has ever been on the opposite side of town before. Luckily, there were almost no other cars on the highway, so I could keep my eyes on her.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! PLEASE! JUST A PICTURE!" I heard somebody scream. I glanced into my rearview mirror and saw the paparazzi in a car behind us. Don't they have anything better to do?!?!

I grabbed my phone and dialed Sonny's cell.

"Hello?" I heard a sobbing Sonny croak.

"Sonny!"

"Chad?"

"Please! Just listen to me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I didn't call the paparazzi on us! Promise!"

"And should I really listen to you?" she spit out. "I'm sick of this, Chad. I'm leaving. Permanently."

"NO!" I cried. "Sonny, listen to me. Stop the car and wait for me. I can't see you anymore on the road. Please." I pleaded.

"Chad please, just-"

"NO! Sonny, stop the car _right now_."

"What are you? My mother?"

"Right now I am telling this to you as your best friend. Dammit, Sonny! I-"

"CHAD! AHHHHH!" She screamed, and the line went dead.

"-love you." I whispered. "Sonny? Sonny? Answer! Dammit! Please!" I yelled into the phone.

I threw the phone on the passenger seat, and sped up. Soon enough, I heard people shouting and cars parked in the middle of the road.

"What the-?" I mumbled. I screeched to a stop, and climbed out of the car.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! CALL 911!" I heard people scream. I started to run, pushing pedestrians out of my way to see what was happening.

It couldn't be Sonny, could it?

"Hey!" Somebody shouted at me. "What do you think you're doing, running through the highway into an accident, boy?"

"MOVE!" I shouted. "I need to get there! Please! Get out of my way!"

"You need manners, boy." He snapped, and punched me.

I stumbled back, leaning against a car parked in the middle of the road.

The right side of my face felt like it was on fire, but I just ignored the pain. I had to keep walking. I had to see if Sonny was ok.

With my cheek on the right side of my face, I began to run again. Or sprint, if you want to call it. I have never this fast in my entire life.

I reached the accident, and ran faster. I just needed a peak at who it was. Just to see if it was Sonny.

I ran a few feet more, and froze. Tears clouded my vision. I felt like my whole world was falling to pieces. A bullet shooting into me would have felt better than this. You want to know why?

Right there, her bloody face appearing barely from the broken window, was the sunshine of my life.

The one that was in a flipped over and broken Mercedes.


	8. Shattered Glass

**This Chapter has some of Tawni's Point of view, too!**

**By the way, I tried my hardest!**

_

* * *

I ran a few feet more, and froze. Tears clouded my vision. I felt like my whole world was falling to pieces. A bullet shooting into me would have felt better than this. You want to know why? _

_ Right there, her bloody face appearing barely from the broken window, was the sunshine of my life. _

_ The one that was in a flipped over and broken Mercedes. _

_SPOV_

_ Bright lights flashed in front of me. I tried to take control of the wheel, but every direction I turned made me even more confused. I couldn't see anymore. I felt like this was it. I was going to die. _

_ I felt an impact, and screamed. _

_ It all went black._

_CPOV_

_ I closed my eyes. This has to be a dream. I could open my eyes, and me and Sonny would be having our movie night we were planning. _

_ I opened them, and gulped. Nope. Fate was definitely against me. People began shouting at each other, wondering why paramedics weren't here yet. _

_ I ran forward, and fell to me knees next to the car. Nobody dared get this closed, incase they would be accused of causing this. _

_ I reached out and tried to touch her, just to see if she was still alive. There was broken glass all over her face, accompanied by blood. My lip began quivering. This was Sonny. MY Sonny. She couldn't die. She couldn't. _

_ I tried lifting the car, but I couldn't do it by myself. Soon enough, my hands and face were covered with blood, trying to rescue Sonny from inside of the car. _

_ "GET OUT OF THE WAY! OUT!" Somebody yelled from behind me. Suddenly, I was being pushed back, while paramedics lifted the car and got Sonny out of it._

_ She looked even more terrible when I could see her whole body. She was all red, and shattered glass was covering every inch of her body. _

_ "STOP! WAIT!" I shouted. I began running into the ambulance. Before anybody could tell me to get off, the doors closed and we were speeding down the highway. _

_ "Get some alcohol! And towels, lots of them!" A paramedic shouted at everybody. I sat on the other side of Sonny, holding her hand carefully. _

_ Tears leaked down my cheeks, falling onto her bloody hand. "Please, Sonny." I mumbled. "You can do this. Fight with me. Please. I can't loose you. Not now."_

_ "C-Chad." She croaked. My eyes widened, and I leaned over her. All the paramedics were working on the bottom half of her body._

_ Tears were falling faster now, this time of happiness. She was still alive. She talked to me. I caressed her face, smiling. "Sonny? It's me. Chad. You are going to get through this, I promise. I won't leave you. Just stay with me." I said, while cleaning my face and hands with a wet towel. _

_She opened her eyes slowly. "It hurts, Chad." She whimpered. _

"_I know. I know." I said to her. "I love you. Promise." I soothed her. _

"_I-I lo-"_

"_WE'RE LOOSING HER! SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_People pushed me back away from Sonny, and the doors opened. We were at the hospital, finally. I rushed out of the car with everybody else. I grabbed hold of her bed, and ran with the doctors. _

"_Sonny? Do you hear me? You're going to live. You are. Just stay with me!" I cried. _

_ We finally got to an emergency room, and a nurse stopped me from going in. _

_ "I'm sorry, you can't go in there." She said. _

_ "Is she gonna make it?" I asked, since I knew complaining or not I was not going to get into the room. _

_ "We'll see. It may be a while." She told me, and walked away. _

_ I sighed and sat down in a char. Running a hand through my hair, I wondered what sonny was about to say. Did she love me? It had to be that. At least, I hope. _

_ Images of her after the accident filled my mind. Tears flew faster down my cheeks, and I pulled out my phone. _

_ I dialed Tawni's number, and she answered on the first ring. _

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hey, Tawni." I mumbled. _

_ "Chad! Me, the so random cast, and the mackenie falls cast are sitting in Mr. Condor's office having a meeting. I'll put you on speaker." She said. _

_ I sighed._

"_Chad? Is Sonny OK?" asked. _

_ "I'm in the hospital right now." I answered. _

_ "WHAT?!?" Everybody screamed. I could hear people quieting them down, and Nico was the first to recover from shock. "What happened?" He asked intently. _

_ "I, well, I found her when she was ready to jump off a cliff." _

_ "SHE WAS GOING TO DO WHAT?!?" Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora screamed. _

_ "Wait!" I yelled. "Let me finish! I stopped her. Long story short, some reporters came and she thought that I was setting her up. She got in her car, and, well," I gulped. "She got into an accident."_

_ "B-But, she's going to be ok, right?" Tawni sniffled. She had become best friends with Sonny over the years. They were like sisters._

_ "I really don't know. It was pretty bad." I said, and began crying again. "S-She may not make it-"_

_ "We are coming RIGHT NOW!" Grady screamed. I heard rustling and a whole lot of footsteps afterwards. "TAWNI?" I cried. _

_ "Yes?!?" She asked, probably running to her car. _

_ "Could you make sure Skylar doesn't come here?"_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "I'll tell you when you get here. But he can't come." I ordered. _

_ The line went dead. _

_TAWNI'S POV_

_ I raced into my pink convertible as I hanged up on Chad. Oh, God. Sonny has to be OK. I don't know what I would do without her. I fumbled with my seatbelt, and put the keys in the ignition._

_ I heard a tap on my window, and looked up. I rolled down my window, and sighed impatiently. _

_ "What do you want, Skylar?!?" I snapped. _

_ "Can you give me a ride?"_

_ Oh, shit. I forgot that Chad didn't want Skylar there. _

_ "Umm, I heard that wanted you to sit in his office until he got back from his dentist appointment. He wants to talk to you about a promotion, I think." I lied graciously. It was what I learned from my older brother. Lying gets you anywhere. _

_ He smiled. "I knew I was fit to play Mackenzie! See ya later!" He yelled as he dashed back into the studios. _

_ I shook my head, and raced out of Condor Studious. I considered taking the highway, but that was on the way to the beach. It was probably loaded with traffic from Sonny's accident. _

_ I gulped, and held the tears that were threatening to fall. I couldn't cry. I had to be strong for everybody. Me and Chad, especially. We were her closest friends. If we broke down, what would the rest of them do?_

_ I thought about how Nico and Grady would act at the hospital. They were usually so goofy and outgoing. I don't think I have ever seen them in this kind of situation before. _

_ As I parked inside the hospital parking lot, I looked around. Nobody was here yet. I snorted. Dweebs had taken the highway and gotten stuck in traffic. Of course. _

_ I entered the building, and went up to the front desk wearing my new Prada sunglasses and a scarf wrapped fashionably over my head, showing part of my perfectly combed blond hair. It was a disguise my agent has put together for me. In any situation, I still had to look pretty. _

_ "Sonny Monroe, please?" I asked in a sweet voice. _

_ "328" The man grumbled, and went back to his magazine. _

_ I climbed inside the elevator, and went up to the third floor. As soon as I entered, I saw Chad sitting down in a chair, crying his heart out. Poor guy. _

_ I raced up to him, and sat down. Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, he jumped, not knowing there was someone sitting next to him. _

_ "Hey." I whispered softly. He quickly began wiping his tears away, but I grabbed his hands, stopping him. _

_ "It's OK if you cry. I won't tell anyone." I joked. He sighed, and put his face in his hands. _

_ "Chaf Dywan Cooperr doesn'ph crwy." I heard him say, his voice muffled by his hands. _

_ "Chad." I said sternly, and grabbed his hair, pulling his head up. He snapped my hand away in annoyance. _

_ "You don't understand." He said. "I love her. I told her. And she wouldn't believe me! It's not fair! I should be the one in that hospital bed, not her!" he cried. I sat there, shocked. Chad told Sonny that he loved her? Yes!_

_ "Finnally!!!" I exclaimed, hugging him. I heard a few hisses and Shh's from the other people in the hallway, but I ignored them. _

_ 'What do you mean, finally?!?" He said, pushing me back. I smiled. "I always knew you loved her. It was so obvious. Well, to everyone except Sonny, of course."_

_ He gulped when I said Sonny's name. _

_ "Chad." I mumbled, suddenlt remembering why we were here. A tear slid down my cheek. "She's going to be OK. She wouldn't leave us. Especially you." _

_ "She was about to tell me she loved me. ME." He mumbled, and I couldn't figure out if he was talking to me or himself. "She didn't even get to finish her sentence. They lost her before she got to tell me."_

_ "What do you mean, they lost her?!?" I cried, sitting up in my chair. _

_ "Right when we got to the hospital, they were loosing her." He croaked. _

_ I burst out into tears. NO! Why Sonny? Why her? She was my only real friend. She has always been there for me, and vice-versa. Out of all the people in this world, why did it have to be her?!?_

_ "Shhh, Tawni. It's OK. I know exactly how you feel." He said, and I realized he was hugging me in a friendly way. Chad Dylan Cooper hugging someone? Oh, well. Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

_ "Sonny Monroe?" Somebody asked. We both shot up, realizing it was a doctor. _

_ "Yes?" We both nearly screamed. In front of us was a young and gorgeous doctor, probably in his early twenties. He had broad shoulders, muscular arms, and the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. _

_He doctor took a few steps back, and scratched his head a bit. _

_ "I am ."He said in a husky voice. _

_ "Well, I'm Tawni." I said shaking his hand. _

_ "And I am Chad." Chad said, and did the same as me. _

"_We have good and bad news." He said sternly. _

_ "What is the good news?" Chad asked. _

_ "We got most of the glass out of her." He whispered._

_ "Most of it?!?" Chad exclaimed. I hushed him, and turned back to the doctor. _

_ "And the bad news?" I asked, clutching on Chad's shoulder. _

_ looked at us apologetically. "She may fall into coma very soon."_

_CPOV_

_ My breath caught in my throat. Tawni's nails pierced my skin through my shirt, but that wasn't anything compared to what I was feeling inside. Sonny, the sunshine of my life, was going to fall into coma? This had to be a dream. I sat back down, dragging Tawni with me. Tears raced down my cheeks, wetting Tawni's hair as she cried into my chest. _

_ ~Flashback~_

_ "Chad, I won't ever leave you." Sony said to me, playing with my embarrassing tie she dared me to wear. It was covered with SpongeBob faces everywhere. _

_ "Promise?" I whispered. _

_ She looked up at me, her smile brightening my day quickly. _

_ "Promise." She mumbled, and pulled me in for a hug._

_ It felt like years ago, we were sitting in the prop house playing truth or dare._

_It felt like years ago we were racing around in a pile of fall leaves Sonny forced me to make with her. _

_It seemed like yesterday she was blowing out her 17th birthday candles._

_ It seemed like years ago, we were actually happy.

* * *

_

_**Ok, guys, I need help. **_

_**I have no idea how to continue this story. **_

_**I would tell you my ideas, but that would just ruin the plot and ending for you. **_

_**when you review, please tell me what you want to happen, and ill work things out. **_

_**I NEED LIKE 10 OR MORE REVIEWS TO MAKE NEXT CHAPTER... UNTIL NEXT TIME*cheeky smile* O_o**_


	9. Just You and Me

_ It felt like years ago, we were sitting in the prop house playing truth or dare. It felt like years ago we were racing around in a pile of fall leaves Sonny forced me to make with her. It seemed like yesterday she was blowing out her 17__th__ birthday candle. _

_ It seemed like years ago, we were actually happy. _

_CPOV_

_ The cool fall breeze rode smoothly through the air, whisking away leaves. The sun was peeking out of the clouds, attempting to use up its last few minutes with the earth. The ocean water swished back and forth, entertaining birds who were playing in it. _

_ I lay down against the sand, shells prickling my body. I hummed quietly to myself, enjoying the peaceful time of day. I felt like I was floating on air. _

_ Suddenly, I heard a soft noise come from behind me. I jumped up, and turned around. I spotted brown hair running into the forest. I ran behind her, and stopped when she mysteriously disappeared. I swirled around; she was no where in sight. _

_ "Pssssst… Chad." Somebody hissed. I walked in the direction of the voice. "Chad. Come faster. Chad." She said. I did as I was told, and spotted a gleam of light a few yards away. _

_ I walked into it, and was instantly amazed. It was a magnificent meadow with a waterfall, animals, and plants growing all around it. _

_ "You came." A voice I knew all to well said. I turned around once again, and spotted her. _

_ She was wearing a turquoise sundress that stopped at her knees like a pick-up. Matching it was blue stiletto heels and a sapphire necklace. _

_ But that wasn't what made me gasp._

_ What she was wearing was nothing compared to her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. She had heart-warming chocolate brown eyes, a small and perfect nose, and lips shaped as if they were from the heart. Her hair was shining perfectly in the sunlight, swaying this way and that. She was an angel. _

_ "Sonny." I mumbled. She nodded slightly, and walked closer to me. "Oh, you're OK. Thank God." I said to her. _

_ She grinned slightly, and enclosed the distance between us, leaving merely centimeters between our faces. Way too far off. _

_ "I've missed you a lot." She mumbled. I caressed her face with my hand softly. She closed her eyes gracefully and tilted her head into my hand. "You're beautiful." I told her. _

_ She opened her eyes, and tears threatened to fall. My heart leaped. What did I say?_

_ "I'm sorry." She whispered. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She shook her head, and I dropped my hand from her face. She took both of my hands and looked me in the eye. "You don't know how hard this is for me to do." She said. _

_ "What are you talking about?" She took a shaky breath, and gulped. _

_ "Tell me something. Anything." She said, squeezing my hands. _

_ I took a good look at her, and said what my heart desired me to say. "I love you." _

_ She nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. "That's just it."_

_ "Tell me you love me." I told her. Her eyes widened, and she gasped. My heart took another leap, and I mentally slapped myself for letting that slip. _

_ "I-I can't." She cried. "You don't understand."_

_ "Don't understand what?" I exclaimed, bringing both of her hands to my chest. "We belong together, Sonny. We always have." _

_ "That's what you think." She croaked. She took a step back, but her hands were still in my grasp. She couldn't move any further. _

_ "It's what I know." I argued. "Just tell me what you feel. Hate. Love. Like. Anything. Just tell me something."_

_ "I don't hate you." She whispered. That wasn't good enough. _

_ "I already know that." I said. _

_ She gulped, and looked into my eyes. I instantly got hypnotized into her chocolate brown ones. They were so warm, so delicate. So were her hands. I cradled them to my chest lovingly, treasuring every second I had them."_

_ "I have to go." She said unwillingly. She grabbed one of her hands back, but hesitated at the next one. I held it tighter. _

_ She looked down, and slowly pulled her hand back. Our fingers were only touching now. She moved them further and further away from me, until we were no longer touching. _

_ "Sonny!" I cried. She began drifting away, slowly floating like a ghost. Her hair moved in all directions elegantly. She truly looked like an angel. _

_ And then, she began disappearing. I ran forward, attempting to grab her. I lunged, but it was too late. She was gone. I fell to the ground, rolling a few times. Taking a few shaky breaths, I looked up. "Sonny!" I yelled. "Can you hear me? Sonny! Please! Answer me!" I screamed. _

_ "CHAD!" Someone yelled. "C'MON! IM NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS ANY LONGER! GET UP!" _

_ Somebody was shaking me. Hard. It hurt. I gasped, and jumped up. Suddenly, I wasn't in the clearing anymore. I was in a hospital room. It was dark. I blinked a few times, and the lights went on. I saw Tawni, staring me down. "What is wrong with you?!? We are in a hospital, stupid! People are going to start complaining!" She hissed. _

_ It was a dream. A helpless dream. I sighed with relief. _

_ Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. How did I get in a hospital room? I could have sworn I fell asleep in the hallway. _

_ Tawni must have noticed my confused expression because she sighed. "I dragged you in here after you fell asleep. Some elderly couple needed the chairs." She said. I nodded. _

_ I quickly jumped up. "Where's Sonny?" I cried. A depressed look washed over her face. "She's behind that curtain." Tawni explained to me, pointing to a curtain separating the two half's of the room. _

_ I cautiously walked over to the curtain. I opened it, and gasped. _

_Sonny was lying down on a small white bed. She was cleaned up, but her face was pale. I sat in a chair next to the bed, silently cursing the minute this happened. I wanted to punch the monitors and needles connected to her, but I couldn't. They were what were keeping her alive. _

_ I took her hand in mine, and an electric shock passed through my entire body. My heart beat a million times faster, and my breathing sped up. "Oh, Sonny." I mumbled. "It's horrible." Tawni said from behind me. "She's not even Sonny any more. She's like a whole new and different person." She cried. _

_ I nodded slightly, and closed my eyes. "You want some coffee?" Tawni asked me. I nodded, and she whisked away to the cafeteria. _

_ Turns out, Tawni wasn't so bad and self-centered after all. She still was, but there was a deep and caring side she felt for Sonny. She hadn't looked in the mirror not once that day, and not one complaint about the way Sonny looked in that bed was ever heard. _

_ "C-Chad?" A hoarse whisper said. My eyes shot open, and I sat up in my chair. Sonny blinked a few times, and let in a shaky breath. She looked to her right, and saw me sitting next to her. "Oh, Sonny. Thank God." I said, and sighed with relief. _

_ She smiled slightly, and a warm fuzzy feeling filled my heart. "Your OK." She said to me. My eyebrows furrowed, and I leaned forward in my chair. "What do you mean? You're the one sitting in a hospital bed, Sonny!" I cried with a hint of humor in my voice. She looked down, and saw all the needles and wires attached to her. "Oh." She said, and giggled. "My bad."_

_ How does she do it? She just wakes up from a horrible car accident and begins laughing? I thought aloud unnoticeably. _

_ "I don't know. I guess it's the fact that you still care and that I'm still here." She said. I blushed, not knowing I said that our loud. She smiled back, and looked down at our hands intertwined. She stared at them for a second, and I began letting go. _

_ "No." She said hastily, and grabbed my hand again. "I like it." She grinned madly, and I just had to smile at that. It was heart-warming. _

_ She suddenly froze, and yelped in pain. "Sonny!" I cried. I got upo go call a doctor, but she stopped me. "Chad!" She gasped. "Don't-go! Stay! I'll-oh!-be fine!"_

_ I held onto her hand tightly, forcefully watching her in pain. She didn't want me to leave, but I could just leave her here. It wasn't right. _

_ I spotter a button next to her bed, and pressed it a few times. I secretly hoped it was the button that signaled for the doctors to come. After a few dreadful seconds, I heard the door band open. The curtain swang to one side, and I was pulled back from Sonny. Our hands pulled apart, leaving me all empty inside. _

_ "Chad." She gasped. "It has always been you and me. Never forget that." And then, my heart stopped. _

_SPOV_

_ It became hard to breathe. Too much shuffling was around me, I couldn't calm down. Sharp pains enveloped my body, suffocating me. It was as if a large bubble was enclosing on me, and I merely had seconds left. Every second the pain increased, traveling to another part of my body. A mask was pushed down on my mouth, forcing air into it. _

_ It didn't feel right. The air was too cold. Suddenly, I felt like I was in freezing weather. I shivered uncontrollably, and the shouting increased. _

_ And then the pains stopped. It slowly drifted away, traveling downward. My heart, it became calm again. I breathed in correctly. Every ounce of agony slowly floated off my fingertips, relaxing me. _

_ My eyes began closing; sleep was all I could think about. I just wanted to relax, just for once second…._

_ And then, the darkness circled around me, drifting me off to sleep. _

_CPOV_

_ All the doctors froze for a minute. It was as if someone froze time. But this was real. All of it was reality. A living nightmare. _

_ A doctor turned toward me, a sad expression on his face. _

_ Tawni came in holding two cups of coffee, all smiles. Until she saw everyone. _

_ Slowly placing the cups on a nearby table, she walked over to me. _

"_She's fallen into a coma." The doctor said. _

_My breath stopped. Everything around me seemed to become a blur. I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to stop. _

_Because really, when did this all begin? _

"_Chad." Tawni whimpered. I just shook my head, and sat down in a chair. Brushing my fingers over Sonny's face, I shivered. _

_It was so pale. _

_So lifeless. _

"_It's always been you and me, Sonny. Don't forget that." _


	10. Angel

**_I'm sooo sorry I took so long to update! Please forgive me!_**

* * *

SPOV

I felt to calm, so peaceful. My eyes were closed, so I couldn't sense what was around me. I felt movement, though. Something wasn't right.

I felt eyes glaring at me from somewhere. I didn't know where, but someone was here, after me. I could sense it. As hard as I pushed, my eyes wouldn't budge. They stayed shut tight, as if attached by super glue. My whole body was numb, so I couldn't use my hands to pry my eyes open.

"Help." I tried to scream, but it only came out as a whimper. I had no control whatsoever on my body. Something was crawling on me, making me all tingly, so revealed.

"Stop!" I cried, finally able to talk at normal level. The thing stopped at my arms, which weren't so numb anymore.

I tried one more time at opening my eyes, and it worked. My eyes fluttered open, and I blinked a few times.

A strange and mysterious mist around me. It was a deep purple, clouding around everything. Everything was black; I couldn't see anything but the mist. It was a shield, pulling me into it.

It was as if I was trapped inside of it. It circled around me, enclosing the amount of air left. My eyes began to water from the fumes. It sucked in a deep breath, but it didn't feel right. The air was thick and sweet. It was like a creature-like thing that formed around me, and just me.

"Help!" I screamed with my last breath of air. I was suffocating. It was impossible to breathe without fire raging through my throat. With every breath, it went down my throat and into my stomach, creating a treacherous feeling. There was no way to escape this. I knew that this was my last minute.

"I love you, Chad." I thought, trying to ignore the pain and agony. If these were my last minutes, why couldn't I be thinking of him? If a few moments were all I had, why have them filled with agony? I'd rather die with happy, loving and heart-warming thoughts.

I still remembered the time he helped me out with James. How my head fit perfectly in his shoulder, and how his head was like a missing puzzle piece on top of mine. It was perfect.

And then, with Marshall and . He had acted so sweet in the car. It was like he wanted this to be just us on a date, not a mission. I had ALMOST fallen for him then.

The fire began increasing, but I ignored it and continued on with my daydream. No point in fighting if you were going to die no matter what, right?

The best things were when we became best friends. He acted so sweet toward me, it filled my heart with butterflies every time he gave me one of his Sonny-smiles. He gave my cast food, and we actually went home full everyday.

He played videogames with Nico and Grady, and sometimes even went along with one of their crazy pranks or plans. After each one I would have to calm him down from all the fun he used to have. I smiled, it was so much fun.

Sometimes, he used to waltz into my dressing room and just sit down on my bed (and yes, we got permission to have two beds put in) and help me with my sketches. We would laugh and sit for hours, just making jokes and having a good time. He even helped me create this one sketch, and it was as popular as the check it out girls. It was called Drive me Mania. It was about a kid (Grady) who ALWAYS failed his drivers test. Every time he took it, he would talk about cheese, eat a sloppy joe, annoy the teacher, or anything that would get him to fail. When we had Chad guest star, he ended up jumping out of the car in fear. That was one of our most popular sketches ever.

I smiled forcefully, ignoring the purple mist that seemed to be talking to me-it was talking to me!

"Sonny." It said, laughing slightly at my pale face. I couldn't get a good breath of air, so I was unusually paler than I normally am.

"Your time is up." He said. "It's time for you to go."

"W-what?" I whimpered, not breathing anymore. The mist shook with laughter.

And then it all went black.

**_CPOV_**

"Chad?" Portlyn said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and saw that everyone was here, after an hour an a half.

Nico and Grady came in behind her, with serious faces on. They were scared, everybody was. Nico sat down on a chair, and Grady followed his example.

Nico put his head in his hands, mumbling to himself. Portlyn sat down next to me, and looked down. She hadn't known Sonny too long, but they had become good friends. In fact, they went out shopping together every week or two.

Next, Zora came in. The little girl looked so frightened and scared. She kept her head down, and sat in the last available chair. She looked up at me, and when I heard her voice I gasped. She had never sounded so scared.

"Wh-where's Sonny?" She whimpered. I nodded over to the door right across from me, and she and Nico and Grady went in.

I followed them, leaving Tawni and Portlyn outside in the hall with my other cast members.

I bit my lip as I spotted the heart monitor. It was beeping slower than normal rate. Nico and Grady gasped, and they sat down in chairs, each on one side of Sonny. "Oh, Sonny." Nico whispered, grabbing one of her hands. He inspected her pale face, the one I wasn't daring to look at. I wouldn't cry in front of everyone anymore. I had to be strong.

Grady wiped a tear that fell down his cheek, and played with her hair a little bit. Another feature I wasn't daring to look at. The only thing I was allowing myself to see was the heart monitor. That was the only thing that kept my heart beating, too. If Sonny died, then I would die.

Zora stared at Sonny for a moment at the edge of the bed. She sighed loudly, and prevented any tears from forming. "What did you do to yourself?!?" Zora exclaimed softly. She put her head in her hands, leaning her elbows on the bed frame.

"Come on, Sonny. I just need to hear your laugh. That's all I need." She whispered. "D-don't leave us. Please."

Nico's face didn't show any emotion on it. "She's so pale. She looks so lifeless." He mumbled, caressing her face.

A pang of jealousy enveloped me, but I ignored it. Nico and Sonny were just best friends. That's it. Nothing more.

Grady felt uncomfortable, knowing a joke about cheese or Narnia wasn't going to fix this situation. Nothing would fix it, except if Sonny just opened her eyes. That's all we needed.

"Help." Someone whimpered. I snapped my head up. Everyone else's eyes were wide, smiles on heir faces. All leading to one spot.

I gulped, and looked at Sonny's face. She looked like and angel. Tears formed in my eyes. I blinked, and they raced down my cheeks.

"Sonny!" Grady exclaimed. Everyone's hopes lifted a bit. I walked closer to the bed, and sat in the chair next to Nico. "Oh, thank God." I said, smiling.

Sonny shaked her head a bit, and whimpered again. She was having a nightmare. But I couldn't think about that. That was the last thing on my mind. All I could think about was that she talked. And moved. And whimpered. That was all I needed. As long as she gave me something, anything.

Zora ran out of the room, and came back a moment later with a doctor. He smiled slightly, and looked at us.

"She may be on the road to recovery. You're very lucky." He told us. I sighed with relief.

But in their hearts, they all knew one word wasn't good enough. They needed Sonny, with her bright and contagious laugh. The Sonny who always put a smile on their faces. The Sonny who believed they could do anything.

The Sonny who may not be coming back.

I sat in the hospital room, stroking Sonny's cheek. She has been in coma for about a week now. Everybody always knows where I am. I never leave her side. They made Mackenzie in a coma for a few episodes, so I have some time off to be near Sonny. Everyday, it was the same procedure for me. Wake up, brush my teeth, get dressed, and come to the hospital. I would only go home to take a shower and go to sleep. I have slept in the hospital a few times, since I didn't want to go and sleep in an empty mansion all by myself.

I sighed, staring down at Sonny. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Her skin was so pale, it looked lifeless. Her eyelids were closed, and dark blue bags were under her eyes. Finally, I brought myself to look down at her lips. They were slightly white, parted just the slightest. I would do anything just to softly set my lips on hers…

She stirred softly, and I jumped up in alarm. She hasn't moved for days! I quickly called for a doctor, and he examined her heart rate and all those other stuff.

He looked at my, smiling. "Looks like Sonny Monroe is coming back to Hollywood very soon." He said. I grinned like a madman, my dimples were probably miles deep inside my cheeks.

**2 days later…..**

I entered Sonny's dressing room, and Tawni was sitting at Sonny's make up table thoughtfully. "Hey Tawn." I said.

She turned around, and gave me a weak smile. "Hey."

"What's up?" I asked her. She shrugged, and went back to what she was doing.

I walked over to her, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Tawni.." I warned. She looked up at me with teary eyes. "I miss her."

I gulped, instantly knowing who 'her' was. Tawni shook her head a few times, ashamed at herself.

"I know I always think that I am better than her, and always act like she is lower than me, but, well, I'm actually jealous of her." She admitted. "Every day, I become more and more jealous. She just bounces into a room and everyone becomes cheery. And she has beautiful soft brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, I just-" She quickly stopped and bit her lip.

I looked down at her, tears forming in my eyes. I missed so much how I would stop by Sonny's dressing room and annoy her, or how she would bounce into a room all smiles during the worst of times. "You just what, Tawni?"

"I just wanna be more like her." She replied. "I always used to be the pretty one of the group. Then she comes in, al happy and sunshine, and I want to be like her. I want people to look at me like I'm something special, not just the dumb blonde on So Random."

"Tawni, you are not a dumb blonde." I argued. "You-"

My cellphone cut me off. I gave her a apologetic look, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi." An angelic voice responded. I froze for a second, my mouth open in shock. I couldn't be-but I could hear her! I gulped, taking a deep breath.

"Sonny?!?"

"Really, Chad? Really?" She laughed. My heart thudded a million times faster, like a drum. Tawni looked at me worried, but I had more important things on my mind.

"S-Sonny?" I asked.

"Hey Chad." She whispered. I bit my lip, closing my eyes. I was talking to an angel. "B-But, you're in coma, y-y-you-re not s-supposed to b-be.." I let out a whimper. She wasn't supposed to me be here, talking to me. I was probably just hallucinating. Yea, that's it.

"Chad, it's me. Sonny." She told me. I gasped, and dropped my phone.

* * *

**_ooooooooooohhhhhhhh is it Sonny???_**

**_By the way, can you guys please answer one or more of these questions in your reviews?_**

**_1. What do you want to happen?_**

**_2. Should I make another relationship (someone with Tawni or Portlyn)?_**

**_3. Should I make a LOVE TRIANGLE?_**

**_4. Anything you want to happen_**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW..... I took so long to write this since no one gave me ideas or inspiration, especially since i have midterms next week so I need input!_**

**_thx for reading! :)_**


	11. Swipe

**_Here you go! I own nothing! BTW, thanks for all the reviews!_**

* * *

_"S-Sonny?" I asked._

_"Hey Chad." She whispered. I bit my lip, closing my eyes. I was talking to an angel. "B-But, you're in coma, y-y-you-re not s-supposed to b-be.." I let out a whimper. She wasn't supposed to be here, talking to me. I was probably just hallucinating. Yea, that's it._

_"Chad, it's me. Sonny." She told me. I gasped, and dropped my phone._

**CPOV**

It was her. She was really talking to me. I felt like my body was frozen, processing what had just happened.

I ran out of the room, and out of Condor Studios.

**TPOV**

Chad dropped his phone, and froze. I sat there, mouth open wide. I didn't even hear his phone vibrate. I only heard what Chad was saying, but he said that one word.

Sonny.

He raced out of the room before I could even ask what happened.

I picked his phone up off the floor. The conversation was still going, so it seemed that Sonny didn't click end yet. I put it up to my ear and cautiously asked, "Sonny?"

But there was no one on the other line.

**CPOV**

I got into my car and turned on the ignition. I raced out of Condor Studios, and straight to the hospital.

The whole way there, I tried to control my breathing. Sonny. She was alive. Out of coma.

The speed limit was 50, but I was racing at 70 mph. I didn't care if I got a ticket. I would pay any amount of money just to see Sonny.

I reached the hospital, and raced over to the elevator. I pressed level 3. The whole way up, I felt like the elevator was going in slow motion. When it finally reached the third floor and I stepped out, my breath caught up in my throat.

What if she didn't want to see me? What if she was still mad? Or if she didn't love me back?

Nothing would ever be the same again if she didn't love me back. I would be miserable for the rest of my life.

I walked down the hallway over to room 328. I saw families sitting around. Some were miserable, and some were happy. I just shook my head, and kept on walking. By the time I spotted Sonny's room, I slowed down my pace. Every footstep was forced, and I had to bite my lip from screaming. This was Sonny in that room. She was waiting for me. That's why she called. Wasn't it?

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the door frame. The door was closed, and I rested my head against it for a moment.

'Calm down!' I yelled inside my head. I mean, CDC is NOT afraid of anything. Nothing. Nada.

'Oh, what are you saying?' Another voice inside my head yelled back. Ugh. I received another voice from hanging out with Sonny. It was the 'good voice.' 'You are afraid of Sonny! You're afraid of what she will think and say. Heck, the biggest thing you're afraid of is if she will love you back. And how she will react!' It cried.

I took my head off the door, and took out a folded picture of Sonny from my pocket. I gently unfolded it, and bit my lip. She looked so cheerful. It was of her when all of us (Mackenzie Falls and So Random) went on a picnic. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining brightly, and I melted into them for a second. Once I realized what I was doing, I quickly shook my head and closed my eyes. But a force made me open them again and stare down at the picture. Her curly brown locks moved swiftly with the wind, some loose strands on her face. She smiled brightly. How happy she was then.

I bit my lip again, and slowly folded the picture back and put it in my pocket.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped into the room.

**SPOV**

A white light stung my eyes, even though they were closed. I opened them, only to close them again. It was blinding. I covered my eyelids with my hands, decreasing the amount of light hitting me. It was just too overwhelming.

After a while, the light slowly went away. I smiled slightly, and took my hand of my eyelids. I opened my eyes to a beautiful garden. Everywhere I looked there were flowers, plants, animals, or water. It was truly astonishing. I had never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

I stood up, and carefully walked around the meadow. It was mostly a lime green, but all the other colors managed to have its part in it, too.

I laughed, and spun around in a few circles.

"So I'm guessing that you like it here?" Someone asked me. I quickly stopped, and looked up.

A gorgeous woman was standing about 20 yards away from me. She was tall, maybe around 5'8'', and she has the most slender and beautiful body. Her hair was wavy, lightly falling over her shoulders. It grazed its way from her forehead to her shoulders, as if making a pattern. She had slightly pale skin, and her eyes were a deep green. She was wearing a turquoise dress that hugged her body, ending at her toes. It had soft green patterns on it, making it look beautiful.

"W-Who are you?" I asked meekly.

"Why, my name is Samantha." She replied with a grin. "I'm here to help you."

"Help me? With what?!?" I exclaimed. Something about her just creeped me out. She looked too perfect.

She looked at me, her eyes full of pity. "You are in coma, honey."

I eyed her suspiciously, biting my lip. "No. I feel fine." I argued. She laughed, and shook her head. "Of course you feel fine. This is all an illusion. You aren't really here. You are just imagining it." She explained to me. I clenched my jaw, staring her down. "Liar."

"See for yourself." She said, nodding over to the waterfall. I cautiouslt walked over to it, and looked back at her. She nodded once again, and I turned back to the waterfall.

I had deep blue water falling rapidly from it, with bright rocks and stones at the top and surrounding it. I raised my hand, and lightly touched the water.

But I didn't feel anything.

"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping back. My breath sped up, and I turned back to Samantha. "What was that?!?" I yelled at her.

She smiled triumphantly. "See? I was right." I glared at her. "OK, you were right. Big deal. Now could you explain to me what's happening?"

She looked me in the eye. "You are in coma. Right now, this is all an illusion. You are making this all up. Well, except for me. I am always here. I was waiting for you to think me up. Then I appeared."

I just stared at her, her words astonishing.

She sighed. "When you first woke up, was there a purple mist or some other color around you?" She asked. I thought back a moment. What mist…..

The mist! How could I forget! It almost killed me! And then, it said that 'My time was up.' That was freaky. I explained what happened to Samantha, and she nodded knowingly.

"That's my little brother. He loves to freak people out." She scoffed. "And to think all those years-"

"OK, I get it, he's your brother. But what did he mean your time is up?" I asked impatiently. She looked down.

"Chad may start doing some things to himself if you don't wake up." She mumbled. I stared at her for a second, confused. "And by do some things to himself, you me-". I froze. A horrible thought dawned over me. Chad. Cutting himself.

No.

NO.

No.

NO!

I imagined him sitting down on the bathroom floor, with a blade in his hand. Before I could stop myself from thinking more, Chad wiped some tears away from his face and slung it over his left wrist, creating a deep cut. Blood splattered everywhere and he cried more. "Sonny… wake up…" he sobbed.

"He would never do that!" I screamed. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought of him ACTUALLY doing that. Samantha looked at me, her eyes full of sorrow. I kept shaking my head. He couldn't do that to himself.

"He loves you." Samantha whispered. A huge lump formed in my throat, the size of a soccer ball. It blocked any air coming into my body, making my vision blurry. Sire, Chad did tell me he loved me before. In the beach. But at that time, I thought that he was lying to me. Playing with my feelings. Oh, how stupid I was. And then, in the ambulance. He was crying for me. And he told me he loved me then, too. But I was in too much pain to comprehend what he was saying. Until now.

I fell to my knees, burying my face into my hands. Chad loved me. And I loved him. But he would never know. Not unless I woke up. I quickly snapped my head up, wanting to ask Samantha a question that would change me, Chad, and our future.

But she wasn't there. She disappeared. "Samantha?" I called out into the meadow, creating an echo. I spun around in a few circles, but she was nowhere to be seen.

I fell back down to the ground, now sobbing. I was left here, with no one. I couldn't wake up. I didn't know how to. I could only dream. That was it.

"Sonny." A manly voice whispered. My body became paralyzed.

"Don't worry. It's just me." He mumbled, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sprang up, and looked at the man. I was about to scream, but I choked. Because you want to know who was sitting down on the ground a year away from me?

My abandoning father.

Zora's POV

I miss Sonny so much. It has been so dull and boring without her. The sun doesn't shine as much, people are glummer, we can't come up with any new sketches, and it's horrible. The only thing that keeps me happy is Chad. He never gives up on Sonny, so neither do I.

I stayed silent in my little vent, praying silently that Sonny would live. My pet snake slivered past, amusing me. The corners of my lips turned up just a little.

C'mon, Sonny. Come back. Gnomey doesn't even make me smile anymore.

**SPOV**

I screamed in surprise, clasping my hands over my mouth. My father wasn't supposed to be here. He left us. And then he died in my heart three years later, since he made a new family.

"Sonny. I know that you're freaked out right now." He calmed me, standing up. I backed away a little bit, not sure of what to say back to him.

"Trust me," He started, "This is all in your mind. You want me here. You miss me. You're imagining me right now. I'm not really here with you." I stood there, shocked. I DON'T want him here. I'm sure of it. He left me when I was little. He never cared about me. Nor will he ever.

"You left us." I whispered. My whole body shook. He stepped closer to me, and for some strange reason my feet refused to move back. It was like I was letting him in. Tears formed in my eyes, and I let out a sob. I felt as if the ground was shaking under me. I fell forward, and my dad caught me swiftly in his arms. I leaned against him, burying my face into his chest. He stood there awkwardly, until he wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I missed him. There, I said it. I never had a real, loving, caring father. Just a mother. And trust me, that wasn't enough. Heck no.

Once I calmed down, I rubbed at my eyes and looked up at him. He smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. For some reason, I couldn't be mad at him. He was my dad. No matter what he did, even if he left us, I would always love him as if he was a caring father.

"Allison." He mumbled, smiling. "My daughter."

"Sonny." I corrected him. "I go by Sonny now. Only mom and some other people call me Allison." He nodded, and sighed. Uh-oh. I know that sigh. Mom did that when she wanted to talk about something serious. Now I know where she got it from.

"Al-Sonny," He quickly corrected himself, scratching his head and mingling around a few feet away from me. "Can you tell me what in your right mind were you thinking when you jumped into that car?"

I gulped, and looked down. I knew what he was talking about. A horrible memory flooded through me.

~Flashback

"NO! Sonny, stop the car right now." Chad yelled.

"What are you? My mother?" I exclaimed.

"Right now I am telling this to you as your best friend. Dammit, Sonny! I-"

"CHAD! AHHHHH!!"

"-love you."

I gulped, nervous. Of course I knew where I was going when I jumped into that car. Plans formed in my head just seconds before I performed them. I was hoping to go so fast that I would lose Chad, who was trailing behind me,

And just drive. I had about $1,000 in the compartment for emergencies. I was hoping to use that, and just be free to do whatever I want.

"Sonny." My father said sternly. I sighed, and sat down next to a tree.

"I was thinking about running away." I explained, tears forming in my eyes. "Just to be free, away from all the drama. Yes, I knew I was overreacting, but that's just me. I overreact sometimes. And yes, I was stubborn. But what else was I supposed to do? Chad called the reporters on me, and probably wanted a shot of us together. I bet when he said I ove you to me, he just felt guilty." I said, words slurring out of my naturally. By the time I was done tears were racing down my cheeks, and I struggled to wipe them away.

Dad sighed, and sat down next to me. He looked at me for a minute. "And why were you about to tell him you love him back?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I stared at him, shocked. How did he know all of what happened?!?

He read my expression, and laughed. "I know everything that happened." I opened my mouth to ask him how, but quickly shut it. I didn't feel like having this conversation.

"So?" He asked, wanting to know. I leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes. A few more tears slid down in the process, but I ignored them. "Because it's true. I'm in love with him. When he said that he loved me, I didn't care if he was saying the truth or not. I just wanted to let him know the truth. No matter what he thought of it, or if he even felt the same way." I replied. I heard shuffling next to me, at opened my eyes. My dad was looking at me with a thoughtful expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. I lifted my head off the tree a little bit. "What?" I asked him.

He merely shook his head, and looked into my eyes. "Sonny, what does your heart tell you?" He asked, avoiding my question. I thought for a second, and looked down, playing with my fingers. "That he's the one." I responded. "He's always been. No matter what he does or how self-centered he may be, I will always know that he is the one for me."

My dad smiled, and lifted me off the ground, enveloping me into a tight hug. I stood there shocked at first, but quickly hugged him back. Hey, he was my dad.

"Then do what your heart is telling you, and remember. Life doesn't put things in front of you that you are unable to handle. You're strong, no matter how naïve someone might think you are."

_I'm coming back, Chad. Just you wait. _

**CPOV**

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped into the room. I expected to see Sonny with her eyes open, admiring the flowers near her table. Then we would see each other, and I would burst into excitement at her consciousness.

But that wasn't what I got.

Instead, I was welcomed by a pale face that looked like it hadn't moved for days.

I raced over to the bed, and kneeled over her, searching her face for any sign that she was awake.

None.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Her teeth shattered a bit, but that was all I got. "Sonny!" I exclaimed, looking at the heart monitor. It was still a bit slower than normal.

NO! She was supposed to be awake! She wasn't supposed to be in a coma right now! I had talked to her on the phone! That was her! I could recognize her voice anywhere!

I sighed, and went to the other side of the room. I sat down on the couch next to the window.

I must be hallucinating. There was no other way to explain things. Nothing. Nada.

I reached into the blazer of my front pocket, and pulled out a sharp blade. I always had it with me, just in case of some emergency. I held it high in the air, inspecting it. It shined in the sunlight, reminding me of how Sonny's hair used to shine. I sighed, and brought it down to my lap. I flipped it over in my two hands, and froze. I knew exactly what to do with it.

I pulled my left sleeve up to my elbow, and looked at it for a second. Then, I raised the blade, and took a fast swipe on my arm. Blood flowed out of my arm, and onto my black blazer. I sighed, not bothering to clean it up. Pain flooded through me, but I ignored it. This helped me, a lot. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. Ahhh…. This was good. It made me forget about all the drama in my life right now.

It made me forget about Sonny. I opened my eyes again, and took another swipe, this time bigger and deeper. I flinched, this one really hurt. I groaned, my head whirling. I got a few tissues from a box near me, and cleaned the blade. Then, I cleaned my arm. Red still smeared all over it and poured right down, so I went into the small bathroom inside of Sonny's room. I turned on the sink, and put my left arm under the flowing water. This felt good. The sink water turned pink while going down the drain. I flinched a bit, but it was worth it. If it helped me stay calm for a few seconds, then it was worth it. I shut off the water, and grabbed a towel. I wiped my arm with it, but it turned red. I silently cursed, and grabbed a box of tissues. Laying down on the couch, I took one long glance at Sonny. She looked so peaceful, I wish I was her right now. She had nothing to worry about.

I took the blade out again, and took a deep breath. I looked at Sonny one more time, and smiled.

This is for you, Sonny.

_Swipe._

* * *

**_Ok, now I know it didn't have any Channy. I was planning on adding a WHOLE LOT, but I came up with the Chad idea. I need it to end like this to make the next chapter!_**

**_Next chapter will be ALL CHANNY,100%. PROMISE!_**

**_If you have any ideas, all are welcome! You can tell me what you want to happen, and ill add all the ideas together! _**

**_This chapter had so many of the reviewers ideas! _**

**_xoxo mimo7197 O_o_**

**_ I need like 10 or 15 reviews to make the next chapter! Thanks!_**


	12. Sonshine

**Sorry for taking too long to upload! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Tawni's POV

I sat in the prop house, filling my nails to perfection. Each nail went straight across, and I was careful not to ruin my newly-manicured frenchy. It just looked too perfect to go to waist. Like me!

Nico and Grady ran into the prop house, carrying a bag of popcorn. They looked like wild animals, jumping up and down for no apparent reason. It was sick.

Zora peeked out of her sarcophagus to see what all the noise was coming from. When she spotted Nico and Grady, she rolled her eyes and shut the door again. I stared for a few moments, and shuddered. 12-year olds.

"Yo man, I think we are going to find the most perfect popcorn twins we have ever seen!" Nico said proudly, inspecting each one carefully.

"Yeah! And then we could give them to Sonny when she comes back!" Grady agreed excitedly. Me and Nico froze. Suddenly, I didn't feel like filling my nails anymore.

Nico just nodded, and continued inspecting the popcorn without as much courage and happiness as before. I clenched my filler, and breathed in and out.

Grady had made up this little thing about Sonny only being asleep so he wouldn't have to be sad all the time. I tried to tell him that it was stupid, but every time he would shut me off and say that he didn't like sad thoughts.

I heard a whimper from Zora's sarcophagus, and considered getting up. Zora has been in there more than usually lately. She sometimes cries, sometimes thinks, and the other times, well, I don't want to know.

I sighed, and continued to file my nails, attempting to get my mind off of Sonny. Of course, that didn't work too well.

Every since she- well, she left, Condor Studios didn't seem so happy and "Sonny" anymore. Our sketches weren't as funny anymore. Marshal seemed tired all the time and it wasn't going well with . The Mackenzie Falls cast even seemed less proud of themselves as usual, and less selfish. Then, there was Chad.

There was no more sparkle in his eyes. (or as Sonny liked to say, his right eye.) He was never smiling, only for his acting. He acted better now than usual, since he was already depressed. Whenever he came to lunch, he would get his lobster or steak or whatever, sit at his table, and just stare at it. The most he would take was a couple of bites out of it. That was it. I was really starting to get worried about him. He always seemed distant, like there was nothing he cared about anymore. He still visited the hospital, though. He would go after work, and a couple of times on the weekends. Sao far, it has been two weeks since the accident, and Condor Studios has not been well.

I sighed, and got up. I began wandering around Condor studios until, surprisingly, my feet led me to the Mackenzie Falls set. I looked up at the banned wall list. The So Random cats was off of it. I sighed in relief, and went inside. I headed toward Chad's dressing room, and when I reached there I stopped. It was a big star on it that said Chad Dylan Cooper. I lifted my hand up, and lightly knocked on the door. I heard a short thud and some shuffling inside. I knocked again, and heard a muffled "Who is it?"

"Tawni." I answered, and waited. A minute later, he opened the door. I gasped.

His hair was a mess, going this way and that. His clothed were wrinkled, and his face looked like he hadn't slept in a few days. "Chad, what-" He pulled me inside hastily, and slammed the door behind him. I yelped at the sudden movement, but steadied myself. I turned back towards him.

CPOV

I sighed, and turned around. Tawni was standing there staring at me, with her arms crossed. I ran a hand through my hair, and motioned for her to sit on the couch. She obliged, and I sat down next to her. She bit her lip, and turned toward me.

"How are you?" She asked sincerely. I scoffed. What kind of question was that? How could I be alright when the love of my life is in the hospital because of me? Was the even possible?

She placed a comforting hand I my shoulder. I flinched; I wasn't used to Tawni being so nice. She had softened up in the past two weeks, but I still had to get used to it.

"Chad." She said firmly. I sighed, and turned to her. She didn't look so good either. Her hair didn't bounce as it normally did, and her eyes looked tired. But of course, she still had all that makeup on. Even in the worst of times, Tawni Hart would still try to look pretty. But not as pretty as Son-another girl I wont say her name since I'll break down crying.

"What?" I asked her. She looked me in the eyes, and sighed. "You have to hold yourself together. It's not the end of the world just because So-" I flinched, and she started again. "Just because she isn't here right now, doesn't mean she isn't with us. She wouldn't want you to be this way, Chad. She would want you to make the best out of this situation, which you aren't doing." She took her hand off my shoulder and played with her fingers. "We all miss her. But it's not the end of the world. She'll come back. She just needs some time. Trust me. Soon enough, we'll see her skipping around the hallways giving everyone homemade brownies again. And I know that she'll come back. Because she loves you."

I looked up at her, on the verge of tears. That was the first time Tawni said that she loves me. Even though I couldn't hear it from her, hearing it from her best friend was a close second. "You really think she loves me?" I squeaked. Tawni smiled and nodded eagerly. The corners of my lip turned up a bit, and I got up and stretched. "Thanks for that, Tawn. I really needed that." I looked back at her, and she was looking at me with wide eyes. I froze, and looked at my arms. Uh-oh.

My sleeved had went up when I stretched, and you could see cuts and dried blood all over part of my arm. I gulped, and quickly reached to pull my sleeve back down. But Tawni was too fast. She got up and grabbed my right arm, pulling up my sleeve. I tried to protest, but she was holding my wrist so tightly that I didn't say a word. Her eyes became wide as she inspected all the cuts on my arm, and ran her fingers over the dried blood, her mouth becoming an O. She looked up at me, pure hatred in her eyes.

"What is this?" She asked. I tried using my acting skills to lie, but it didn't work. "I got into a fight." I said, but I could tell from her eyes that she didn't believe me. I looked at the ground, and she let go of my arm. She took a deep breath, and fixed her gaze on me.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!?" She screamed. I quickly covered her mouth, and pointed towards the door. What if people heard her? I would never live it down.

She bit my hand, and I quickly pulled my hand away, disgusted. She glared at me, about to cry. "How could you do this to yourself?" She asked. I just shrugged, and sat down in a chair, putting my head in my hands. "I don't know. I just can't take it anymore. She's not going to wake up. She's going to leave me. She's gonna abandon me here, leave me all alone. I just can't take it."

"And so you cut yourself?!?" She hissed at me. I looked up, and saw her sitting on the knees right in front of me. I shrugged, leaning into the chair.

"And what if she does wake up? Chad, you're killing yourself. This isn't right. You're gonna hurt her." She lectured me. I sat there, confused. "Hurt her?"

"If she wakes up, what is she going to think when she sees the love of her life cutting himself? She'll be heartbroken. That's not gonna be good for her, coming out of a coma."

I sighed, and Tawni stuck out her hand. I looked at her questionably, and she clenched her jaw. "Give me the blade, the razor, the knife, whatever you're using to kill yourself. Hand it over." She said in a dead serious tone. I was about to argue, but the look in her eyes terrified me. She was going to get it either way.

I got up, and went over to my jacket. I pulled out the pocketknife, and handed it over to her. She shook her head, and headed towards the door. She opened it, and paused. She looked back at me. "Tomorrow, 3'oclock. We're going to the hospital." I nodded, since I went everyday anyways. She nodded back, and shut the door.

3:00 the next day

CPOV

Me and Tawni entered Sonny's hospital room, me in the lead. When I saw Sonny, I froze.

Her brown hair didn't shine in the light like it usually did. Her chocolate brown eyes were protected from my view under her eyelids. Her skin was still pale, like always. Her lips were turning a little bit pink again, which lifted my hopes and spirits up a lot.

Tawni urged me forward, and I sat down in one of the chairs beside Sonny's bed. She sat in the one on the other side, and clutched Sonny's hand. "Her skin's so cold." Tawni whispered. I nodded, staring at Sonny's face.

But something was off.

Her skin wasn't as freakishly pale as it was the last time I visited. It was slightly tanner now, giving her more of a color. I sighed in relief. This definitely meant that she was getting better now.

Tawni stared at her face, frightened. She probably didn't visit as much as me, so she didn't see Sonny getting better. To her, she probably looked worse. I made circles with my thumb on Sonny's hand smoothly.

Sonny's hand twitched. I jerked back, my chair scooting across the floor. I jumped out of my chair, and locked eyes with a bewildered Tawni. I shook my head, shocked.

"What?" Tawni exclaimed. She stood up and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me. My teeth clanged together, and I came out of my sudden shock.

"H-her hand twitched." I managed. Tawni froze, and then looked back at Sonny. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she took her seat and started mumbling something to Sonny, probably begging her to open her eyes. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I turned toward the windows, and admired the beautiful view, trying not to think of Sonny.

"I'm going to get some coffee, you want some?" Tawni asked, getting up. I shook my head. She walked out of the room.

I lifted up my sleeve to show all my cuts and bruises. I flinched. How could I do this to myself? I was killing myself, just for a girl.

I sighed. It wasn't just any girl. It was Sonny Monroe. My girl. My sonshine.

I pulled my sleeve back up, wincing as it touched all my misery.

"C-Chad?" A hoarse voice said. I sighed. "What?"

But the voice didn't answer. I turned around, but no one was in the room. My eyes landed on Sonny.

Her lips were parted slightly, and her hands were grasping onto the sheets. I rushed over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. I brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open, pools of chocolate now visible. They were more beautiful then I remembered them being.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed. She jumped a little, until her eyes rested on me. "Chad." She breathed. I nodded eagerly, grabbing her hand in mine and squeezing it. She squeezed back a little, still very weak. My heart leaped right out of my chest. She was here with me. Alive. And well. This was all I needed.

I pulled her in for a hug, burying my face into her hair. "I missed you so much." I mumbled. "M-me too." She said, leaning closer into me. I breathed in deeply, wanting this moment to last forever. She pulled away, and I instantly felt disappointed. Once I saw the happiness in her eyes, I became instantly better again.

Sunlight came in from the window, reflecting on Sonny. She giggled, and I grinned. I had waited so long to hear that giggle of hers. So long to see her smile, and just to see her chocolate brown eyes. But even longer just to tell her how I felt.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I had been so depressed, I hadn't even thought about the whole Skylar thing. The way Skylar told me that she never really felt anything towards me, that she was just making a bet. But it worked. I did fall in love with her.

She noticed my sudden change in mood, and looked into my eyes. "Chad, what's wrong?"

I stared back into hers, getting lost into them. Her eyes were perfect. But I couldn't get distracted. I bit my lip, looking away from her and to the ground. "T-That bet with Skylar. It wasn't true, right?" I asked cautiously. She sighed, and my heart stopped. Of course it was. She would never want to be my friend. I was a selfish, arrogant jerk who never cared about people.

"You still believe what he said?" She asked me. She put her hand on my cheek. "Chad, look at me." She mumbled. I obeyed.

"I would never make a bet with Skylar. I never talked to him in my entire life. I would never hurt you like that." I smiled, my heart really filling with love again. So she did care about me. That was all I needed.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Fine." She grinned, happy to be playing our little game.

"Good." I shot back playfully.

"Good."

So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so- good!" I smirked back, leaning in. She leaned in too, and butterflies filled my stomach. My palms began getting sweaty. We were just inches apart, I could feel the heat coming off of her skin,-

"SONNY!!!" Someone screamed.

Seriously?!?!?!?!?!?!!? We both jumped in surprise, going back to our earlier positions.

I quickly turned around, and saw Tawni drop her cup of coffee onto the floor, and rush over to us. She engulfed Sonny in a huge hug, grinning like mad. Sonny always had that affect on us.

"Tawni!" Sonny cried back. "You're here! I can't believe it!" Her cheeks were bright red, and she didn't look at me. I had never felt more awkward in my life.

Tawni let go of her, giving me a glare. "Why didn't you call me when she woke up?!?" She exclaimed. I shrugged. "She just woke up like a few minutes ago." I responded casually. Tawni reached over the bed and wacked the back of my head. "A few minutes are a long time!" She snapped playfully.

"OW!" I cried, rubbing the back of my head. This sent Sonny into a fit of giggles, which I couldn't help but smile warmly at, ignoring the comeback to Tawni I was about to say. We'll save revenge at Tawni for later. Especially for breaking me and Sonny's magical moment.

My phone rang, making us all jump up in surprise. I grabbed it off the table, and looked at the caller ID. "It's Nico." I said to them Sonny reached out her hand, her eyes pleading. Can I answer. I nodded, and handed the phone to her. When our hands touched, fireworks went throughout my whole body. I ignored them.

Sonny pressed talk, and brang the phone excitedly up to her ear. "Hello?"

I heard talking on the other end, and Sonny face scrunched up in confusion. Stupid cute. "No, this is not Chad." She said.

I scoffed. I did NOT have a girly voice.

I heard muffled sounds on the other line, and then screams that were so loud Sonny pulled the phone away from her ear.

"SONNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE COMING TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!" We heard Nico scream, and them Grady scream in the background. This set us into fits of laughed, until we were clutching our sides and tears were rolling down our cheeks. Sonny choked, and me and Tawni quickly stopped, reached over to her. "Sonny?" I asked, scared. "W-water." She croaked. I quickly poured her a glass, my heart beating fast. I handed it to her, and she drank it all in one gulp. When she was finished, she handed the cup over to me. I filled it again and set it on the table, just in case.

"Thanks." She breathed. I sighed with relief. She was OK.

"You scared me!" Tawni placed a hand over her heart, but then quickly realized what she just said. "Not that Tawni Hart gets scared." She quickly covered up. Me and Sonny smirked at each other. Same old Tawni.

I grabbed Sonny's hand, and she smiled warmly at me, sending shivers up my spine. Just having her here with us again, it felt so right. I smiled back, noticing Tawni eye my sleeves that were protecting all my cuts and bruises, and then me. I ignored her.

Me and sonny had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

**This chapter didn't have as much Channy as I planned, but in the next chapter the whole gang will be together once again! And Skylar MIGHT make an appearance!**

**I need like at least 10 reviews to make the next chapter! Oh, and give me ideas! That would be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you have a good mid-winter break! (for those of you who have it, like me)**

**O_o O_o O_oO_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o O_o **


	13. Realization

**I MADE A MISTAKE! Im so sorry!**

**My first mistake is that I haven't updated in like a month! IIm sorry! Ill make the next one faster and juicier!**

**My second mistake: **

**I didn't realize Skyler played Devon on Mackenzie Falls! Stupid, right? I wanted Devon to be chad's friend in real life!**

**So from now on, the bad guy will be will still be skyler, and Devon on Mackenzie falls will be Devon in real life! Skylar will be a guest star!**

**If you don't understand what im saying, just review and tell me! Ill reply!**

**Im sorry for getting you guys mixed up, but you'll see why in later chapters!**

**

* * *

**

NPOV

Sometimes, I think miracles do happen. As I raced right out of there, Grady following me and Zora racing in the vents, I found this as proof. I was sure Grady had to run Olympic speed to catch up, but that was the least of my worries. As I passed by Marshall's office, I stopped to tell him the news, and to let Grady catch up.

"MARSHALL!" I screamed, making him throw all his papers in the air. They looked like clouds, until they flew down to the ground. At any other time I would have laughed my head off, but not this time. "SONNY'S AWAKE!"

"What?!?" He said, scratching his freakishly bald head franticly.

"She's awake! Tawni and Chad are at the hospital with her right now!" I exclaimed, and ran off to my car. I jumped, in, and Zora popped up in my back seat. I screamed, and she laughed. "Why are you so slow? We could be at the hospital right now!" She cried, while I sighed and turned on the engine. Grady followed closely behind in his car, which he rarely uses to come to the studio with. Most of the time, he drives with me.

As I was driving to the hospital, with Zora silently muttering to herself in the back, I texted Portlyn the news. She replied quickly that she was coming soon, with the rest of her cast. I put my phone down, and silently prayed the whole way there.

_Get well, Sonny. Please get well. _

CPOV

I stroked Sonny's perfect hair gently, humming to myself. Her hair was a golden brown, dancing its way down her face. It looked magnificent in the light. And I've got to admit, it came in at second place, right after my hair.

Sonny opened her resting eyes, and turned to me. She smiled, giggling. "What?" I asked her.

"Out of all the songs, you choose to hum Collide by Howie Day?" She asked me. I blushed. That song fit perfectly for us. No wonder I was humming it.

"Well, I love that song." _Just like I love you._ I wanted to add, but didn't. That was too rushed. She had just woken up fifteen minutes ago. And anyways, I didn't want to tell her how I felt in a hospital. This place gives me the creeps.

"Where's Tawni?" Sonny asked. "She went to the bathroom." I answered her. She nodded, and grabbed my hand. Her little touch sent shivers up my spine, and sparks throughout my body. I smiled at her, and she pulled me over to the bed. I got up off the chair, and sat on the edge of her bed. She played with my fingers in her two hands.

"You seem quiet." She said, looking up at me. I stared deep into her eyes. "I'm just so happy that you're awake." She giggled her cute little laugh, and butterflies exploded in my stomach. This was true love, wasn't it?

"What have you been up to lately?" She asked me. I shrugged, peering down to see that she was very close to coming in contact with my wrist. And once she went there, she would find out everything.

Cuts. Screams. Hurt. Lies. Pain. Anguish. It was all there, trailing up and down my arm.

She seemed to notice my sudden frantic expression, and her eyebrows creased with worry. "Chad?" She asked.

"Mmmhh." I answered, eyeing my arm. She didn't seem to notice that.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, as if it was our little secret. No way in hell was I telling her. No one knew except me and Tawni. But that didn't count. She found out by accident. I would have to live with the pain until all of my cuts healed, which could take weeks. "Nothing." I assured her, glancing down at her face. She smiled weakly, but in her eyes I knew that she knew that I was lying. This wasn't the last conversation about this, but she let it drop.

We stayed like that in a comfortable silence, brown washing into blue. I could feel the heat coming off of her skin, which meant I leant in closer to her unintentionally. I was about to lean back, but she leaned in as well. I closed my eyes, bracing my moment that was about to come. It would be the best moment of my life.

Our lips were merely millimeters apart, when a loud crash filled the hallway. We both jumped, our faces a deep red. I cleared my throat, looking down. She laughed nervously, until we heard a yelp from outside.

"Seriously, man?!?!?" Nico's voice filled the hallway. Sonny's eyes lit up, probably excited to see her friend. But that wasn't the last surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Grady yelled, out of breath. Sonny lightened up even more.

"Shut up and move you nitwits!" A squeaky voice yelled. Sonny sat up. "Hurry up!" Nico yelled, probably at Grady.

And then they appeared. All out of breath, except Zora, they stood at the doorway breathing heavily.

"Nico! Grady! Zora!" Sonny squealed. I chuckled at her sudden outburst. They raced over to her, each giving her humungous bear hugs. Tears rolled down Sonny's face, making me worried. "Sonny?" I asked her, once Zora let go of their hug. "Are you OK?"

Sonny nodded. "I'm just so happy to see everyone!" She exclaimed.

"Especially Chad." Nico added. I looked at him, confused. "Huh?" Sonny asked him. He nodded once at us. "Did we interrupt something?" He asked, gesturing to us again. I looked at Sonny, and she seemed to realize it before I did, her eyes widening. I looked down too, and saw that somehow our hands had intertwined after she said hi to everybody. She quickly pulled her hand back, to my disappointment. I hid the hurt I was feeling, cleared my throat, and sat back down in the chair next to Sonny's bed.

An awkward silence formed between everyone. Grady played with his fingers, Nico adjusted his hat, and Sonny suddenly seemed to take interest in her blanket. Zora finally broke the silence, skipping over next to Sonny.

"How was it? Did you see a bright light? Did you dream of us? Did you dream of dead people?" She asked franticly, her head leaning towards Sonny in a freaky way. Sonny cleared her throat, looked at me with wide eyes, and then turned back forcefully to Zora.

"Well… umm… you see Zora.." She began. Zora perked up, leaning towards Sonny even more.

"I was in a happy place." Sonny said, her voice getting a little high. Hmm. That was weird. Why would she be lying about that?

Zora nodded, disappointed of the calm answer, and went back to her chair. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable.

Suddenly, we heard yet another crash. We all jumped up.

"What the-" I started, but was interrupted by Zora.

"The aliens have come for me! She squeaked nervously, jumping up and diving under the bed.

"ZORA!" Sonny screeched. She slapped the mattress a few times. "Get out from under there!"

"EVIL!!!!" Zora whispered. I sighed, putting my head into my hands. This girl cannot get any weirder.

Sonny screeched yet again. I jumped up, surprised. But when I looked up, she was grinning madly at the door. I looked over. Portlyn was standing there, catching her breath. She was probably running.

Devon and Trevor were behind her, along with Chastity (who plays Cloe in Mackenzie Falls). Huh. Nice of them to finally show up.

"OK, next time, I'm not wearing heels!" Portlyn complained, while Chastity agreed from behind her. She looked up, and her eyes widened. "SONNY!!!!!!" She screamed, running over to Sonny. I laughed. Devon, Trevor, and Chastity immediately perked up, walking over to Sonny as well.

The usual: how are you? How are you feeling? What have you been up to lately? And all that stuff was said.

Sonny's smile brightened as Portlyn and Cloe sat at the edge of her bed, gossiping and telling her all the latest news. Trevor and Devon came over to me, and sat on the two chairs next to me.

"How ya been, man?" Devon asked me, punching me lightly in the shoulder. I grinned. "Better now."

"You were totally out of it before." Trevor told me. "You were like a living zombie. You never smiled or nothing. It was freaky." He shook his head. "We were gonna have a fit if Sonny didn't wake up! You're finally happy." Skylar added.

Was I really that out of it? Did I really act like how they were saying? I smiled at them, but inside my mind was whirling. What happened to me before?

"Where's Skyler?" I asked them. I really didn't want to see our guest star that had almost ruined me and Sonny's life, but I wanted to know what the idiot was doing right now. Sonny stopped laughing on the bed, and began playing with her hands. If she was looking at me, I would have gave her an apologetic smile.

"Oh, he's probably hanging with Dakota Condor. He will do anything, and I mean _anything,_ to get on that little girl's good side. Ugh." Trevor shuddered. I laughed weakly.

SPOV

"We missed you so much!" Chastity exclaimed. Portlyn nodded, grabbing my hand. "We have so much to fill you in about!" She gushed. I laughed. You could never be bored with Portlyn.

"First of all, your new crush." Chastity said. Portlyn shifted on the bed, and I giggled. This was going to be fun.

"Where's Skyler?" Chad said in a harsh voice. I immediately stopped giggling, and looked down at my hands.

They were talking about the Skyler who almost broke me and Chad's friendship.

The Skyler who almost made me end my life.

_The _Skyler who made Chad hate me.

The Skyler who made me realize my deep feelings for Chad.

I bit my lip. How could I have been so stupid before into letting me and Chad's fight get to me life that? I was definitely crazy. No one would every do that. Except for the messed up ball of sunshine.

Portlyn gently patted my hand. I forced a smile for her and Chastity.

"Oh, he's probably hanging with Dakota Condor." Trevor responded. "He will do anything, and I mean _anything,_ to get on that little girl's good side. Ugh." He shuddered. Chad laughed weakly.

Oh, how much I would give to see him before this every happened. Before I caused him all of this heartbreak. It was all my fault I was in here. Not Chad's, and not Skyler's. All me.

"Hey." Chastity said, grabbing my attention. "Where's Tawni?"

As if on queue, Tawni came waltzing back in, a dreamy look on her face. "Sonny! David just asked me out!" She exclaimed. Once she realized everyone was sin the room, she cleared her throat. "Uh… I mean… Portlyn! Chastity! You're here!" We all burst out laughing. I think this was the first time I laughed like this since forever.

"Hey, Tawni." Chastity perked up. "Come sit." She scooted over and made some room for on the end of the bed. I sat up, crossing my legs under the covers.

"Anyways…" Portlyn said. I looked over at Nico, Grady and Zora, who were deep in conversation about their latest prank on the Teen Gladiators. "What's up with them and the Gladiators?" I asked. Tawni laughed. "They made this prank war a few weeks ago. I don't think you remember. They have to, like, keep this book filled with funny pranks and each team keeps pranking one another until one surrenders. And with Zora, I'm definitely sure the gladiators will give in."

"Ditto." Portlyn agreed. She looked over to them again, and I saw Nico wink at her. My eyes popped out of my head. "What's up with you and Nico?" I asked her. Everybody stopped talking and stared at the two. Nico coughed, and Portlyn bit her lip, standing up. "Uhh.. well, you know.." She began.

"Yea, Portlyn. How come he just winked at you?" Chad said, and he started laughing with Trevor and Devon. Nico's face turned bright red, and I suddenly felt guilty for him. "Hey, if you guys don't wanna tell us, that's fine." I said to them. Nico shook his head, and stood up. "No, you have a right to know." He said. Portlyn gasped, and turned to face him. "Nico!" She hissed. "You said you weren't ready!"

"Well, now I am." He said. Chastity squealed in excitement. "Tell us! Tell us!" She cried. Portlyn shifted nervously from one foot to another, while Nico looked calm and collected next to her.

"I'm helping her audition for a new movie role." He said. Portlyn froze, and looked up at him.

"Movie role?" She asked.

CPOV

Oh, this was priceless. Serves Portlyn right for all the times she got me in trouble with our director when we first started the show. I turned to look at Sonny, who looked at Nico with a guilty expression on her face. Did she like him? No way, that couldn't be true. I mean, just because they were friends and all, and he seemed to closer to her than Grady…

Oh my God, Sonny liked Nico! My face turned beet red, and I squirmed in my chair. Devon gave me a confused expression, which I ignored. How could I have been so stupid? All this time, she liked Nico, and I was just her friend. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"I'm helping her audition for a new movie role." He said. Portlyn froze, and looked up at him.

"Movie role?" She asked. He nudged her, and she finally caught on. "Oh, yea! You know, the new movie coming out, uhhh…." She looked up at Nico. "A Spy Never Lies?" He said as if asking us. We all shook our heads.

"Well of course you don't know it, it's still up for auditions!" Portlyn exclaimed. Ugh. She was the worst liar ever. I could see right through her. There was something going on between them. I knew it. I looked over at Sonny again, to see her making eye contact with Nico. He stared back, giving her a 'What am I supposed to do?!?' face. She stared back, giving him a hard glare. Ad that's when I knew it.

Sonny Monroe. The love of my life. My sunshine. Had a crush on someone else.

Three Days Later.

Condor Studios.

12:00 noon.

SPOV

I sighed, opening my dressing room door. Chad had been acting weird lately. Two days after everybody came; I was let out of the hospital. The doctors said that I was recovering extremely well. All I had to do was take medication for a week after I ate breakfast and before I went to bed.

Chad stayed beside me the whole time, and the others came in at least once. He always seemed uncomfortable when we were left alone. And whenever I asked him about it, he always responded that he just didn't like hospitals. But I knew that wasn't it. That look on his face. I had seen it on him before. But I just couldn't remember when. And until I find out what is wrong with him, my nerves wouldn't go down.

And when we arrived at the studios just a few minutes ago, and quickly said goodbye, saying he had to get to set. No hug, nothing. He didn't even look me in the eye.

But right now, I pushed him out of my mind and entered my dressing room. The familiar scent of Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa and perfume hit me. I closed my eyes and breathed it in deeply. I had missed this so much. I opened my eyes again and walked into the room. Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror. She had stopped acting so selfish and conceited a few months ago, but she still had her moments. I collapsed onto the Cheetah print couch, and sighed. Tawni turned around, and saw me.

"Sonny!" She squealed, coming over to me. She gave me a gigantic bear hug. I laughed. Yes, Tawni Hart became a hugger like me.

"So who's David?" I asked her, referring to the guy she said she had a date with in the hospital. She pulled back and blushed. "Well, he was your doctor." She admitted. I gasped. "What about all those princes and movie stars?" I asked her. She shrugged. "True love isn't something you can control." She gushed. I laughed. I was just about to ask her how he was like, when our door slammed open.

"They're selling nachos in the cafeteria! It one day only!" Grady exclaimed, while Nico stood behind him. We jumped up, and we heard Zora scurry in the vents. Yup. She heard us.

"Lets go!" I exclaimed. We started off towards the commisionary. When we got there and opened the doors, everybody jumped up. "Welcome back, Sonny!" They screamed. My mouth fell open. It wasn't a party, there were no decorations, but everybody at Condor Studios was there. Nothing could have been better. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I was sudden;y attacked with hugs and welcome backs, and soon enough I was sitting down with my cast at out usual table, eating nachos.

"Brenda felt bad, so she decided to do this for you." Nico explained to me, pointing to the nachos. I looked over at Brenda, and gave her one of my biggest smiled. She smiled back. Hmm…Never seen her do that to me before. I shrugged the thought away. Nothing could ruin this moment. When we finished our nachos, I took everyone's order and went to get frozen yogurt. They added a new machine with almost 20 flavors. Life could not get better.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and everybody got quiet. I turned around, and saw the one, the only,

_Skyler._

**

* * *

**

**And there it is! OOOOhhh.. Skyler has officially entered the story, causing new trouble for Sonny and Chad!**

**Im sorry I didnt get to update... school calls for work!**

**All kinds of ideas are welcome! I always put them in a folder, so I could go back to them when I have writers block!**

**If you don't understand about Skyler and Devon, just go to the beginning of the chapter! Its all there! If you stil dont understand, just send me a message or write it into your review! **

**Review! Review! Review! (10-15 please) =)  
**


	14. Misunderstanding

_Do you every get that feeling that even when you think things are right,_

_They're still terribly wrong?_

_Like you know that how you want things isn't going to end up that_

_way?_

_I've been feeling that a lot lately._

_And trust me, it's not good._

_**~Chad

* * *

**_

CPOV

I never really understood the significance of everything around us. Everything plays a huge part in our daily lives. We may not know it now, but sooner or later it'll be gone, and too late.

I absentmindedly kicked a rock, and slowly walked out of the woods. This was where me and Sonny always used to come and goof around. Sometimes, we would wear our swimsuits under our clothes, come, and swim for hours. No one would ever notice our absence, they were used to it. It was a special place for us.

I looked up and smiled at all of the birds flying freely in the sky. They looked so calm, so at ease. Like nothing could affect them. I would give anything to transform right now and fly out into the open sky.

It would be magnificent. The rush of air, my hair flying madly around, the feel of everything under me.

As I walked along, I slowly reached Condor Studios. Just being near here and I already felt a pang in my heart. All because of one girl. One simple little sunshine who managed to board my emotions on a rollercoaster. They rolled up and down, side to side, and right side up. All without her noticing.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I Took it out, and looked at the text. It was from Devon.

_Where are you, man? ~Devon_

I sighed, and put it back into my pocket. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I walked into Condor Studios, and straight to my dressing room.

I passed by the huge posters of all the shows on the lot, right in front of the So Random poster. There, right in the front, an angel was smiling at me. She had the most delicate hair, with luscious chocolate eyes. They pierced into mine, sending shivers up my spine.

I shook my head, and kept on walking. How could one girl do this to me? I was Hollywood's heartbreaker, not the broken. Chad Dylan Cooper never gets hurt by a girl. Never. Not even some small-town girl from So Random. It was impossible. And just because her laugh sent the whole room shining, or how I secretly loved her acting, or how when she skipped into a room, she also sent my heart skipping-

NO! I couldn't think this way. I had to forget about her. That was the only way.

I got to my dressing room, and opened it with the key I put under the rug. No one knew about that key. That way, I wouldn't have any intruders or stalkers.

I walked in, shut the door with my foot, and plopped down on the couch.

But as I did that, my left arm throbbed, and I winced. I rolled up my sleeve, and looked at all the healing cuts and bruises.

How could I have been so stupid? I let one girl get to my head, and I start cutting myself? I MUST have been an emotional wreck. Two years ago, if someone told me I would be doing this. I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy.

But now, I'm sitting here, cursing every moment I had with that pocket knife. I had to also thank Tawni. If she didn't take it from me, who know what would have happened.

My cell phone rang again, making me jump. I sighed, and picked it up, while rolling down my sleeve.

"Man, where are you? Didn't you get my text?" Devon exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. I was just gonna reply." I lied. That was one of the perks of acting.

"Sure." He responded. Of course. I couldn't lie to him. "Anyways, we're throwing a party for Sonny in the commisionary. You should come. Given the way you guys have been kind of distant, this would really do you some good."

"Distant? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, just shut up and come over here." He said, and hung up.

Just great.

I got up off the couch, and looked into the mirror. I was wearing a blue button down shirt with beige pants, and still had my perfect hair. I grabbed my cell phone, and walked over to the commisionary.

SPOV

I stiffened, and went back to pouring Tawni's strawberry (it had to be pink) frozen yogurt. I tried to ignore the pained feeling I felt inside of me. I mean, Skylar was just some guest star. Sooner or later, he'd be gone, and so would all my memories of him. I hope, at least.

I finished pouring Tawni's choice, and went to mine. Hmmm… Mango-peach… watermelon…. Vanilla…. Sunshine!

They had a flavor that was named Sonshine! How cool was that?!?

**(A/N: I know…. Sunshine is a weird flavor…. I couldn't think of anything! =)**

I finished, and set it down on the tray. I turned to go and eat with my cast mates, when suddenly I bumped into someone, sending the entire frozen yogurt tray onto them.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, getting napkins and trying to wipe it off their uniform. Wait- wasn't that a Mackenzie Falls uniform?

"It's OK. No harm done." A velvet voice said. I bit my lip, and looked up. With that kind of voice he had to be cute-

"AHH!" I screamed. Skylar looked at me, amused.

"What's wrong, Sonny? Can't handle all of this?" He asked in a cocky way, like Chad. I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing to handle. And if you don't mind, I would rather be with my friends than be here, talking to you. So excuse me." I said, pushing past him.

"Sonny, wait." He stopped me, lightly grabbing my elbow. He spun me around, our faces merely inches apart. I scowled.

"Skylar, let go." I hissed. I looked up and saw determination written all over his face. Just great.

"Not until you hear me out." He demanded. I huffed, and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant for all of this to happen." He began. I still refused to look at him.

"Look, I didn't know it would get this far. It was only a harmless prank." He lightly grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "I never intended to hurt you. I'm truly sorry."

His Hazelnut eyes pierced into mine, sending butterflies whirling in my stomach. No guy has ever been this close to be, begging for an apology, and deeply sincere before.

But then again, why would I forgive him? He nearly messed up my life, and my friendship with Chad. He tore my heart into a billion little pieces, and I still haven't been able to pick all of them up yet.

And on the other hand, why wouldn't I forgive him? Sure, he caused a lot of trouble, but he didn't mean to. Like he said, it was only a harmless prank. And he sounded so sorry, like he really cared…..

I sighed. "Fine. You're forgiven." I said. His eyes lit up. He smiled, and our eyes locked. "Thank you so, so much. I won't let you down. And more importantly, I will never, ever hurt you again." He said in the most caring voice. I smiled back at him.

He began to lean in. I froze. This was Skylar right in front of me. Why did I keep picturing me and Chad in the same position? And more importantly, was Skylar trying to kiss me?

I froze, and decided I needed to stop him before he got the wrong idea.

"No, Sky-"

"What the HELL is going on here?"

CPOV

I walked into the commissary, and was hit by laughter, music, and everyone on the lot. It really made me smile. This was the first time we all did this. Wait-CDC is not getting touchy. Nu-uh. Never. Hmph. Chad Dylan Cooper does not smile for other people's pleasure. Yeah. That's right.

"I walked up to Devon and Trevor, who were on the left side of the room.

"Hey." I greeted them. They looked up from their conversation-which was very hushed- and smiled at me.

"Chad. Nice party, eh?" Devon asked, smirking at the room. He was right. The whole commissary was transformed into this cool hip party. They even added colored lights.

"Yea. Who set this up?" I asked them. Devon fidgeted, and Trevor suddenly seemed interested in his cup of punch.

"I said, who set this up. Now answer me." I demanded. Chad Dylan Cooper does not take no for an answer. And he definitely doesn't approve of his friends ignoring him.

They looked at each other, nodded, and turned to me. "You see, Chad. Skylar was feeling really bad about what he did, so he came up with this idea to have a welcome back party. Everyone in the studios had a grudge on him, and he was mostly ignored." Anger built up inside of me. That guy has the nerve to throw MY SONNY a party after what he did to us?!?

"But if it makes you feel better," Trevor began. "He was known for the guy who messed up the best two actors in the studios. Even almost fired him, until our director told him that he was needed for only one more episode."

One episode. That was it. And then, he'd be gone. I let out a deep breath. I could live with that. It's not like he could do anything worse than what he did before, right?

I looked around the room, spotting Portlyn, Tawni, and Chastity near the back, whispering and looking at the frozen yogurt machine. I was about to turn and see what they were all over, but Devon grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"No need to look over there, Chad. It's just a machine. Nothing there." He quickly said. He motioned to Trevor, who came to the other side of me.

"Yea, Devon has a point. Let's just sit down and act cool, like we are, right?" He said with a grin. "You are the best actor of our generation, am I right or am I right?"

Something was off. Why were they acting like this? NO ONE distracts CDC.

Come to think of it, where was Sonny? This was her party, anyways. Wait- I couldn't think about that! I had to forget about her.

I gave them weird looks and turned around before they could stop me.

When I did, my heart froze. I felt like a volcano erupted inside of me. Because right there, right in front of my eyes, the person I truly hate most was about to kiss the person who I truly love the most. I pushed passed everyone else and made my way to the back furiously. As I reached there, I saw Sonny hesitate, but she didn't push him away.

"What the HELL is going on here?" I exclaimed. Sonny quickly turned around and saw me. "Chad! It's not what it looks like!" She cried.

"Really, because I find that very hard to believe!"

She looked back at Skylar and pushed him away, coming over to me. "You don't understand, Skylar apologized." She explained.

"Oh, so he apologized, huh? And you forgave him?" She looked taken aback, but then turned angry.

"You know, Chad, sometimes people apologize because they are trying to FIX what they had done. And that's what Skylar is doing. He isn't evil. You know that." Sonny lectured me. But none of what she said had any effect of what I was feeling right now. Skylar stood behind her smugly, shaking his head at me. I clenched my fist.

"Playing the jealous boyfriend, Chad?" Skylar teased. "That doesn't seem to fit right for you. Maybe the third wheel would do you good." Anger flared up inside of me. I stepped forward, only to be stopped by Sonny.

"Stop!" She cried, sending a cold glare to Skylar. "Can we just forget about the past and look into the future?"

"Nope." Skylar said, popping the 'p'. I sighed as Sonny looked at me, pleading for me to say yes.

"Please, Chad?" She asked with those cute brown eyes. I looked back at Skylar, who crossed his arms, waiting for my surrender.

Psh. Like that was ever going to happen.

"What's going on over here?" Devon asked. I turned around, and saw him with Trevor coming toward us.

"Nothing." Skylar said. I snorted, and put my arm around Sonny.

"Come with me. Lets get out of here."

As we walked by people stared at us, having seen the whole incident.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me!" Sonny hissed when we reached the hallway. I glared at her.

"Hey, I'm not the one who almost kissed a guy who put you in a coma for two freakin' weeks!" I cried. She sighed.

"Chad, I swear I was about to push him away-"

"I bet you made that decision when I stopped you, right?" I interupted, folding my arms and leaning against the wall.

"Oh, so now you think you can control me?"

"I'm not the one who went from one guy to another in less than three days!"

"What are you talking about?!?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about." I said, getting closer to her. "First Nico, and now Skylar? Who are you gonna go to next, Grady?"

She stared at me, wide eyes. Suddenly, she started laughing. "What?" I asked her.

"You- thought- I l-liked Nico?!?" She said between giggles. I made a duh- face.

"Chad, Nico's going out with Portlyn!" She said, controlling herself. I froze. "Huh?"

"Well, they are obviously going out, and she isn't ready to tell everyone yet! He's hurting! I felt sorry for him. That's all."

Wow, Chad. Fall in love with a girl and accuse her of liking two guys? This is even worse than being tied down in the first place.

"Why do you care?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. I shifted nervously from foot to foot. Shoot.

"I-Uhh, didn't want you getting hurt. I mean, obviously everyone knew Nico was going out with Portlyn." I lied. She raised her eyebrows again, accepting my horrible explanation.

"Fine." She said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good? I asked uncertainly. She gave me one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Oh, we are so good."

Tawni popped up from out of nowhere, and spotted us. "There you guys are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She cried. Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"Tawni, we're right next to the door." She said, pointing to the commissary door merely a yard away from us.

"Ohh… well, you see… let's get back to the party!" She said, grabbing our arms and leading us back inside.

I spotted Skylar still in the back, flirting with a meal or no meal girl. Wow. Who could ever think about another girl when Sonny's in their life?

_Did you ever sense a feeling of warmth?_

_Acceptance?_

_Love?_

_That's how I feel when I'm around my friends. _

_I love it. _

_I truly do._

_~Sonny_

_

* * *

_

Hola people of the world! (I'm not Spanish)

Sorry it took me so long to update... i have 4 tests and 5 projects due the week! I'm surprised I survived!

This monday and tuesday i have the ELA.... thats bad newsss

but..... here's the good news!

**YOU HURT ME, CHAD **is going to be updated soon!

I've been working on it... it may have a twist, idk yet! Possibly a two or three shot!

please review ideas! it'll take me shorter to update!

There is going to be a huge conflict in this story... don't think I've gone soft! I may make like one or two chappters happy, and then the mood drastically changes!

**10-15 reviews please! **Write conflicts if you have ideas! (it could involve other characters, too!)


	15. Pride

_When you look at someone,_

_Don't look at who they are on the outside,_

_instead the inside._

_But sometimes,_

_Both are far worse than you can ever imagine._

Nobody's POV

Chad Dylan Cooper sat at his vanity table, reading over his script for the latest Mackenzie Fall's episode. Apparently, Mackenzie's 'father' made an appearance, and tried to end the feud between Mackenzie and Devon. It worked, until Skylar (playing Edward) came in and caused a big fire, making everyone turn against one another in an attempt to figure out who did it.

In other words, it was an over-dramatic episode that included the person Chad hated the most.

He sighed, and put his script down. Nothing seemed to be working this week. After the party, the so random and Mackenzie Falls cast hung out all night. And guess who was there with them?

Skylar.

The whole night, Skylar tried to flirt with Sonny. Her being too naïve didn't notice, but everyone else did. Chad stayed by her side the whole time, shooting glares toward Skylar when she was distracted. And Skylar sent glares back.

Typical.

"Hey, Chad." Portlyn chirped as she came over and took a sip of his loganberry smoothie. He rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "Hey, Portlyn. Don't you have your own smoothie?"

"Yea. But then I would have to walk all the way too my vanity. Too much work." She said as she inspected her nails. Chad sighed and turned back to his mirror. Noticing this, Portlyn raised her eyebrows. "What's got you down in the dumps? Lemme guess, Skylar?"

"He's been all over Sonny these past two days." He whined. Portlyn merely laughed.

"Chad, it's called being a teenager. And don't act like you're not acting the same way." He scoffed, and got up out of his chair.

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Fine! Maybe a little!" Chad snapped. "But I just want to protect her. Who knows what Skylar could have up his sleeve?"

But Portlyn wasn't listening. She was staring behind him. He turned around, and saw who was looking at.

Speak of the devil.

"Portlyn!" He roared. She blushed.

"What? He's so hot. If only he didn't have a bad rep….."

Chad sent her the cruelest glare he could muster.

"Sorry. Sorry." She quickly backtracked.

"Arent you with Nico?"

"NO!" She yelled all defensive. He raised his eyebrows.

"I-Its complicated." She bit her lip.

"Anyways," he began. "Could you keep an eye on him for me? And if he tries _anything_ on Sonny, text me right away." He told her. She groaned.

"Chad, I don't have time for this!"

"C'mon, Portlyn!"

"But why?" She whined.

Chad was about to answer when Skylar came up to them and stood next to Portlyn.

"No time to do what?" He asked curiously, that mischievous glint in his eye.

Portlyn, noticing this, gave in. "Fine. But only for you-know-who." Portlyn sighed.

Chad smiled, mostly because of Skylar's confused expression.

Chad: 1 Skylar: 0

Sonny's POV

I nibbled on a small piece of chocolate, sitting in the prop house. Rehearsal was over early for the day, and everyone else went to the commissary to eat fro yo. I wasn't in the mood, so I stayed here and waited for Chad to come. He usually did after his rehearsal, daily.

I flipped through the channels, finally coming onto one very familiar.

"HELLLOOOOO!" Chad yelled, making me screech in surprise. He doubled over in laughter as I glared at him.

"Not funny!" I cried, but I couldn't help but smile. He just looked so darn cute…..

Once he finally calmed down, he came over and sat next to me.

"How's my favorite sunshine?" He asked. I blushed. "Peachy."

"Peachy? Really Sonny, really? And what in the world are you watching?" He complained.

"What's the matter with this?" I asked him, annoyed.

"I don't know. You tell me. I stopped watching Tom and Jerry when I was five." He teased me. I rolled my eyes. "Chad, you are so in over your head. You don't have to be under a certain age to watch cartoons."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Ye-" Chad paused at the sound of my phone mooing. He sighed dramatically, shaking his head listening to the weird ring tone. Well, to him.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?" Tawni asked me. "You want to go out into the city with me and the gang? We're just going to walk around, shop, and all that kind of stuff."

"Sure." I chirped, hanging up. Chad raised his eyebrows at me.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the prop house.

"Where?" He asked me confused. I laughed. "We're going out into the city with everybody! Won't that be fun?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You can find the good in anything so normal." He laughed, and we walked along.

CPOV

This trip has been nothing but fun. We went to all kinds of places, even took a stroll in a nature area. We're having lots of fun, but Skylar had to come with us. Up until he's gone, he has to stay with us, so he's temporarily part of the gang.

Yippee.

All the girls walked ahead of us, smiling and carrying shopping bags. Everyone had at least five except for Sonny and Chastity. They didn't like to overbuy, unlike Tawni and Portlyn.

Ferguson and Trevor walked next to me, with Skylar trailing behind us, and Nico and Grady in the end. We all had to wear disguises, and so far nobody recognized us.

Zora wasn't here for some odd reason. She said she wanted to go to the pet shop. Something tells me they're going to having one less snake once she leaves.

"Let's go into Eau Devour!" Tawni said looking back at us. I looked up the street to see a very fancy looking café. Trevor nudged me. "Always the highest place for Tawni." He joked, and I cracked a smile.

We entered the restaurant, and I walked in close behind Sonny. When they got us a table, Sonny sat down, and Skylar managed to sit down directly across from her. I slipped into the seat next to her, with Portlyn on my right and Tawni on Sonny's left. Everyone else just took empty chairs.

I picked up the menu and opened it. It wasn't anything special to me; I've been to five star places before. I looked to my left and saw Sonny's nose scrunched up at the menu, trying to figure out what everything meant. I laughed, and she turned to me.

"What?" She asked innocently. I bit my lip. "Sonny, you need help figuring out the menu?"

"Psh, no." She said her voice going high a few octaves. I rolled my eyes and flipped to the lunch menu. Skylar eyed us from under his menu, but I tried not to notice.

After a whole five minutes of exclaiming what a crème Brule was to Sonny, we ordered and got our drinks. I sipped my coke while Sonny spun her straw in circles inside her mango smoothie. Skylar looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey Sonny, want to taste my drink?" He asked her. She hesitated. "Sure." She said uncertainly. He looked past that and slid his drink over to her. She took a sip and brightened. "Is this strawberry kiwi?" Sonny asked.

"Sure is." He responded, flashing one of his smiles. I gagged, but only Portlyn seemed to notice. She flicked my forehead, earning a glare.

Chastity giggled, looking down at her phone. "What are you reading?" I asked her. She jumped and blushed beat red. "N-nothing."

I raised me eyebrows. And from the corner of my eye, I noticed Grady and Nico exchange glances.

Weird.

"Here's your food." A gorgeous girl came up and served us our French fries, steaks, lobsters, and whatever the heck was on Grady's plate. Was that a mountain of cheese? Never mind.

"We should come here more often." Nico said, checking her out. She blushed. Portlyn's face turned red with anger, and she squirmed in her seat.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She bit her lip and shook her head. "It's not important."

Why was everybody shutting me off today?

Once we finished our food, we all went outside to take a final walk out in the city. We spent about three hours eating and talking, so it was beginning to turn dark. Los Angeles gleamed with delight in the dark night, blinding us with endless colorful lights.

"Isn't this the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Sonny asked me, looking up at the sky. I looked down at her and smiled. "Second best."

She blushed, playfully hitting me on the shoulder.

"What do you think about Nico and Portlyn?" Sonny asked me. I shrugged.

"They're one weird couple. But I think they will work out sooner or later."

Portlyn's POV

We walked through the streets of LA, enjoying everything around us.

Correction: everyone else enjoyed the evening.

I still couldn't believe Nico would do that to me! He just went on and flirted with that waiter as if I was invisible.

And now he was walking behind Grady and Devon, whistling to himself and smiling up at the sky. I couldn't take it anymore.

"What was that?" I asked Nico, grabbing his elbow and making him stop and look at me.

"What?" Nico asked me, confused.

"You were flirting with that waitress in the restaurant!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, so now you care?"

"I always did!" I protested.

"No, you didn't." He argued. "You didn't even want to come out about our relationship."

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. "Exactly." He sighed. He started to walk again, but I stopped him.

"Nico, wait. I'm not embarrassed to be seen dating you, if that's what you think."

"Then what's the problem?"

The truth is, even I didn't know why. It' just that whenever Nico was around me, I got these butterflies in my stomach. And then when I thought of us dating, that sent me into a fit of happy giggles and happy dances. But coming out and telling everyone, well, I didn't know how I felt about that. It was weird. I didn't know what to do.

"You know what, Portlyn?" Nico began. "When you figure out what to do, call me. I just don't want to have to keep waiting for a special girl that doesn't commit as much as I do."

And with that, the other half of my heart walked away.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks, and I began walking slowly. I didn't want to loose everyone, but I didn't want to be near Nico at this moment.

I love Nico.

And by the looks of it, he loves me too.

So what's holding me back?

CPOV

It all happened so fast. I didn't have enough time to act. One second, me and Sonny were just walking along, having a good time. Then the next second everyone was screaming Sonny's name.

"SONNY! LOOK OUT!" I swirled around, confused. Then my heart stopped.

Sonny was crossing the street, oblivious to the fact that we all stopped at the crosswalk. She didn't hear any of out screams over the loud busy city. A drunk driver was racing down the streets, not paying attention to where he was going.

"SONNY!" I screamed, running over to her. Just as I came onto the street, a strong hand pulled me back, sending me flat on my butt. I looked up, furious. Then I saw him.

Skylar ran up to Sonny, pushing her out of the way. She screamed by the sudden impact. They landed onto the other sidewalk, with Skylar lying protectively over Sonny.

Anger built up inside of me. I was supposed to be the one who saved her. And what if he didn't have enough time to save her after pushing me out of the way?

Everyone cheered and clapped, jumping up and down in relief. We waited for the walk sign, and all crossed the street. But I sprinted over there, looking down at the two of them.

Skylar was smiling and whispering words to her, while Sonny lay there under him with a pale face and a frightened look. I clenched my teeth, and pulled Skylar off of her.

"What t he hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I just saved her, and your only interested in your pride?" He spat in my face.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I punched him.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

_Loving you was never easy. _

_There was always an obstacle. _

_And right now, we're in the biggest obstacle of them all. _

_Someone else is in love with you. _

_But you'll choose me, right?_

_Right?_

_

* * *

_

Im sorry for not updating!

my family is going on vacation and I was out all days and weekends getting ready!

**My vacation is until the end of august, so I probably won't be updating since all I have is my itouch and only my cousins have the computers. Im leaving today. **

I will definitely be writing in my notebook, and I will put all my stories on my flash drive so I have them with me.

Im ecstatic with all the hits to _you hurt me chad!_ Thank you!

Hopefully I will update at least once this summer.

**Im writing a new oneshot involving Sonny and Chad with James Conroy. Here's a preview:**

_"I waited for you." He said between clenched teeth. "Every day, every hour, every miserable second I pictured your face inside my head, just so I wouldn't be lonely. Every time I would come in here, everything would remind me of you." He took a deep breath. "And then, when I hear you're back, I see you with him?" His voice broke, but he prevented any sobs from breaking out. He couldn't look like the weak one. His heart had been broken, yes, but he didn't want it to show. He wanted to be strong, like everybody thought he was._

_"It wasn't like that!" She exclaimed. "You don't understand! He came onto me! You have to believe me, Chad. I would never hurt you like that." Her eyes glistened with tears, not believing what was going on. If only she left her house earlier. If only she didn't bother to talk to Tawni before she left. If only she hadn't been so naïve to think James had actually changed. Then none of this would have happened._

_"You actually expect me to believe that after what I saw?" He cried._

_Dark memories taunted them both, swirling around in their heads. _

Thanks for reading this!

Luv you all!

Review please! And give ideas, since I don't know where to take the fight. **The more ideas the faster it'll be updated!**

**10-15 reviews please!**


	16. Confession

Skylar was smiling and whispering words to her, while Sonny lay there under him with a pale face and a frightened look. I clenched my teeth, and pulled Skylar off of her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I just saved her, and your only interested in your pride?" He spat in my face.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing.

I punched him.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

He looks at you like you are his prey.

But in reality, you are a beautiful, naive girl.

I'd do anything in the world for you.

But him, he'd jump right onto a ride with you.

And when he gets bored, he'll push you right off.

"Chad!" Tawni screamed at me.

Skylar looked up at me, lightly touching his bloody lip. He sent daggers with his eyes towards me, and I sent them right back.

"This has been going on for too long." He said, and came closer to me.

"You don't think I know what you're doing?" I said to him. "You're trying to get close to her. And with me out of the picture, you'll have her all to yourself." I shook my head. "Just sick." His eyes widened and he hurled me to the ground.

My body collided with the floor. Ferguson and Devon rushed over, but I put a hand up to stop them. Skylar looked down at me, hatred oozing out of him. "You're sick." I told him. "You just play around with people until you get sick of them."

His eyes widened, and the next thing I knew he was throwing punches at my face, chest, neck, anywhere he could see. I blocked most of them, but the pain that went through my body only made me stronger.

And angrier.

"CHAD!" Sonny screamed. I pushed Skylar off of me, lifting myself up. He came up to me and grabbed my collar.

"Just wait." He snarled. "So help me God I will do anything to get Sonny. And that includes getting rid of you."

I scoffed. "Oh, really? And what makes you think you'll get her so easily?"

His eyes showed a challenge. "She never loved you, and she never will."

I pushed him away from me just as the other guys came in. They pulled me and Skylar apart, but nothing could change what had happened.

"Cut it OUT!" Devon yelled at us. I looked over to see Sonny looking at me, frozen. I wanted desperately to hold her in my arms. To tell her that it'll all end soon.

But Skylar's words haunted me deeply.

"_**She never loved you, and she never will."**_

CPOV

Tuesday morning

(The next day)

8:15

Mackenzie Falls Set

I sat in my chair next to the director, watching a scene between Chastity and Devon take place.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

Last night, Sonny was gone before me and Skylar calmed down and the guys let us go. I wanted to talk to her and explain why I got so mad. I wanted to tell her everything.

But lately, a hole has formed in our relationship. I used to tell her all my problems, but right now she is my problem.

I don't know why, but she seems to have me on a hook. Her every movement leads me in the same direction. Her every feeling affects me.

And right now, I feel like crap.

"Hey" Portlyn said as she slipped into the chair beside me. I nodded and mumbled a good morning to her.

She sat silently, tapping her nails against her arm rest.

Bart ran by, holding a donut that was due ten minutes ago.

It was funny how everyone else seemed the same as my whole life was going downhill.

"Sonny was really shaken up." Portlyn said, looking at me. I bit my lip and turned to her.

"She just didn't know what to do. I thought she would cry, but she didn't. I thought she'd run, but she didn't. She just stood there, frozen. And then the weirdest thing happened." She paused and looked at me, as if choosing her words. My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"She just looked at me and told me to take her home. Her face looked dead. It was as if her soul got ripped out of her, and her body was just there with us. And on the drive back, she didn't say a word. She hardly looked at anyone."

"It was as if she wasn't even there."

SPOV

Monday night

(Yesterday)

11:31

Tawni's car

I watched all the buildings flash by as we drove home. It was funny how one night could change everything. I mean, one minute you could be having the best time of your life with your best friends, and the next your almost hit by a car and there's a huge fight. I bit my lip and leaned my head against the window. Tiny water droplets fell down the window and disappeared. I suddenly wish I could be like them. Their life was set; there was no question about it. Soon, they'd turn into clouds and rain back down again. They didn't have to worry about problems.

Or fights.

Or love.

Seeing Chad and Skylar brawl made me realize something. Maybe my life isn't what I thought it would be. Maybe they were just hiding the fact that they hated each other to make me happy. Or maybe, like always, I was too naive to see it.

That's what I hate about me. I never see the big picture. I always look at the beautiful parts of it, focusing on what's great and beautiful. The problem could be right in front of me, and I'd never know it. I just needed a slap in the face.

Too bad Chad had to get it instead of me.

I closed my eyes and I thought of all that's happened in the past few months. The big fight with Chad, me falling into a coma, waking up, thinking everything was fine, another fight with Chad about Nico, and finally, tonight. I bit my lip, trying not to think of the truth. But I had to.

All of everyone's problems were because of me.

I'm the route of Skylar's lie to Chad.

I'm the reason everyone got so depressed.

I'm the one who told Nico to go after Portlyn.

I'm the one who started the fight between Skylar and Chad.

I'm the one who ruined everyone's lives.

I opened my eyes and looked around the car. Everyone was talking quietly, still shocked at what happened.

From that moment on, I decided something.

The only way to get everyone happy again is for me to be out of the picture.

Permanently.

CPOV

8:20

Tuesday Morning

Sonny's Dressing Room

I knocked lightly Sonny's dressing room door, and pushed my hands into

my pockets.

"Come in." Sonny said in a soft voice. I opened the door and shut it behind me. Sonny stared at me from the couch with those big brown eyes that I just loved. I had trouble not melting right there.

"Hey" I said, going over and sitting down next to her. She kept her eyes locked on me the whole time.

"About what happened last night." I began. She looked down.

"Yeah. Last night."

"I just want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to go and explode like that."

She sighed and looked up at me, and it was then that I noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "Sonny? Were you crying?" My heart literally broke inside. I made an angel cry. I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she leaned back.

"Last night, when you and Skylar fought, I realized something." She whispered. I had to lean in to hear her. "And what is that?" I asked her. Her eyes filled with tears. "I ruined everything."

_ "What?"_ I asked, astonished. How did Sonny ruin everything? She was too naive to even see that Skylar liked her.

"I'm the one who overreacted when you said you hated me. And then I got into the car accident, and fell into a coma. And-And- I just _can't take it! I'm_ the one who told Nico to go after Portlyn, and now both of them are hurt. _I'm_ the one who was too _stupidly blind_ to see the _freakin' light_, and that caused you and Skylar to get into a fight. You almost killed yourself trying to save me. It's just my _idiotic_ mistakes that get people into horrible situations! _I'm horrible!"_

She got up and walked over to her vanity, resting her arms on the table and leaning forward.

"_Sonny!" _I cried, standing up. "What the hell are you talking about? You really don't see how much everyone loves you!"

"Yeah!" She said, facing me. "They love me enough not to blame me for anything. But I know what they're thinking, Chad! Heck, I know what you're thinking! I'm the route of all this! Without me, everybody's lives would be back to normal!"

"You actually think that we would like it here without you? Sonny, you've got to believe me!" I went over to her and cupped her face. She tried pulling away, but she was standing against her vanity. "Sonny, you don't realize how much I care about you. You're just gonna throw all of that away because you think I'd be better off without you?"

"You are-"

"No, I'm not! Sonny, when you were in a coma, I tore myself apart! I felt that it was my entire fault! I mean, I tried to imagine my life without you, but I couldn't! You literally wake me up in the morning, Sonny!"

"Really?" She asked me, her eyes filling again. "Because I think that if I died, everybody would be better off."

She pushed away from me, but I grabbed her elbow, pulling her to me. She pulled back, but I grabbed both her arms. She struggled, but then froze.

"What's that?" She asked me. I looked down.

Crap.

The cuts.

I quickly pulled away and pulled my sleeves down. Tears began falling down her face. "Chad, _what the hell is THAT?" _She screamed. I sighed and looked at her.

"You tore me apart, OKAY?"I cried. She looked up at me.

"You-You cut yourself?" She mumbled in a heartbroken voice.

"I told you Sonny, It tore me apart seeing you on that bed. You were lifeless, as if every breath was taunting me. Every time I'd look at you I'd prepare myself for what I thought would happen. But I just couldn't! And then, I say the knife, and I just-" I paused and took a deep breath. "I don't know why, but I felt that if you were in pain, then I should be, too. I cut myself because I didn't want you to go through this alone, so I tried to feel what you were feeling. But then Tawni found out, and she took away the knife, and-" I couldn't say anything else. Sonny was frozen, but then realization crossed over her face.

_"OH MY GOD!" _She screamed, running her hands through her hair. "I'm a monster! Get away from me, Chad! Get the hell away form me! I can't take it anymore! I'm just ruining you life!"

"Sonny! Sonny!" I yelled, pulling her into my arms. She sobbed, and we just stood there together, a broken girl in a broken man's arms. Every sob that broke through her was a crack in my heart. How could I have been so stupid to cut myself? It only made things worse. And now, on top of everything, she finds out I cut myself because of her-I can never forgive myself.

Eventually, her sobs became quieter until they became eventual hiccups. She broke away from me, her beautiful long brown curly hair tangled.

"Chad, please go-"

"No, Sonny! You need me, more than you think. I'm not leaving you. Never." I softly played with her hair, and she looked up at me.

"Chad, you have to promise me something. I mean, if you want to stay friends with me, you have to do this. Or else I can't be friends with you."

"Anything." I said quickly.

"Promise me you won't cut yourself anymore."

I smiled slightly. "That was established the first second I saw your chocolate brown eyes open." I said. Her lips turned up slightly and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her, savoring the moment.

"Good, because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cut. Not now, not ever."

PORTLYN'S POV

TUESDAY MORNING

AFTER CHAD LEAVES

MACKENZIE FALLS SET

I pulled out my phone and dialed Nico's phone number, number four on my speed dial. It rang a few times, but no one answered.

"Hey! It's Nico, leave a message, and preferably, a joke!"

"Hey, Nico." I whispered. "I just want to talk to you. Can you meet me in the cafeteria at twelve? It'll really mean a lot to me."

I sighed and shut the phone. I needed to talk to him. I needed to get everything straight with him. I thought about it a lot last night, and I finally figured out why I was scared to be with him. I-

"PORTLYN!" My director yelled. "Your scene next! Get into makeup!"

I got up and went over to my makeup crew. Sometimes, I wish I could have control of my own life. All I want to do right now is run into Nico's arms and let him hold me.

But sometimes, things don't work out that easily.

TEEN GLADIATORS STUDIO

TUESDAY MORNING

9:30

"Did you hear of that fight last night?" Rick asked his fellow gladiators. Their muscular bodies and good looks usually made people melt, but to them it was just a perk to being in the show.

"Yeah, I heard Skylar got the crap beaten out of him." Jake laughed.

"So, what are we going to do with Zora?" Nick asked. The other two boys yolled their eyes.

"She's eleven." Said Jake. "What can she possibly do? We'll win with just one little prank."

Suddenly, the lights went out

"What the hell?" Yelled Nick. "Who turned out the lights?"

Nobody answered. They all got up and stared searching the walls for the light switch.

"Jake! Got off my foot!" Rick yelled.

"Not until Nick gets off my arm!"

"What? I'm not touching anyone!"

"Then who's that?" Asked Jake, scared.

He felt something slimy all over his arm. He reached out to feel it with his other arm-

"SNAKEEEEEEEE!" He screamed. The other two boys screamed.

"ZORA! You win! You win the prank wars!" Yelled Jake.

Up in the vents, Zora laughed menacingly (in a cute way) and crawled off.

"Nobody messes with Zora." She whispered, her next prank already formulating in her mind.

SPOV

SO RANDOM HALLS

AFTER CHAD LEAVES SONNY TO GO SHOOT A SCENE

9:32

I walked in the So Random Hallway, trying to ease my mind of all of the pain. I suddenly saw Skylar walk right past me, but I hurried away, trying to avoid him. After a while, I walked calmly, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around quickly, and saw Skylar. I screamed, but he covered my mouth and pushed me against a wall. I bit his hand, and he quickly pulled it away.

"OWWW!" He yelled. "What was that for?"

"Next time you want to get my attention, try coming up to me like a normal person!" I hissed at him. He came closer. "Get away from me." I hissed again.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kidnap you or anything." He said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked him. He looked me in the eyes. "I want to apologize. I'm truly sorry about what happened last night. Chad was a jerk."

I glared at him. "No, you were the Jerk. You always have to get everything _your _way!"

"Hey_, I saved your life!"_ He said, his voice rising slightly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I was so sick of all this fighting.

"Yeah, well, thanks." I said awkwardly. He smirked. "Now, you owe me." He said. My eyes widened. "What?"

"I saved your life, so now you owe me." He repeated. I stared at him, trying to cover the fear inside me.

"Go jump off a cliff." I told him, and walked away.

"I saved your life!" He yelled after me.

"You also ruined it!" I yelled back, walking off to rehearsal.

PORTLYN'S POV

TUESDAY AFTERNOON

12:00

COMISSARY

I sighed nervously, my hands shaking. Every second that ticked by came

closer to the minute he would walk into the room. I took a deep breath and

attempted to calm down. This was just Nico.

No, it wasn't.

It was _Nico._

The boy who stole my heart.

**12:03**

He's going to walk through that door….now!

**12:06**

He's probably running a little late. No biggy.

**12:15**

Where is he?

**12:20**

I sighed and took the last gulp of my coffee.

**12:25**

I'm just making a fool of myself by waiting here.

**12:30**

I wiped the tears off my face and quickly walked out of the commissary. I shut the door to the cafeteria.

And to my heart.

There is no glass heart without a few cracks.

There is no frown without a smile.

There is no hug without two people.

You need two people to mend a heart.

You just have to learn how.

_I owe all of you a million sorry's!_

_Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!__Sorry!_

_You've waited so long for this =(_

_I had a terrible case of writers block, and I was comtemplating on deleting this story. _

_But then I began writing, and I couldn't stop!_

_Please review and send me more ideas! _

_I love you guyss soooooooooooo much!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_3_


	17. Lost Love

_RECAP:_

_PORTLYN'S POV_

_TUESDAY AFTERNOON_

_12:00_

_COMISSARY_

_I sighed nervously, my hands shaking. Every second that ticked by came_

_closer to the minute he would walk into the room. I took a deep breath and_

_attempted to calm down. This was just Nico._

_No, it wasn't._

_It was Nico._

_The boy who stole my heart._

_**12:03**_

_He's going to walk through that door….now!_

_**12:06**_

_He's probably running a little late. No biggy._

_**12:15**_

_Where is he?_

_**12:20**_

_I sighed and took the last gulp of my coffee._

_**12:25**_

_I'm just making a fool of myself by waiting here._

_**12:30**_

_I wiped the tears off my face and quickly walked out of the commissary. I shut the door to the cafeteria._

_And to my heart._

_**Your pain is my pain**_

_**Your happiness is my happiness**_

_**Your joy is my joy**_

_**but sometimes I wonder,**_

_**If my heart is with yours.**_

_**~Sonny~**_

_**drip drop**_

Skylar hated the rain.

**_drip drop_**

It taunted him.

_**drip drop**_

He had many memories in the rain

_**drip drop**_

Memories he wished he'd forget.

_**drip drop**_

_"Skylar!" someone screamed. He leaped off the couch and ran outside. When he came out, he was pummeled hard with water. Droplets danced their way down his face, tracing his jaw line. His blue button down shirt now stuck to his chest, as did his jeans. He breathed hard, his eyes searching for a familiar face._

_He found her near the sidewalk, laughing and twirling around._

_"Angelica?" he asked, coming over. The wet grass scrunched under his feet, letting water jump into his shoes and soak his socks. Thunder roared throughout the sky, laughing menacingly as it reined the Earth._

_"Isn't it wonderful?" She asked him. He squinted his eyes and peered over-yes, it was Angelica. She wore a red sundress which hugged her curves in all the right places. It stopped at her thigh and flew freely down to her knees. Her curly, auburn hair stuck to her face, going up and down in a messy way. She kicked off her heels and ran over to him, her toes swimming in the puddles of water._

_He spread his arms out and she raced over, jumping onto him. Angelica laughed as he twirled her around, hugging her tightly. He almost slipped, causing her to screech, but caught his step. "Angelica." He whispered, stopping and looking into her brown eyes. She bit her lip, stifling a giggle. "Your hair." She said, reaching up and messing it around. He rolled his eyes playfully, messing her hair. But surprisingly, she didn't care. She giggled and let her head fall back, enjoying the droplets that fell onto her face. They laughed with joy along with her, creating a beautiful sight for Skylar._

_"Why are you out here?" He asked her. She smiled up at him, as if the answer was obvious. "It's raining." Angelica merely said._

_Skylar's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, that's why you should be inside. You know, warm and under a blanket."_

_She sighed, letting go and stepping back, spreading her arms out. "Oh, live a little, Skylar. Who knows? It may not rain for another month." She twirled around, her sundress dancing along with her. "Don't you just love the feeling of the rain? The way it can cover you in merely seconds?_

_**The rainbow that it forms after it's gone?"**_

_**Drip Drop**_

_Skylar sighed as he wiped away some of the tears that fell from his face. He was supposed to forget her. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her curly, auburn hair that was crazily beautiful. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of the way they used to snuggle together, enjoying each other's company. He freed himself of this a long time ago. He tore her presence away from his heart, letting all his memories flood out of his brain with it. Her laugh meant nothing to him. Her chocolate eyes didn't make him melt anymore. Her smile was just a curve that set his life in the wrong direction. _ _But somehow, everything was coming back. She meant the world to him. But he couldn't admit that, because he knew that it would lead him into a sea of sadness. It wasn't his fault for the way things turned out. It was just fate's way of telling him that things weren't meant to be._

_**Drip Drop**_

_Skylar got up off of his couch and made his way over to his closet. He bent down and dug all the way under all of the clothes until he felt something familiar brush his fingertips. He grabbed it and sat back onto the couch._

_The box had a soft brown fabric around it, stitched with pink and black stripes. He opened it and softly set the cover on a table, bracing himself for all the memories that would now drown him._

_This was the box he had given her to put all of their memories inside of it. And she had._

_He picked up a small black keychain that had the words "Soon, we'll have our own." on it. He bit his lip as the memory rushed back._

_Angelica sighed as she climbed up her front lawn, digging her hands into her purse. She had forgotten her keys yet again, and was checking to make sure the spare wasn't in her bag. Skylar smirked as he watched her aggravated expression. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration as she finally closed her purse and continued walking up the steps to her porch. She missed a step as her phone beeped and she reached to grab it. Skylar quickly grabbed her elbow and let her regain her balance. Angelica blushed, looking up at him. _

_"I hope you're always here to catch me if I fall." She whispered as he poked her nose playfully._

_"I hope so, too." He whispered back. "That's why I thought of the best way to show it to you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out something and black. "I remembered your forgetfulness with keys-" Angelica rolled her eyes. "Which is why I got you this." He said, showing it to her._

_A spare key._

_"Ohmygosh, Skylar you're a lifesaver!" She squealed, jumping up to hug him. He chuckled and hugged her back._

_"I still haven't said the important part." He said to her. She pulled away and looked at him in confusion. "Huh?"_

_He grabbed the key from her and jingled it in front of her face. She spotted something hanging next to the key. Angelica grabbed it and inspected it._

_"It's a black- uh, what is it?" She asked him. He laughed and pulled her face up toward his._

_"I told you that you mean the world to me, and I've told you that I love you. So, this is sort of like a promise to you." He let go of her face. "Turn it over."_

_Angelica looked at him skeptically before turning it over. On it were five stitched words in pink._

_"Soon enough, we'll have our own." She read carefully._

_"Angelica." He said. "I promise you that someday, we'll have our own house. And kids. And a big, happy family." He said. Her eyes filled with tears as she leaned up and chastely kissed him on the lips. It was short, but sweet and filled with meaning. "It's perfect." She whispered to him. "I love it. Thank you so much."_

_He leaned down for another kiss just as her phone beeped again. He grunted as she giggled and took it out of her pocket._

_"We have to get the cake!" She screamed as she ran inside, using her new set of keys. ""The wedding! We forgot!"_

_Skylar rolled his eyes playfully at his girlfriend's forgetfulness._

_He ran after her as they hauled the cake into the car and drove off to her sister's wedding._

_"Why do you always forget things?" He asked her playfully._

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Please, that's why you love me."_

_"Only a small part." He teased her._

_She laughed mockingly at him._

_'Someday,' he thought, 'we'll be driving to our own wedding.'_

_**Drip Drop**_

_Skylar took a deep breath as he went deeper into the box. There were basic things in there- a teddy bear, some letters, and a few pictures. Finally, at the bottom of the box, he found a small purple ring. The day he gave it to her, they were on a small vacation to Italy. He waited until the right moment, when the city lights were all around them, and they were standing on the balcony of their beautiful hotel. She was surprised and ecstatic. He had kissed her and told her that she was his life- he'd have nothing if she went._

_**Drip Drop**_

_But, unfortunately, things don't go as planned._

_It all came crashing down one day in December, when he thought his life was perfect._

_"Yo, Skylar!" Alex called. Skylar turned around, his muscles sore from lifting weights. He was on his way to go call Angelica and invite her for a picnic. It was one of her favorite things to do on sunny days. He smiled just thinking about her. _

_"Hey, man." Skylar smiled and greeted him, doing a little man-shake. They walked together to the parking lot of the gym, carrying their gym-bags with them._

_"There's a party tomorrow night at Jaycee's. You should come." Alex said to him. Skylar thought about it for a second. "I'll see if Angelica can go." He responded. Alex rolled his eyes. "She's got you all tied up in a knot. __I'm surprised you haven't seen her today yet." Alex laughed._

_"Well…." Skylar began, but Alex cut him off. "You're going to see her, aren't you?" He teased Skylar. Skylar rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you want. But at least I got a girl." Alex placed a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. "Ouch, that went right down to the core." He said. Skylar shoved him playfully as they reached his car._

_"Yeah yeah, go home." Skylar said as he opened the door and threw his bag into the passenger seat. "See ya tomorrow, man."_

_"See ya." Alex waved goodbye as he went to his red Ferrari._

_Skylar put the engine in gear and edged out of the parking stopped at a red light next to the school and looked to his left- first mistake._

_There sat Angelica at a café, sitting across from someone. The other person had his back to Skylar, so he didn't know who it was. But that wasn't what bothered him._

_Angelica was looking at the guy in a way-_

_he gulped._

_The way she looked at him._

_ The light turned green and the cars beeped behind him, but he couldn't move. His eyes were locked on the pair, sitting down and enjoying their time._

_Skylar's heart felt like a thunderstorm, and he was standing right in the middle of it. The thunder blasted out his thoughts, while the lightning shocked him._

_Right in the heart._

_He had to be imagining this. There was no way Angelica-__his Angelica__- was with that guy. It had to be impossible. But as he stared at the two, there was no denying it. There was that glint in her eyes that always appeared when he was around. There was that smile that only came when he walked in the room._

_His eyes clouded with tears as the car's beeping behind him turned louder. The people on the street looked up to watch-_

_so did Angelica._

_But she wouldn't notice him. His windows were tinted black- it was impossible._

_The guy she was with turned around, and Skylar saw a small glimpse of him. He had neat blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile he knew all the girls at his school would swoon over._

_Skylar zoomed off, leaving his heart in a spot he'd remember forever. _

_As soon as Skylar got home, he began packing his things. It was only two weeks until summer was over, and they'd have to leave for college._

_He got a box and gathered all of the memories he had with Angelica- pictures, presents he was going to give her and things she had left at his house._

_He finished packing, wrote a few letters to his friends explaining why, and left town. _

_He was supposed to attend NYU with Angelica, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't see her. So he went across town to live with his father for two weeks, and then left to go to the one school he hadn't told anyone except Angelica he applied for._

_**Julliard.**_

_Skylar sighed and put the box away, deep down in his closet. He didn't want anyone finding them- it was too much pain to explain. Skylar knew he'd overreacted, but that's just what he was known for. Angelica was his life, and one moment changed everything._

_He didn't call her. Nor write. Nor explain why he left._

_He just disappeared out of her life, figuring a clean break was the easiest way for both of them. He couldn't go and face her- that's why he had left. Skylar knew that one look at Angelica and he'd forget about everything he'd saw. But that's just why he had run. He couldn't let her do this. He didn't want to be played. And as long as she was near him or with him, he'd do anything for her. But he had to follow his brain._

_His heart told him to stay and figure things out, but his brain told him to leave._

_I think you know which one he chose._

_And when Mackenzie Falls auditions came up, he had to audition. He hoped, somewhere in the world, Angelica would watch him and see how good his life turned out. She's see the mistake she made._

_Deep down, Skylar wanted her to come back, begging for him._

_But he knew that it wouldn't happen._

* * *

_Portlyn's POV_

_Commisary_

_I still can't believe that Nico ditched me. I waited for a half hour in the commissary yesterday, and he never showed up. I feel like such a fool. I mean, this was obviously a sign that he was sick of us. It was his way of telling me that he was ready to move on. But the problem was, I wasn't. I can't hide my feelings every time I look at him. It's just too much. I finally found someone who cared about me, and I pushed them away._

_ I sighed and sat down at an empty table, and I instantly felt déjà vu._

_Tawni came in and saw me. She sat down, her blonde hair bouncing. She smiled at me, looking ecstatic._

_"Oh my gosh, Portlyn!" She exclaimed. "I went to go get my facial, and there was this new woman and she's great! She gave me the best facial I've ever had. You know the salon im talking about- the one we went to last time. It was amazing!" She sighed dreamingly. "I have to take you there tomorrow. It'll make you feel like you're in heaven! Oh, and don't forget-" She paused when she finally noticed my depressed face. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." I replied, bitting my lip. Oh, God no. I couldn't cry right now. It wasn't right. I had to be strong._

_"Portlyn, what happened?" She asked again, leaning close and whispering, "Does it have to do with Nico?"_

_I glanced up at her, shocked. How did she know about me and Nico? "What?" I exclaimed. "Theres nothing going on with Nico!" She gave me a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about- look. I sighed at put my head in my hands. "I'm so stupid. I ruined everything!"_

_"How?" She asked, bringing her chair closer to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Portlyn, tell me."_

_"I pushed him away." I said looking up. "I wasn't ready to tell everyone about us. And I didn't tell him why. And now hes ignoring me." I was at the point of tears, but I held them in._

_"Nico's crazy about you. You should know that. Every time tyou come in the room, his eyes light up. Portlyn, nothing you could have done will change his feelings."_

_"Oh yeah?" I said. "I called him and told him to meet me here yesterday. I waited a_ _half hour, Tawni._ _He never showed. He just blew me off! I messed up, and now He's never going to forgive me."_

_She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking hard. "I know a way." She said, standing up. I looked up at her. "What are we going to do?"_

_"You'll see." She replied, grabbing my arm and pulling me up. "Let's just say, Nico will be at your feet begging for forgiveness when I'm done with you."_

_"Done with me?" I squeaked. What is Tawni going to do to me?_

_She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Port. Gosh, you and Sonny always think the worst of me. No wonder you two get along."_

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

_Mackenzie Falls Set_

_I swung my legs in Chad's chair as I watched him do a scene with Skylar. Normally, I wouldn't have been here, but I had nothing better to do. Portlyn and Tawni were doing something that Tawni said would "Show him" (I'm still trying to think of who_ _him__is), Nico and Grady were playing video games, and Zora was creating pranks for her prank war with the Teen Gladiators._

_I watched closely as I saw Mackenzie and David (Skylar) fight over Chastitly. Chad's eyes were filled with jealousy, while Skylar had a smirk on his face._

_Things between Chad and I were going good. After he promised me that he'd never cut anymore, I felt comfortable about being around him again. There were no more awkward conversations, sadness, jealousy, or fights. It was just Chad and Sonny, Sonny and Chad Best Friends._

_Well, at least that's what we were to him. I always felt something towards Chad. Ever since we started hanging out, I developed feelings for him. And now I'm positive that I'm in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way._

_Tawni tells me I'm wrong, and I can't help but consider that maybe I am. I mean, he_ _did__almost kiss me in the hospital. And he did get jealous when he thought I liked Nico. But best friends are like that, right?_

_Gosh, I'm so confused. I think it's time for me to tell Chad how I feel. I just hope he doesn't turn me down._

_**Waiting all this time,**_

_**I've realized,**_

_**That no matter what,**_

_**Things have a chance of turning out for the better.**_

_**At least, I hope they will.**_

_**~Skylar~**_

* * *

**Heeelllooooo people! **

**OK, so i know that I'm possibly the worst updater in the history of updaters. But when summer comes, I'll have sooo much free time! **

**I'm writing the next chapter now, and things are going to get rrreeeaaalllyyyyy juicy! Loots of twisted storylines, but down worry, no one will be jumping off cliffs.**

** At least, I hope not. ;D**

**_Anyways, I'd like to see lots of ideas for future chapters. I like where the new story line is going, but if you don't, then I'll drop it. I don't want to put something in that you guys don't like. _**

_**important: If you guys want more channy and less portlyn/nico, tell me in your reviews! Ill make their storylines shorter if you want!**_

* * *

_**10-15 reviews please! **_

_**;D**_


	18. Captured

_**A BIG SURPRISE IN HONOR OF: **_

_**11/11/11**_

* * *

RECAP:

_Sonny's POV_

_Mackenzie Falls Set_

_I swung my legs in Chad's chair as I watched him do a scene with Skylar. Normally, I wouldn't have been here, but I had nothing better to do. Portlyn and Tawni were doing something that Tawni said would "Show him" (I'm still trying to think of who_ _him __is), Nico and Grady were playing video games, and Zora was creating pranks for her prank war with the Teen Gladiators._

_I watched closely as I saw Mackenzie and David (Skylar) fight over Chastitly. Chad's eyes were filled with jealousy, while Skylar had a smirk on his face._

_Things between Chad and I were going good. After he promised me that he'd never cut anymore, I felt comfortable about being around him again. There were no more awkward conversations, sadness, jealousy, or fights. It was just Chad and Sonny, Sonny and Chad Best Friends._

_Well, at least that's what we were to him. I always felt something towards Chad. Ever since we started hanging out, I developed feelings for him. And now I'm positive that I'm in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way._

_Tawni tells me I'm wrong, and I can't help but consider that maybe I am. I mean, he_ _did__almost kiss me in the hospital. And he did get jealous when he thought I liked Nico. But best friends are like that, right?_

_Gosh, I'm so confused. I think it's time for me to tell Chad how I feel. I just hope he doesn't turn me down._

* * *

i think that possibly, maybe im falling for you  
yes theres a chance that ive fallen quite hard over you.  
ive seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
i want to come too

_~LANDON PIGG~_

* * *

Sonny's POV

Secret Garden near Condor Studios

I ran my fingers over the soft grass, admiring its texture. I kicked off my shoes and squished my toes into it. It was so warm, the weather was perfect, and ow I was finally getting a tan. I leaned back into the grass and looked to my right, where Chad was staring up at the sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him. He smiled and leaned back as well closing his eyes. "I wish we could stay here all day."

"Me too." He agreed, resting his hands under his head. I closed my eyes as well and listened to the birds chirp a small tune. When I was little, my uncle and I used to go on early morning walks just so we could hear them. It became like a lullaby to me.

"You know what would make this day even better?" He asked. I turned my head to look at him. "What?"

I should of saw it coming. The way his face was unreadable, and he was watching my every move. Suddenly, he swooped up and scooped me off the grass, running towards the water.

"Chad! Stop!" I squealed. He laughed, shaking his head. "No way, Sunshine. This is WAY too much fun." The water seemed warm and welcoming, but I was scared Chad would throw me in. I turned to face him and grabbed his white shirt. "No. _No_. _NO._ _NO!"_ I screeched.I looked up and saw that he was staring down at me. His eyes had that cute little glint in them.

In the heat of the moment, his face centimeters from mine, his beauty radiating off him, I couldn't help but yearn for him to kiss me. To feel my lips moving against his. To feel his strong muscular arms wrap around my waist. To run my hands through his hair.

To just _be__with_ him.

His gaze, so intently on mine, it made me freeze. His eyes scanned my face, moving down to my lips ever so slowly. I breathed slowly, my gaze locked with his. There was something about the way he looked at me that made me feel wanted. Cared for.

_Loved. _

It was his move. Either he'd kiss me, or he wouldn't. Either way, I'd never forget the way his eyes glazed over me. As if he wanted what I wanted.

_As if he truly loved me._

* * *

Nobody's POV

Tawni and Sonny's Dressing Room

"Tawni, please."

"No, Portlyn." Tawni said. "You are going to get your butt into that chair and let me work." Portlyn huffed and fell back into the chair, loudly blowing a piece of hair off of her face.

"This is no use." She complained, playing with her fingers. "He'll never notice. He never does. He never will."

Tawni sighed and began brushing her hair. "Well, how do you know? Do you think that he'll just open his eyes one day and notice how beautiful you are?" Portlyn looked up at the mirror hopefully, and Tawni felt a wave of sadness cross over her. Poor girl was desperate for Nico's affection.

"We both wish he will." Tawni said. "But knowing Nico, and his pea-sized brain, it could take a while." Portlyn rolled her eyes at Tawni's comment, knowing it was true.

"That's why this plan is perfect. Nico is the kind of guy who always wants what he fails to get. And you, my darling, is what he definetely WON'T get. At least, until he realizes what an idiot he's being."

Portlyn sighed. This was all so hard. Why couldn't love just come like a pizza, topped with all your favorite toppings, whatever you want them to be? Why did it have to be so hard?

"It's not going to work." Portlyn decided, getting up. "You said so, he's an idiot. He'll never notice."

"NO!" Tawni screeched, pushing Portlyn back onto the chair and spinning it around so that they were facing each other. "You have to do this, Port."

"Why?"

"Because. Nico needs to know what's on the menu before he idiotically chooses something else."

Portlyn's eyebrows furrowed. "Menu? What menu?" She asked. Tawni sighed and spun her back around to face the mirror. "Nothing, Portlyn. Nothing."

* * *

Nobody's POV

Teen Gladiators Studio

Nick Jake Rick

"Nick, man, pass me the guacamole." Jake said, hunched over a small table watching a soccer game. It was USA vs. France, and he was rooting for France. The score was close, but he never doubted his team.

Nick rolled his eyes and slid it over to him. Jake was a sports fanatic, and it got on his nerves. Rick chuckled at Nick's expression and continued texting his girlfriend, Molly.

"GOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WIMPS! SHOOT FOR THE GOAL!" Jake roared. Nick and Rick jumped three feet in the air at his outburst. "YO, SHUT UP!" NIck yelled. Rick shot a glare at him. "Nick, calm down. It's the FIFA world cup. Jake should get excited."

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! THAT'S RIGHT! KICK THEIR ASSES!" Jake roared yet again.

The score became close. France went to score a goal, the player kicked it-

and the TV shut off.

Jake froze. His arms were frozen in mid-air, ready to celebrate.

"OW!" Rick screeched, dropping his phone. "MY PHONE JUST ZAPPED ME!"

"What the hell?" Nick said, getting up. He walked over to the door to see if anyone was there.

"Nick, wait!"

But it was too late. Nick had tripped over a wire and fell face-flat into something brown and mushy. Rick froze, and Jake rushed over to help his friend.

"The Devil watches you." A squeaky voice hissed.

Everything went black.

* * *

Chad's POV

Secret Garden

Sonny's deep brown orbs of chocolate stared directly into my eyes, as if she was looking into my soul. My breath hitched as I realized how close we were. I could feel her breath on mine. It was as if there was no world around us, just us.

My hearth thudded like a drum. Sonny's face showed millions of emotion at once.

Compassion. Yearning. Devotion.

_Love. _

It might have been the way she nestled into my arms, as if she belonged there. Or the way her arms clung to my shirt, like I was her only life line.

But at this moment, I would give anything to kiss her.

I'd risk everything I had hoped and worked for all for one kiss. Because I wanted Sonny. It was too much for me; all these childish games and feelings tossed to the side. Who was I kidding? This is _Sonny._The only girl that I pictured spending my life with. The one who knew me inside out and loved me.

It was my move.

But I knew what I wanted.

I leaned down and kissed her. There were no words to describe how I felt. The way her lips moved perfectly with mine, the way her arms snaked around my neck, pulling me in closer. I felt as if we were connected in every way possible. I pulled her in tighter, but there was no way to be closer than this. The sparks I felt around every girl I've been with, times a million, couldn't compare to this.

Eventually we needed air and broke apart. Her eyes twinkled with delight, as did mine.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" I whispered to her.

"I think I do." She said, biting her lip and giggling.

I let her down gently and we both sat down. She leaned into me, and I rested my chin atop her head.

"Chad?" She whispered. "Yes, Sonshine?"

"How do you feel about me?" I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was biting her lip. She always does that when she asks someone a question.

I reached my hand up to play with her hair and closed my eyes. "There are no words to describe how I feel about you. You're perfect, Sonny. Everything about you is wonderful."

I felt her smiling. "You sound like Edward Cullen".

I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna start sparkling."

"Awwwwww. I was looking forward to that."

"haha." I rolled my eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

"Weeelllll." She began. "I actually don't particularly like you. You're a meanie."

"HEY!" I said, ticking her. She laughed hysterically, gasping for air. "Chad-STOP!" "NEVER!" I yelled, going on top of her. She was nearly out of breath, so I paused for a second. She collapsed onto the soft grass and looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes. I think I lost all coherent though in that one moment, just thinking about her, me, everything.

"Sonny." I whispered. She reached a hand up to play with my hair. Her fingers reached a few hairs on the back of my neck and started curling them.

"Yes?" She mumbled, deep in contact with my eyes.

I took a deep breath, knowing the next thing I say could probably change our lives forever. But I just knew it was right. In the heat of the moment, it was the perfect thing to say, because it was all I could think about. Right now, it was just me and Sonny.

No drama, no jealousy, just us, Sonny and Chad, Chad and Sonny, two halves to a perfect whole.

"I-I think I'm in love with you."

Her hand paused at the back of my neck. Her eyes grew wide, and she sat up. I leaned back, so we were now facing each other.

"Wh-what?"

"Sonny," I paused. "I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. From the moment I met you, even in that _ridiculous_tea pot costume, I knew you were special. I just- I _know_I can't live without you."

She stared at me, her eyes still wide and her breathing very slow. I couldn't read her expression, but-

_holy crap. _

_She doesn't feel the same way._

A spot deep inside my heart went ice cold. I gulped, not knowing what to say.

_idiot, idiot, idiot. _

I just messed up everything.

"I love you too."

Her words were so soft, but to me I felt like she screamed them into my soul. I snapped out of my thought and released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. She smiled up at me, her expression cute and naive. Oh God, I loved her so much.

"I've loved you for a while, too." She said. "I just- well, when everything happened with Skylar, it was never the right time. And when I was in the ambulance, and you said it to me, I thought you meant it was a best friend. Like a brotherly love."

"Sonny, no." I whispered to her, moving in closer so we were merely centimeters apart. "I could never love you that way. You mean _the__world_to me." I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed, and she leaned in a bit. "Really?"

"Really."

And I captured my lips with hers.

* * *

**you have every right to be mad at me. **

**i was seriously going to discontinue this story, or give it to someone else. But i just couldn't. **

**I didn't have the heart to, even though i'd abandoned it. **

_**SO, OFFICIALLY, I AM BACK TO UPDATING. **_

_I'm going to start updating at least one every two weeks. Im sorry it this chapture wasn't so long, but the next will be longer and juicier :)_

_Don't be mad! _

_and review please! _

**I love you guys. **

**But i want to know if you love this story, too. **

**SO REVIEW! :D**


	19. Confrontation

RECAP:

_"I love you too."_

_Her words were so soft, but to me I felt like she screamed them into my soul. I snapped out of my thought and released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. She smiled up at me, her expression cute and naive. Oh God, I loved her so much._

_"I've loved you for a while, too." She said. "I just- well, when everything happened with Skylar, it was never the right time. And when I was in the ambulance, and you said it to me, I thought you meant it was a best friend. Like a brotherly love."_

_"Sonny, no." I whispered to her, moving in closer so we were merely centimeters apart. "I could never love you that way. You mean theworld to me." I reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her cheeks flushed, and she leaned in a bit. "Really?"_

_"Really."_

_And I captured my lips with hers._

* * *

Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water,

across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

~Jason Mraz~

* * *

Portlyn stood outside the commissary, playing with her hands and listening to Tawni tell her what to do.

I mean, don't get her wrong, Portlyn is _always _in style, and she _always_knows how to dress. But Nico, her Nico, when it came to him she lost her mind. She didn't know anything. With him on her mind she couldn't tell the difference between stilletos and pumps.

And for Portlyn, that was _very__bad. _

But, she learned, that if she wanted to get _her_ man back, this is what she had to do. So she looked back up at Tawni and pretending to be listening to her and nodding occasionally. "Look confident... don't be shy... show him what he's missing... hard to get..."

But in truth, all she could think about was how Nico would react at her new found look.

Tawni paused, looking at her watch, and then nodded. "It's time." Portlyn didn't know what was happening next, but all of a sudden Tawni was pushing her into the commissary.

Crap. This is it.

Portlyn walked in, trying to look normal and confident. Her hair was curled to perfection, looking as natural as possible. She was wearing a blue and black printed top with a black miniskirt. Her short black boots gave her another three inches, which she was grateful for. Tawni had also managed to pull off a smokey eye, even though Portlyn tried talking her out of it. She didn't want to look too much. All the guys eyes in the commissary turned to her and bulged. Normally, she's like the attention. No, that was an understatement.

_She'd love it. _

But she wasn't interested in the guys whose eyes lingered in places they weren't supposed to. Her eyes were all for Nico, and Nico only.

Damn, he had her whipped.

Her eyes scanned the commissary until she spotted him. He was sitting at a table with Grady, making jokes and laughing. Personally, most of his jokes were lame, but that's one of the reasons why she loved him.

Grady looked up and saw her. He looked flustered, and Nico turned around.

He froze, his eyes scanning her. But unlike the other guys, his eyes only looked at her body for less than a second. They met her eyes and stayed there, and Portlyn had never felt more naked in her entire life.

He stood up, his eyes bulging. She nervously began tugging down her miniskirt and playing with the hem of her top, self-conscious under his gaze. But then Tawni's words rung in her ears.

_"Show him what he's missing."_

She straightened up and went right passed him, acting as if he didn't exist. She shouldn't be pining over him. If he wanted her, he would come and get her.

She went to the front of the line and asked Brenda for a lobster. The old woman flashed a yellow-toothed smile and handed it to her. Portlyn looked down at it- it looked delicious, but she wasn't hungry. Oh well. She turned around and began walking to the empty Mackenzie Falls table when she realized that Nico was still staring at her. And she couldn't take it anymore. She had to go and talk to him. She just had to. She started walking towards him when her boots stepped on something slippery.

And before she knew it, she was on the ground, warm butter and lobster all over her. Everybody gasped and stared, but Nico rushed forward to help her. Her eyes stung with tears as she realized what a fool she had made of herself.

The second he reached her, she stood up and ran as fast as she could away from Nico, everyone's eyes, and the deep pain inside of her heart.

* * *

"Don't be late next time!" The Mackenzie Falls director roared at Skylar. He rolled his eyes and walked past the red-faced director as if he didn't exist.

In truth, he had woken up early this morning, but I didn't feel like going to work. He just laid in bed thinking. He lived alone, so he had peace. He had gotten to work at around 8:30, a half hour after his scene was scheduled. His director was furious- to say the least. But hey, he was bumped to being a recurring character.

Skylar whistled and walked down the halls, his hands in his pockets. It was 12:00, and he was bound to find someone to have lunch with.

Deep down in his heart, Skylar felt even lonelier than usual these past few days. It was nearing the end of summer, marking five years without Angelica. But even after five years, Skylar could still picture her smiling as if he was right next to her. He still remembered every detail of her face; from the bright brown eyes to her tiny nose. She had a birthmark the shape of a moon on her back, which Skylar was always memorized with. He always thought that it was a sign she was special, that she was an angel. But more than her face, Skylar longed to her her laugh. He longed to twirl her around in the rain like he used to, with everything around them freezing but the heat of their bodies and passion enough to sustain their warmth.

It just wasn't fair. She was everything to him. And now-

"WOAH!" Skylar yelped, almost crashing into someone when he turned a corner. He bit back a snide remark and looked up.

"Sorry man-" Chad began, but when he saw that it was Skylar his eyes turned ice cold.

Just like his heart.

"Whoops, we didn't see you there." Sonny said, not even looking at him. Her gaze was fixed on Chad, and she was smiling happily. Her arm clung to his, her bright red nails looking like fire on his blue shirt.

Skylar gulped. That was the exact way Angelica used to walk with him.

Sonny tugged on Chad's arm, and he looked back at her. "Right, Chad?" her voice was stern and he sighed. "Yeah man, we weren't looking." "Whatever." Skylar replied, digging his hands into his pockets. Just looking at Chad made him sick. His blonde hair and blue eyes resembled those of the man who Angelica was with at the Cafe. Ever since the moment he met Chad, that was all he could think about.

That's why he lied to Chad about the bet. He didn't want Chad to have a happy ending with Sonny. Chad didn't deserve it. Of course, Skylar felt bad about Sonny ending up in the hospital, but personally, he thought she had some issues. I mean, you don't have to threaten to jump off a cliff if you had a fight with your best friend.

But wait-

Skylar looked at how Sonny's arm was looped around Chad's, her eyes looking at him with a weird expression. He remembered how Chad always acted protective of her, how he hadn't noticed her dating any guys in a while.

"Are you two dating?"

Sonny and Chad jumped apart in surprise, as if they didn't realize they weren't supposed to be so close around him. Sonny bit her lip and Chad scratched his head awkwardly. "No." Sonny said quickly. Skylar raised his eyebrows at the two of them.

Oh God, it was so obvious.

"It's none of your business." Chad said quickly. "Because we're not." Sonny chimed in. Skylar rolled his eyes.

"Okay, don't worry, I won't tell anyone your little 'secret'." He said, putting air quotes around 'secret'. In all honesty, he didn't want to talk to Chad, so he just looked at Sonny. "So, Sonny, since to everyone else you're not in a relationship, how about I pick you up at seven?" Skylar smirked and watched Chad's face turn bright red.

"THE HELL!" Chad yelled, causing Sonny to jump. She crossed her arms and turned to Skylar. "Skylar, _why__in__the__world_would I go on a date with _you_ of all people_?" _

_"_Because." He said. "I'm everything you could ever want. I'm handsome, charming, amazing, need I go on?" Chad came closer to Skylar with the coldest expression he could muster. "Listen here, slick-shot. If you even think about doing anything with Sonny, let alone asking her, I'll make sure you look like a freakin blue smurf by the time I'm done with you. Sonny is _my _girl. _Not __yours."_

I peered behind Chad to see Sonny lips twitch up a bit.

Skylar scoffed. "Well, she already owes me big time. So it's the least she could do to accept my proposal."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Sonny cut in, pulling Chad backwards a bit. "Why do I owe you anything?"

Skylar's arms flew up, exasperated. "How many times do I have to tell you? I friggin saved your life. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be flat on the street!" He exclaimed. Sonny cringed, and Chad's eyes flashed with pain.

"I tried to get you." Chad said softly, turning to her. "I was going to push you out of the way. But _Skylar_ wanted to be the hero and pulled me back." Chad turned back to Skylar, merely inches away from him. "In that one second she could have been dead. But you didn't want me to be the good guy. You risked her life for nothing. So guess what? She doesn't owe you _shit."_ He spat in Skylar's face. Sonny pulled his arm back. "Chad, c'mon. Please. Let's just go." She pleaded, not wanting a fight.

"Yeah Chad, go run off to your perfect life. But guess what? Sonny might say no to me now, but I still got God knows how long to change her mind." Skylar said coolly. Chad's eyesbrows scrunched up. "What are you talking about? You're time on the show is almost done."

Skylar shook his head. "Nu-uh. The director likes where my character is going. So guess what? I'm a recurring character for the rest of the season. And last time I checked," Skylar pretended to be counting his fingers. "The season's not over for another eight months."

If looks could kill, Skylar would be burning in hell by now from the look Chad was giving him. Sonny looked pained and kept trying to pull Chad back. "See you two later. Oh, and Sonny," Skylar came closer to her. " Remember. You don't choose who you love." Skylar whispered into her ear. She shivered as Skylar walked away. Chad was still frozen in his spot, his teeth clenched.

Skylar was never this mean to anyone. In high school, everyone loved being around him. But Chad just brought out the worst in him. And poor Sonny was always there to witness it.

"Chad." Sonny whispered when Skylar was out of sight.

"Who does he think he is? He thinks he could just walk into _our_ studios and pretend he's king around here? Well let me tell you something-"

Chad's rambles were silenced with Sonny's lips. He quickly shut up and enjoyed the kiss. He could feel her smiling through it.

"Now," She said, pulling back. "What were you saying?"

"I honestly can't remember." Chad said helplessly, memorized by the kiss. "Good." She said, standing on her tippy-toes to peck his lips. "Now let's go and tell everyone, before Skylar starts causing more drama." She grabbed his hand and they walked along, Skylar forgotten for the moment.

* * *

"Zora. Please."

"Hahaha." The tiny voice squeaked. "I told you that you'd regret entering a prank war with me. Nico and Grady might have quit, but I _never_ quit." She rubbed her hands together evilly, her eyes squinted, staring down the three 16 year olds. They shifted uncomfortably in their seats, unsure of the little girls next move.

"So, boys," She began. "I don't want to have to hurt you. But, it seems like I have no choice."

"Hurt us?" Nico asked. He gulped. "What are you talking about?"

Zora's eyebrows raised. "Don't you remember our deal? Whoever lost would have to dye their hair orange." "But we didn't loose." Rick demanded. "Oh, really?" Zora grinned. "Jake came up to me the other day, asking to end this. _You__guys_" She said, pointing at all of them. "_Forfeit."_

"DUDE!" Rick yelled. "IM SORRY!" Jake said, looking down. "The little girl freaks me out." Nick shook his head in dissapointment."Okay, what about we just give you a hundred dollars and we're even?" Jake asked her, feeling guilty.

"Five Hundred."

"The hell! Two hundred."

"Four."

"Three."

"Five!"

"SOLD!" Jake yelled, jumping up. "HAH!" He yelled, pointing his finger in Zora's face. He turned back to Nick and Rick. "Poor girl can't negotiate."

"YOU IDIOT." Nick screamed, tackling him.

Rick looked at Zora sheepishly.

"Do you take checks?"

* * *

_"You __Jerk!" _Tawni screeched, barging into Nico and Grady's dressing room. There was no way to lessen her fury. Her red dress was as furious a color as the fire raging inside of her.

Nico jumped- he was just in the middle of making a card house. The five floors of Kings and Queens crashed down as his hand jumped in surprise. He looked at her, wide eyed. "TAWNI! I WORKED FOR AN HOUR ON THAT!"

"Well, good!" She yelled. "That's the least of what you deserve!" Her fists were clenched, her eyes burning with rage. Portlyn was one of her best friends. Sure, she still couldn't figure out why Portlyn had chosen_Nico_ of all people, but nobody chooses who they love. And Nico is always trying to get girls. Why is it that when a girl tries to get him he steps all over her? It just didn't make sense. Nothing did anymore.

"What are you talking about?" He interjected, looking confused. Tawni rolled her eyes and places her hands on her hips, huffing. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Don't go playing the dumb one. You-_ oh __gosh, __what __is __that __smell?" _

Tawni sniffed the air and cringed- it was like a mixture of smelly feet and week-old cheese. She raised her eyebrows at Nico, who scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah-um, Grady wanted to see what color rotten cheese would turn-"

"Okay, too much information." Tawni interrupted, lifting her hand up for him to stop. If there was one thing she learned on this show, it was to _never_ ask Nico and Grady a question. She inspected her nails that were right in front of her face, momentarily lost in thought of what color they should be."TAWNI!" Nico exclaimed, making her jump. "Oh gosh, what? Oh, right." She became serious again, her private fashion moment over. "Portlyn waited for you for a half hour yesterday at the commissary. You never showed. That was _really_ jerky of you. And then today, with the whole lunch incident? Don't you realize how shes feeling at least? And you have the nerve to just sit and make card houses-"

"Wait, wait wait." Nico interrupted her. "Commissary? I never knew we were supposed to meet up."

Tawni's eyebrows raised. "oh, really? Listen Nico, you can lie to anyone, but _nobody __lies __to __Tawni __Hart." _

"I'm not lying!" He exclaimed. "When did she supposedly tell me about our 'meeting'?"

"She called you. And even if you didn't hear your phone, you would have surely seen the missed call alert. I mean, helloooo, we work on a show for goodness sake. You always have your phone on you!"

Nico's face showed somewhat understanding. "Tawni, my phone is broken."

"Liar."

"Seriously. Look." He went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling out a flat piece of metal. Tawni went over and grabbed it from him, inspecting it. She saw broken pieces of glass mushed into metal. "What happened to it?" She asked him, handing it back over to him. He sighed and put in back into his drawer, closing it. "I dropped it in the parking lot and Grady accidentally ran over it with his car. It's going to cost me two hundred bucks to fix it."

Tawni put her head in her hands. "Oh, Portlyn. She must feel like a fool."

"Tawni, can I ask you something?"

She lifted her head out of her hands. "What?"

"Why was Portlyn dressed like that today? She looked like you attacked her with makeup and clothes." Tawni bit her lip. "Uh, I kinda did." Nico gulped. "Huh?"

"Well, she thought you stood her up. So I kinda got the idea to show you what you missed out on." Tawni grinned sheepishly. "It _almost_worked, until she slipped on that stupid banana."

"Oh my God." Nico said. " That was for me? I don't like her like that. She looked too fake. I love her when she's herself."

"Well Nico, you have to tell _her _that. She's probably in her dressing room right now, mourning." He sighed and Tawni put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Good luck." She whispered.

* * *

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

~Colbie Caillat~

* * *

**Hola guys (:**

**hopefully ill regularly be updating on friday nights/saturday mornings!**

**Hope you like this chap, but i didnt get many reviews for the last one :( **

**Please send in your ideas, it will let me write these much fast and juicier!**

**Luv you!**

**Please review (8**


	20. Just Enough

_RECAP:_

_"Chad." Sonny whispered when Skylar was out of sight. _

_"Who does he think he is? He thinks he could just walk into our studios and pretend he's king around here? Well let me tell you something-"_

_Chad's rambles were silenced with Sonny's lips. He quickly shut up and enjoyed the kiss. He could feel her smiling through it._

_"Now," She said, pulling back. "What were you saying?" _

_"I honestly can't remember." Chad said helplessly, memorized by the kiss. "Good." She said, standing on her tippy-toes to peck his lips. "Now let's go to lunch and tell everyone, before Skylar starts causing more drama." She grabbed his hand and they walked, Skylar forgotten for the moment._

_"Why was Portlyn dressed like that today? She looked like you attacked her with makeup and clothes." Tawni bit her lip. "Uh, I kinda did." Nico gulped. "Huh?" _

_"Well, she thought you stood her up. So I kinda got the idea to show you what you missed out on." Tawni grinned sheepishly. "It almost worked, until she slipped on that stupid banana."_

_"Oh my God." Nico said. " That was for me? I don't like her like that. She looked too fake. I love her when she's herself." _

_"Well Nico, you have to tell her that. She's probably in her dressing room right now, mourning." Tawni put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Good luck."_

* * *

**'Cuz my best intentions keep making a mess of things**  
**I just want to fix it somehow**  
**But how many times will it take**  
**Oh how many times will it take for me**  
**To get it right**  
**To get it right**

**~Lea Michele**

* * *

"Sonny." Skylar whispered into Sonny's ear. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "Sonny, do you love me?"

"Yes." She breathed shakily. Her heart beat fast; the amount of passion she felt from his voice could only mean she loved him.

"I love you too." He wrapped his arm around her from behind, leaning in to smell the perfume radiating off her neck. She laughed and let her head fall back. He spun her around and twirled her so that she could face him.

She looked up at his eyes- they were such a deep green that she could melt in them. He looked at her with such intensity, they were so deeply connected with just eye contact. Smiling slightly, he leaned in, nuzzling his nose with hers. She giggled as he played with her hair.

"You don't even realize how much I love you." He whispered. "I don't think I can live without you anymore."

"Well, you don't have to." She whispered back to him, snaking her arms around his neck. "Forever and Always, right?"

"Right." He mumbled, and leaned down to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and waited for his lips, but they never came.

"Sonny? Sonny? SONNY!"

Sonny leaped up and saw Tawni's face in front of her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her.

They were in the prop room.

It was just a dream.

Tawni stared down at her oddly. Her nail filer was in one hand, as if ready to attack Sonny with it if she didn't wake up.

"Tawni?" Sonny said groggily, rubbing her eyes. Her head was pounding, her heart was racing, and she couldn't understand why.

"You know Sonny, out of all people to fall asleep while writing sketches, I think you would be the last one." Tawni shook her head and went back to her chair. Her pink heels clicked noisily, only increasing the pounding in Sonny's head. She sat down and looked at Sonny pointedly. "Now, I just came back from telling Nico off about ditching Portlyn. And now I have to lecture you on when to sleep? Tawni Hart cannot keep thinking about other people! And when was the last time I looked in the mirror! _Hmph!_ It must have been an hour ago. You see that, Sonny? _An __hour!_Oh, kill me now!"

Nico ditching Portlyn? Writing sketches? Mirrors? Tawni's rambles were only making Sonny feel worse. Tawni's phone rang, and soon she was caught up in the conversation. Sonny was glad for the distraction.

Sonny got up and stretched; her body ached from her nap. She remembered that her and Chad decided to wait until tonight to tell everyone, so she came here to write sketches. And she probably fall asleep and-

_Her dream._

Sonny froze halfway to the door as her dream came back to her. She had loved Skylar in her dream. She had wanted to kiss him. To hold him, to be with him forever. They had cuddled and said that they loved each other.

Sonny gulped as she walked down the hallway very slowly.

She had dreamed about loving Skylar.

While she was with Chad.

Leaning against a wall and closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples slowly. It was just a dream. Everybody has weird dreams. So what if she dreamed that she was in love withthe person Chad hated most? She gulped. This was not good.

But it wasn't like she had to tell Chad. I mean, it was _her_ dream. Chad barely ever tells her what he dreams about.

Sonny froze.

What if he dreams about other girls?

She clenched her teeth, trying to calm the spurge of jealousy that suddenly raged through her. I mean, of course he dreamed about girls. But now, she should be the only girl he dreams of. Or was she a hypocrite by saying that?

Sonny was so confused she didn't even hear the footsteps coming toward her.

"Hey, gorgeous." Came a husky voice. Sonny's eyes snapped open.

Speak of the devil.

"Skylar." She said. "What are you doing here?"

He was dressed in his Mackenzie Falls uniform, looking gorgeous. But of course, Sonny wasn't supposed to think that about him. His hair was shaggy but nice, and his green eyes lit up when he saw her.

"Nothing." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets. "Just came here to see you."

"Skylar..."

"Look, I know I've been really mean to you lately. But it's not because I don't like you." Sonny's eyebrows raised. "Okay, I see how you can be confused. But you're _always_ around Chad. It's him that I'm angry at. You're just always there to see it." He scratched his head awkwardly. "I wanted to come and tell you that."

Sonny sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. It wasn't supposed to be this complicated. Skylar was supposed to be gone, and her and Chad were supposed to be happy. They were, but Skylar kept on getting in the way. Chad was always tense.

"Skylar, I just want everything to be normal. I don't want anyone to be fighting. So Back. Off. Of. Chad." Sonny hissed.

Skylar's eyes darkened a shade. "I came here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm NOT sorry for what I did to Chad." He came a little closer to Sonny, and she backed away.

"What did Chad ever do to you?" Sonny exclaimed. Skylar's eyes flashed with pain, but it was gone the second it came. He clenched his jaw. "It's always about him. Everything is always about Chad." He rolled his eyes. "He's just a pretty boy with a lot of makeup."

"No he's not!" Sonny fumed, crossing her arms. "You're just _Jealous!"_

_"Of__what?"_He shouted back. They were nose to nose now, both of them fuming.

Sonny opened her mouth to shout back, but nothing came out. She was frozen. Skylar looked so angry, and she knew that it wasn't because of what she said. There was something deeper than that, something he wasn't telling anybody. She wasn't an expert or anything, but she knew that it was killing him. Before she could ask what was really wrong, he spoke up.

"You know, you still owe me that date."

Just when she was about to actually care about him, he goes in and says something like that. Sonny knew that a big monster was building up inside of her. She was so sick of this.

"Would you _shut __up _about that?" His chuckled, his shiny teeth flashing.

"No, not really."

It was overwhelming how fast their moods changed. One minute they were ready to rip each other's heads off, then the next he was playful and cocky. Sonny was just plain annoyed.

"Look, I'll make you a deal." She whispered. She looked around her, making sure that no-one was watching. Skylar's eyebrows lifted. "You wanna kiss me?" He asked her, edging closer.

"What?" She said quickly, looking back to him. "No-just, no. Gosh. Listen, if I go on that date with you, will you leave us alone?"

"Us?"

"Me and Chad."

"Chad and I." He corrected her. She clenched her jaw, ready to rip his head off. He raised his arms in defense. "Hey, it's simple grammar."

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Yes or No?"

"To what?"

"THE DATE!"

"Geez Sonny, you don't have to keep reminding me about that. But, since you're begging," He made a tired gesture. "I guess I'll go."

"Good. Pick me up tonight at seven, don't be late. Oh, and don't expect this to be a real date. The only reason I'm going with you is so you'll leave Chad alone."

Skylar chuckled. "I'd like to see Chad's face when he finds out about this." Sonny's eyes widened. "Chad will _not_find out about this." She said slowly.

Sonny closed her eyes and mumbled "Oh gosh, what am I doing?"

"Hey, I can hear you." Skylar said. "And I don't mind. Our little secret makes this date-" He bent his face down to hers. "Sexy."

"You pig!" Sonny said, huffing and backing away. "Look, pick me up at seven and that's that!"

"Don't fall in love with me!" Skylar called out as she disappeared behind the corner.

"YOU WISH!" She yelled back. Skylar chuckled, and continued his walk down the hall.

* * *

Nico knocked lightly on Portlyn's door, his heart beating rapidly. In all truth, he didn't know what the hell he was doing here. He didn't know how to face Portlyn, to tell her how he felt, to make sure she knew how beautiful she really was. He was sick to his stomach thinking of all that she went through.

Was he really that much of a jerk to her?

He took a deep breath, silently thanking Tawni for coming to him when she did. It wasn't night time yet, so Portlyn would probably still be in her dressing room.

The door swung open, and there he saw a teary-eyed Portlyn. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess. She wore an over-sized Rolling Stones T-Shirt and baggy sweats.

"Nico?" She whispered, blinking her eyes rapidly to hide her tears. Oh God, what was he doing here? I look awful! she thought.

"Hey." He whispered back, mesmerized by her looks. He had _never,_not once, seen her like this. But to him, she was never more beautiful. "T-Tawni came, she told me everything. Portlyn," He sighed, scratching his head. "Can we talk?"

She looked up at him, then took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why not?" Nico asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She shook her head. "Look, it's obvious what you're going to say, so why not just save your breath?" She said sadly. She tried closing the door, but Nico's foot stopped it at the last moment. "Portlyn, please."

She bit her lip, and opened the door again. "What?"

"Look, I know you think I'm being a jerk. But I have to explain what happened. It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" Portlyn said angrily. "You stood me up, Nico. Even if you were mad at me, that NO excuse for doing that. It was _really_ jerky of you." She huffed. "And to think I did all of this for you. You don't deserve any of it. So just leave." On the outside she was angry, but that was only because if she cried, they'd look like angry tears. In truth, she was dying on the inside. She was just seconds from sobbing, and Nico HAD to leave before she exploded.

Nico's eyes flashed with pain, and she instantly regretted her rage. But it was too late for that.

"Look, it was all a misunderstanding." He tried to reason with her. She rolled her eyes and walked back into her dressing room. "No, Nico. If you're just going to lie to me, then go. I'm not in the mood for this."

Nico sighed, frustrated. It could take hours trying to get her to listen. But he didn't have hours. He needed her, right then and there. "Portlyn, i'm going to talk, and you're going to listen." He said seriously. She clenched her jaw and stopped walking, her back facing him. He came into the dressing room and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't stand you up. My phone is broken. See?" He said, taking it out of his pocket. The crushed piece of metal looked so out of place with all Portlyn's designer things.

Portlyn didn't turn. She stayed frozen in her spot, breathing slowly. She was contemplating whether to kick him out or listen. But in the end, she didn't want to stay up all night wondering what he would have said. So she stayed there, listening to the words of the only man who truly owned her heart.

Nico placed his phone on the coffee table and put his hands in his pockets. "That girl I saw at lunch today." He began. "It wasn't the girl I feel in love with." He traced his finger along the side of the couch absentmindedly. "THAT was not what I fell in love with."

Portlyn's eyes fell to the floor as she sighed loudly. "I wouldn't know what you fell in love with. You never talk to me."

"You didn't want to tell anyone about us!" He yelled. Portlyn flinched. "It was like you were embarrassed to be dating me!"

"What?" She gasped, whirling around. Her eyes went up to his face, and she saw all the hurt, all the loneliness he was trying to hide. "I was_never_ embarrassed being with you, Nico." Portlyn came closer. "I- i just-"

"No, I can't do this anymore." Nico interrupted her, backing away. "I can't keep up with you, Port. You either love me or you don't. No more games."

"Games?" She asked, infuriated. Her fists balled up and she clenched her jaw. "After that scene in the cafeteria, you have the nerve to say i'm playing _games__with__you?"_She fumed. He just stood there, staring at her. "You don't know how much I went through to realize that I liked you, Nico. And that-that girl you saw today, that was not me." Portlyn laughed dryly. "Oh, that was not me. That was what I _thought _you wanted. But nooooo. You are just never pleased with me!"

"Portlyn-" Nico began, coming closer to her. Her eyes shone with tears she was trying not to let fall.

"No!" She said. "See this?" She picked up a strand of her disheveled hair. "This hair was PERFECT this morning. But you just have to barge in here and act like I don't care! I care Nico!"

"I know." He whispered softly. She was taken aback by his calming tone after her furious rage. She blinked once, and a tear slipped off. Nico gently wiped it away with his finger, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why didn't you care before? Portlyn, what was holding you back?"

"I-I didn't want us to be like all other Hollywood couples." She sniffled. "Everyone either breaks up, gets separated, or divorced. I just figured that if we keep this our little secret, nobody could mess this up for us."

"_No __one_ can mess this up for us." He said to her, grabbing her face with his hands. She appeared so tiny, so petite next to his strong figure. But her eyes, her big hazel eyes, were what made him melt.

"But I'm not scared anymore." She whispered. Her lips curved up a little. "We can do this. We're strong enough." Nico's eyes shone with this statement. His heart filled and he gently caressed her cheek. "We are." He agreed.

They both smiled and kissed- not one of those strong and passionate ones, but a soft, sweet, loving kiss. It was all that they needed to express how much they missed each other.

It was just enough.

* * *

Sonny Monroe sat in her dressing room with her head in her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just agreed to.

A date, while she was dating Chad.

She felt like such an ass.

She sighed and leaned back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Well, it couldn't be THAT bad. I mean, sure, Skylar was Chad's worst enemy, but it would help everyone. Skylar would leave Chad alone. Chad would be _happy._And that was all that mattered.

Sonny heard a door opened, but she ignored it. She figured it was Tawni coming in to check herself in the mirror.

"Sonny?" Chad's voice said. Sonny's head popped up, and she spotted him. His head poked into the doorway, his eyes squinting. Once he saw her, thought, they brightened up. He swung the door open and stood there, crossing his arms.

"Don't you look beautiful."

She blushed, sitting up. "Was that in one of your Mackenzie Falls scripts?" She teased him. He rolled his eyes and came over to her, sitting on the couch next to her. "No, actually. I'm just naturally good at making you blush."

Sonny laughed, and Chad pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "You ready for today?" He whispered to her softly. She bit her lip and sighed. "I hope. We can't keep our relationship a secret any longer."

"We won't have to." He said, pulling her up and cradling her in his arms. "This is what I've always wanted."

"Me too." Sonny whispered, feeling his breath on her face. It was dizzying her, his essence made her go crazy.

"This is the first relationship I've been in that I know it's not for publicity. We can trust each other."

_Liar. __Liar. __Liar._Sonny's conscience said to her.

"Yes." She whispered.

In her heart, she felt like she was doing the right thing. It wasn't like she was going to fall for Skylar. They were going out _once,__and__only__once. _

Sonny and Chad left and walked to the commissary, both of them secretly nervous. When they got in, they saw the So Random and Mackenzie Falls cast sitting in a big table, lounging around, or filling up some fro yo cups. Sonny spotted Skylar in the back, pouring a fro yo cup. She ignored this and turned back to Chad. "Let's do this." He whispered.

"Guys." Sonny called out, making everyone look at her. She stared at her friends, the people she had come to love, and smiled. "We have something to tell you."

"The thing is-" Chad began, only to get interrupted.

"We know, we know." Tawni said, waving them off. Nico chucked and put his arm around Portlyn. She smiled at him and resumed talking to Tawni.

_When __had __that __happened?_Sonny thought.

"But, guys-" Chad began again, only to get interrupted once more.

"You two are dating!" Grady said, coming up to them with a half eaten fro yo in his hand. "It's kind of obvious!" He pointed to their interlocked hands. Sonny blushed and laughed.

"I mean seriously, even Grady knew." Zora said. Chad sighed and looked at Sonny."It looks like we can't keep a secret." He said to her.

"No, we can't." Sonny replied, laughing. For actors, they were really bad at acting in real life.

Sonny and Chad went over to the table and sat down next to their friends.

"Well, well, well." Skylar said, coming up to them. "Look what we have here."

Chad tensed up and gave him a cold stare. "Buzz off, Skylar."

Sonny looked up at Skylar and saw that he was looking at her, and only her. "Now, your girlfriend wouldn't want that, would she?"

"Shut up." Sonny said to him, her teeth clenched. Didn't they have a deal?

"What?" Chad asked, looking at Sonny. She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes locked on Skylar. Skylar winked at her and continued.

"You know Sonny, about our date-"

"THERE IS NO DATE!" Chad yelled, jumping up. Sonny jumped three feet in the air at his outburst, as did everyone else. The room fell silent as the two guys stared at each other.

_No, __no, __no._ Sonny thought. This is not supposed to be happening.

Skylar clenched his jaw and stared Chad down. The air in the room was tense, everyone was dead silent, waiting to see what would happen.

Nobody moved.

Skylar put his frozen yogurt on the table, sliding it over to Sonny. It stopped about two feet away from her, close enough so that she could tell what flavor it was. "Sunshine." Skylar whispered to her. "Your favorite flavor."

He turned back to Chad. "A little present for your new-found relationship. Let's see if this lasts until tomorrow."

Chad looked as is he was ready to lunge at him. Sonny quickly stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched Skylar walk out of the room.

"JERK!" Tawni exclaimed. "I mean seriously, after all my hard work getting all these couples together, you'd think he'd respect that!"

Everybody laughed hesitantly at this and went back to their conversations, trying not to get in the middle of more drama. Sonny was still looking at Chad, and Chad was still staring at the door, as if he was going to burn it. It hurt her to know that this one person could cause Chad so much pain. She wanted to stop it. But suddenly, the date didn't seem like a good idea.

"Sonny." Chad whispered, turning to her. Their eyes locked, and everybody else in the room vanished. It was just them.

"Please tell me you won't give in to him. Or talk to him. He's only trying to tear us apart." His eyes pleaded with her. She bit her lip and nodded.

They hugged, and Sonny closed her eyes. Deep down inside, she was calling herself all the horrible names she could think of.

Because she was going behind Chad's back and doing the one thing he DIDN'T want her to do.

She was doing the one thing she would always regret.

Lie.

* * *

**What have I done?**

**I wish I could run. Away from this ship goin' under**

**Just tryin' to help,**

**hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is-**

**On my shoulders.**

**~Lea Michele**

* * *

**Sonny and Skylar's date coming up!**

**YAY!**

**soory for not updating, i had lots of schoolwork :O**

**send me ur ideas and ill add them in! (:**

**luv you guys **

**:3 **


	21. I'm Done

_RECAP:_

_"Sonny." Chad whispered, turning to her. Their eyes locked, and everybody else in the room vanished. It was just them._

_"Please tell me you won't give in to him. Or talk to him. He's only trying to tear us apart." His eyed pleaded with her. She bit her lip and nodded._

_They hugged, and Sonny closed her eyes. Deep down inside, she was calling herself all the horrible names she could think of._

_Because she was going behind Chad's back and doing the one thing he DIDN'T want her to do._

_She was doing the one thing she would always regret._

_Lie._

* * *

My head can't seem to figure out  
Why my heart is full of doubt  
Maybe we're just tired of the game  
Guess you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following your soul might bring you back  
Or it may have another plan  
Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow

* * *

Sonny Monroe looked in the mirror of her dressing room, breathing slowly. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was wearing black jeans with a red T-shirt. She carefully applied light eyeliner and mascara, outlining the shape of her eye. She sighed and put the mascara down, closing her eyes.  
Would she regret this?  
Even if it was only a simple date with Skylar, her instincts told her something would go wrong. She didn't want to mess things up with Chad. She was _finally _happy. It was as if all the weight she was carrying had suddenly been lifted off her shoulders. There was no more tension, no more confusion between her and Chad. After almost a year of denying it, they had finally admitted their love for one another.  
Sonny took a deep breath and stood up, giving herself a once over. Hopefully, Skylar would pay attention to how casually she dressed and realize that she would _never _fall for him.

She checked her phone for the time, and realized it had no battery. Oh well, too late to charge it now. They could part for a few hours. She quickly texted Chad before it died, telling him that she would be sleeping over Tawni's. She didn't want him to be worried if she didn't answer her phone. Just as she went to grab her purse, someone knocked on the door. Sonny grabbed her purse and opened the door, biting her lip. Leaning on the wall opposite her door was the one and only Skylar. He has dressed nice, with a suit jacket and dressy pants. His eyebrows shot up when he saw Sonny.  
"Someone dressed up for our date." He said, emphasizing the word 'date'. Sonny smelled his cologne, and she had to admit, he smelled good. His hair was slightly messy, which looked good on him. Just as Sonny realized what she was doing, she quickly shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She was with _Chad._ She couldn't be checking out Skylar. It wasn't right.

_So is this daaate. _Her conscience sang.

"Can't help but check me out, huh?" Skylar said, winking. Sonny rolled her eyes and shut her dressing room door, starting down the hall. "Look," She began. "No holding hands, no hugging, no doing that arm move, and _definitely no kissing."_ She said sternly. Skylar grabbed her arm and spun her around. "I know." He said softly. She lightly pulled her arm away, looking off to the side.

"Sonny." Skylar whispered. She hesitantly looked up at him. "I thought about what you said earlier. You know, about the whole falling for me thing? Don't worry, I won't try anything. Let's just have fun." His eyes were sincere, and she had a hard time not believing him.

"Okay." She said slowly. She had planned this whole night to be tense and awkward, but Skylar's intentions didn't seem wrong.

"Let's go." He said, and began walking. They walked side by side until they got to the door of the parking lot. "Wait." He interjected, holding the door. "Are you sure Chad isn't going to see us?"

Sonny smiled. He _did _care. He didn't want to cause any drama. What had changed?

"He went home early to rest. He had a long day today." She replied, opening the door. They walked to his car, which was parked near the entrance. He held the door open for her, and she got in. She felt bad for how this was all working out- Chad being tired, him far away, and Sonny going behind his back. Secretly, she hoped he would see them and stand up to Skylar. But after the way Skylar acted towards her, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"So." He said, turning on the engine and putting on his seat belt. "You don't like fancy places, right?"

Sonny's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him, amazed. "How did you know that?" He smiled at her and shrugged. "I pay attention. You may think all I do around you is argue, but I listen to you."

Sonny bit her lip and laughed lightly. "You're not stalking me, are you?" She said in a playful tone.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, princess." He joked, pulling out of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

They sat in a comfortable silence for most of the ride. It wasn't until Skylar got off the highway that Sonny realized something.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He replied vaguely. He turned right while all the other cars turned left. Sonny, feeling confused, tried to peer ahead to see where they were going.

"You're not going to see it from here." He said, laughing to himself. Just as they made another right, Sonny felt a sense of deja-vu. She had taken this route before. She pondered when and with who, but nothing came to mind.

"Here we are." Skylar said, driving up a tall hill. Once they got to the top, Sonny realized where they were.

_Lookout Mountain._

This was where she and Chad had come when they tried to break up Marshal and Miss Bitterman. Sonny could practically remember everything about that night, as if it were playing in front of her.

"W_ow, Chad. Lookout mountain is so beautiful, romantic. All the stars are so bright."_

Sonny gulped and looked down. This was a special place for her and Chad. Coming here with Skylar, of all people, didn't feel right.

"Is everything all right?" Skylar asked her. Sonny looked at him and gulped. He had been so nice to her so far, she couldn't let him down. "Yes." She responded, faking a smile. He smiled back and turned off the engine, reaching into the backseat. He grabbed a little basket that Sonny hadn't noticed before. "Open it." He whispered. Sonny smiled tentatively and lifted the cover, peering inside. It contained two cups of frozen yogurt.

"I thought you'd like them." He said, pulling them out. He handed her a cup, and she lifted off the cover. "Sunshine." He said, referring to its flavor. She grabbed a spoon and tried some. It tasted amazing.

"This is really good." Sonny said, taking another spoonful. Skylar laughed. "I said we'd have a good time, right?"

Sonny froze, remembering what Chad had said all those years ago in this very spot.

_"Relax, i promised an unforgettable evening, didn't I?" _

"Y-yeah." she responded to Skylar. She took another mouthful, trying to make the tasty dessert melt away all of her guilt. But the flashbacks kept on coming, and she couldn't stop them.

_"Wow, Chad. Lookout mountain is so beautiful, romantic. all the stars are so bright."_

_"Yes i am. oh, the stars up there. Yeah, they a-ight. They don't have their own show."_

"Sonny?" Skylar said. She quickly snapped out of her gaze and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you came." He said earnestly. "You guys may think that I'm just a jerk, but there's more to me than you think. There's a reason I'm like this toward Chad."

Sonny's gaze never left his face. If there was anything she knew, it was that when someone was opening up to you, never act like you don't care. But Skylar didn't look like he was about to continue. He just stared up at the stars. Sonny continued eating her frozen yogurt, giving him some silence to clear his thoughts.

After about a few minutes, Sonny put her empty cup back into the basket. Skylar snapped out of his trance and finished his.

"So." Sonny said. "Where did you come from? Did you live here all your life?" She tried making small talk, hating awkward silences.

"No, actually." He responded. " I lived in Ohio. I went to Julliard and got a major in theater and acting." He frowned a bit. "I landed this job right afterwards."

Sonny grimaced. "You made a big impact in the studio."

Skylar's eyes flashed with guilt, and Sonny regretted saying that. She opened her mouth to apologize, but he spoke first. "You do not even realize how sorry I am." He said sincerely, turning to her. His face was filled with pain. "I never meant for anything to happen to you. When I heard you landed in the hospital, I couldn't believe it." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I only meant to hurt Chad. I didn't mean for _anything _to happen to you." His eyes never left hers. "Could you forgive me?"

Sonny was shocked, to say the least. Skylar- the same Skylar who had wrecked things with Chad, who's prank had landed her in the hospital (even though that was her doing)- was apologizing to her. And she _wanted_ to forgive him.

She wanted his heart to be at rest. She didn't want him to carry the guilt forever. But at the same time, forgiving him would be like betraying Chad. Chad was everything to her- the sun, the moon, the stars. If she forgave Skylar, it would be like a black hole destroying everything. And she couldn't do that to him.

"Skylar, what about Chad-"

"I promised, didn't I?" His eyebrows raised.  
_"relax, i promised an unforgettable evening, didn't I?" _Chad's voice echoed once again.

Sonny cringed slightly, but continued listening to Skylar.

When she didn't say anything, Skylar tried to ease up her feelings. "Look, didn't we agree that if you agreed to come with me, I'd leave Chad alone?" Sonny nodded slightly. Skylar smiled at her. "Well, I'm a man of my words."

_"Well, Im a man of my words-"_

'Dammnit! Did he _have_ to sound like Chad?' Sonny thought. Skylar's expression never changed, waiting for her reaction.

"Yes." She whispered, taking a deep breath. "I forgive you."

His eyes brightened and he flashed her a smile. "You don't know how good that makes me feel. After all my mistakes-" He paused slightly. "I just want to start over."

Sonny smiled slightly back at him. She played with the ends of her hair, twirling a strand between her fingers. On the outside, she was calm, but on the inside, her trip here with Chad played over and over again. Should she feel guilty about coming here? Was it like betraying Chad? Like back-stabbing him? Sonny couldn't help but feel like she was violating their memories. This place, this spot, was where she had begun to come to terms with her feelings for him.

She looked up at Skylar, who was looking straight ahead with a blank expression on his face.

* * *

_SKYLAR'S POV_

I can't say I wasn't surprised by how Sonny reacted to my apology. She looked like she wanted to say no, but something was telling her not to. It was like no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how many times she forgave me, there would always be something that made her unsure about it.

I sincerely wanted her to forgive me, and I'm grateful that she did. I didn't want there to be tension between us. I don't really have any friends at the studio, and Sonny seemed like the right person to befriend.

Except that bastard Chad had her already.

Even saying his name made me feel like throwing up.

I looked back at Sonny, and saw that she was looking up at me. I forced a small smile and turned on the ignition.

"To Condor Studios?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, looking back out her window. I saw the way she looked at everything, like she wasn't comfortable being here.

Did I really scare her that much? Or was it something else, but she couldn't say? I really hoped it wasn't the first one.

When we arrived at Condor Studios, Sonny quietly took off her seat belt, turning to me. "Thanks, Skylar. For not being a jerk, I mean. Maybe, if you didn't hate the person I love the most, we could be friends." She didn't say it harshly, just a matter of factually. I smiled and took off my seat belt. "Can I walk you to your dressing room? I would have dropped you off home, but you never told me to."

"That would be nice." She said, opening her door and getting out. I did the same, and we began walking towards the doors. Sonny grabbed the door handle when we reached them, but then paused, looking back at me.

"You know, just because I accepted your apology, doesn't mean Chad does." She said, her eyes showing a million emotions. I nodded slightly.

She opened the door and we began walking inside. She casually said hi to anyone who passed by her. I smiled at this. That's what Angelica used to do.

I froze on the spot.

_That's what Angelica used to do._

I processed this. It had been almost a year since I had thought of her like that, let alone compared her to someone else. The only times Angelica really came onto my mind were when I was filming scenes with Chad. Just the thought of him made that blonde haired guy who was sitting with Angelica pop into my mind. I clenched my teeth.

"Skylar?" Sonny asked, turning around a few feet in front of me. Her long brown hair flowed like the waves, bouncing in the light. That was _exactly _like Angelica's. How had I not noticed this before? And the was her eyebrows furrowed, _exactly like Angelica's. Damn. _

"I'm fine." I said, clenching my jaw.

She peered at me curiously, but let it go. I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why did Angelica even have to come into my life? And why, suddenly, was I realizing that she and Sonny were so alike? Has it always been there? Or am I just missing Angelica too much? I processed this, trying to figure out with one was right.  
Suddenly, I heard a loud bang. I quickly turned around on instinct, thinking it was from behind me. But there was nothing there. I looked around, but everything seemed normal. I swirled around to ask Sonny if she had heard it, but suddenly there was a _huge_ dressing cart rolling towards us. Sonny jumped out of the way a second before it hit her. I stumbled back, not expecting it. Everybody ran after the cart, attempting to stop it. I turned to Sonny, who was touching her ankle and wincing.  
She had jumped out of the way just in time, but slipped on a banana peel. At any other moment this would have been hilarious, but now I was concerned.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her, bending down. I watched as she gently touched her ankle with her index finger, and then pulled it back. "Y-yeah. Just twisted it." Her voice cracked a bit, and I saw her eyes slowly tear up. "Oh gosh, never mind. This really hurts." She whimpered. I kneeled down next to her and inspected her ankle, touching it gently with the tips of my fingers. "It looks like it's bruised." I said, turning towards her. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with worry.

Suddenly, all of my thoughts floated out of my mind. The way Sonny stared up at me widening her eyes made me remember Angelica _again. _That was the same way she looked at me. I froze and stared back at her, Sonny disappearing from my sight. Angelica stared right back at me, her lips turning into a wide smile. I smiled back at her. "Angelica." I whispered.

"Huh?" She said back to me, but I ignored her and leaned in. All these years of pain vanished, and in came a new surge of love. Her lips touched mine for a mere second before everything came crashing down once again.

* * *

CPOV

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

_I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is not available now. Please leave-_

Damnit!

Sonny said that she would be busy today, and I told her that I was tired and would be going home. But I forgot my script in my dressing room, and we're filming scenes early tomorrow morning. Tonight's plans involve a lot of memorizing.

But that wasn't what bothered me. It was the fact that Sonny wasn't answering her phone. Sonny _always_ answers her phone. No matter what. My eyebrows furrowed as I pulled into the Condor Studios parking lot. it was almost empty, but I saw Sonny's car near the entrance. Funny, she said that she was having a sleepover with Tawni. It was already 10:00.

I parked and quickly got out of my car, walking towards the doors. Just as I was about to open them, they flung open and a huge cart filled with clothes came rolling out. I yelped and leaped backwards, watching as a round of employees ran after it.

It was one of the craziest sights I ever saw. I shook my head and went inside, but not before checking to see if the coast was clear first. You never know what you could find in Condor Studios.

As I walked throughout the halls, I decided to pass by Sonny's dressing room first to see if she was okay. I turned the corner and froze.

Right there, in the middle of the hallway, was Skylar, kissing Sonny. But the second his lips touched hers, she pushed him back angrily. Her eyes shone with tears as she yelled at him, asking him what the hell he was doing. She tried getting up, but fell back down.

There have been a lot of times that Skylar pissed the crap out of me. Sometimes I wanted him fired, and others I wanted him to just leave and never come back. But this time, _I wanted him to hurt._

He tried _kissing_ Sonny. My Sonny. That was it.

"What the HELL are you doing to my girlfriend, ass-hole?" I yelled, coming up and pushing Skylar. Sonny gasped, noticing my presence. Skylar seemed taken aback and stumbled back against the wall, rubbing his eyes.

"Chad." Sonny said, her voice soft and scared. I turned towards her and saw her grabbing her ankle, which looked swollen.

"What happened?" I said worriedly, dropping down next to her. She smiled through her tears. "N-nothing. I twisted my ankle when I tried to get out of the way of the clothing cart." She whispered, hugging me tightly. "You don't know how much I'm glad you're here."

My heart melted at her words. Her long brown hair fell in front of her face as she bent down, closing her mouth tightly from the pain. I reached out to brush it behind her shoulders. She looked up at me with a worried expression, her eyes flickering betwen me and Skylar.

That's when it hit me. Something just didn't add up.I looked her in the eye. "What's Skylar doing here with you?"

Her eyes flashed with fright and regret. She stared right through me, as if thinking of what to say. At that moment, I knew something had happened. Sonny looked down, her voice raising an octave. "H-He was just passing by when the cart came towards us." She whispered. She looked down and gently placed her fingers on her swollen ankle, avoiding my gaze. She tried getting up, and I helped her. Just as we were both standing, I opened my mouth to argue, but Skylar cut me off.

"Angelica?" He mumbled, staring at Sonny. My jaw clenched and I looked between them. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded, confused. Sonny looked like a child being caught with a cookie from a cookie jar, and Skylar looked confused as shit.

"I told you, Skylar was passing through-"

"Don't like to me, Sonny!" I yelled, and she wobbled backwards.

"I'm not lying!" She protested, her voice getting high pitched. She hastily covered her mouth, realizing that it had given her away.

Sonny was lying to me. Something had happened between her and Skylar. Something she didn't want me to know about. Now it made sense. She didn't answer her phone because she was with _him._

I gulped. "Sonny, where were you tonight?" She opened her mouth to speak, but i cut her off. "And don't tell me you were with Tawni, because that is obviously not true."

She closed her eyes, a tear falling from her eye. "I-I was-" A sob broke out. She began crying.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Were you with Skylar?"

Her silence gave me my answer.

I stepped back slowly, all my feelings for her completely vanishing. Anger and betrayal came rushing through my veins. Sonny- my best friend, the one person who said that she would die for me- was cheating on me?

"Chad, please-"

"NO!." I yelled. She jumped. I looked her in the eye, daring her to lie. "Did you, or did you not, go out on a date with him?"

She choked back a sob.

"Yes. But honestly Chad, I didn't cheat!"

Skylar's words the day before flashed back inside my head.

_"A little present for your new-found relationship. Let's see if this lasts until tomorrow."_

I looked at Skylar, who was still in his own world, and looked back at her.

"You _cheated on me with him?" _I stated angrily, coming closer to her. She was crying hysterically, tears pooling down her cheeks. But I had not even one ounce of sympathy for her.

"Yesterday in the commisary, that's why he was staring at you like that! _How could you? _The one person you _promised_ me you would stay away from!" I whispered angrily. She shook her head, reaching her arm out to me. "Chad, you don't understand-"

"No, _I understand FINE!" _I yelled, taking a step back. "It was all just a game for you, huh?"

Her eyes widened. "No!"  
"_BULLSHIT! You lied to me, you cheated on me, and now you're denying it?" _I shook my head. "W_as I ever anything to you?"_

"I didn't cheat!" She exclaimed. "I did it for you!"

My jaw clenched. "So let me get this straight. You cheated on me, with the person who almost caused your death and makes my life a living hell, for my well-being?" I hissed at her. "Tell me, tell me how i have the advantage, Sonny!" Never, not once in the entire time I had known Sonny, was I ever this mean to her. But she used me. She cheated on me with the one person I hate with all my core and being.

Sonny was at a loss for words, leaning on one leg because of her twisted ankle. I turned to Skylar, and he looked at me with hatred in his eyes.

"You caused _everything!" _He yelled at me. "You took her away from me. We had a future! We were in love! And you just _took her!"_

_"What?" _I whispered, looking back and forth between them. Sonny stared at Skylar with a confused expression on her face. "Skylar, what did you just say?" She whispered, wiping the tears off of her face. He looked up at her lovingly. "You didn't forget me, did you? Don't you remember what we were before I left? Before he-" He turned to me menacingly. "-stole you away?"

I honestly did not know what to say or do. Sonny and Skylar used to be in love? This didn't add up at all. Sonny didn't even meet Skylar until after her accident.

Or did she?  
I turned to her slowly. "Did you know him before you moved here?"  
"What? No!" She protested. "Chad, I moved here years ago! Even if i did know him, which _I didnt_, we weren't in love!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Skylar screeched, coming up to her. "Did you forget me? Did you erase me from your memory?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently. "You told me you loved me! Was I nothing to you?" Sonny was crying hysterically, trying to get him off of her. I felt like every muscle in my body was frozen. I didn't know what to do. It was just too much to process.

Skylar stopped shaking her, and looked at her pleadingly. "Did you ever love me at all?" He asked her brokenly.

"Get off of me!" Sonny exclaimed, pushing him away. His eyes hardened as he stumbled back into the wall.

"You _slut!_ You were probably with him the whole time we were dating!" He screamed, clenching his fist.

Suddenly every ounce of anger I was projecting towards Sonny vanished, and I turned to Skylar menacingly. "What did you just call her?" I asked him in a tense voice. No matter how I felt at the moment, _nobody_ talked to Sonny like that.

"She was always mine." He hissed at me. "Even if she did cheat on me, she was _always _mine. Angelica loves me more than she could EVER love you."  
I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, but I honestly didn't care. I clenched my fist and punched him hard, so hard that Sonny screamed and my knuckles started hurting. He stumbled backwards, wiping the blood off of his mouth. "It was YOU in the cafe, wasn't it?" He yelled at me. "You ruined my life. _I was in love with her! I still am!"_

Cafe? Skylar was talking insane, but at the moment all I wanted to do was get away from them both. I looked back and forth from each of them. "You can have her" I said, looking at Sonny. She sobbed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and stumbling towards me. "Chad, _please!"_

"No." I said, backing away. "I'm done."

I turned and started walking back towards the parking lot, knowing that this moment would change the course of my life forever.

"I'm done."

* * *

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole

* * *

Hey guys. I'm truly sorry for all the hiatuses, but I've just been so busy.

_**I ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T WORRY (:**_

I'm going to try and finish this story before June. Hopefully I will get **all my drafts written this Spring Break**, and then publish each chapter one or two weeks apart at the most.

I _really _want to finish this story because i love where it's going and I can't wait to start writing everybody's reaction to the fight.

**REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS (: YOUR FEEDBACK WILL HELP ME UPDATE FASTER.**

Please and thank you.


	22. Believe

_**FLASHBACK**  
_

_"It was YOU in the cafe, wasn't it?" He yelled at me. "You ruined my life. I was in love with her! I still am!"_

_Cafe? Skylar was talking insane, but at the moment all I wanted to do was get away from them both. I looked back and forth from each of them. "You can have her" I said, looking at Sonny. She sobbed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve and stumbling towards me. "Chad, please!"_

_"No." I said, backing away. "I'm done."_

_I turned and started walking back towards the parking lot, knowing that this moment would change the course of my life forever._

_"I'm done."_

* * *

SONNY'S POV

No muscle in my body had the will to move. It was as if all my energy was sucked out of me, and all that's left is a broken body. Last night was treacherous, and I don't even remember how I ended up on the floor of Tawni and I's dressing room. But there was one thing I knew for sure.

Me and Chad were done.

Tears trailed down my cheeks as I processed this. We were only together for a few days- not even _a week._We were supposed to be together forever- to be happy, to get married, to grow old together and always be able to rely on one another. Nothing was supposed to damage our relationship.

Funny how one night can change everything.

_"You cheated on me with him?"_

Those words echoed in my head over and over. It was as if all time stopped. Chad's broken voice filled my ears, and no matter how hard I tried, it kept on coming back.

_"It was all just a game for you, huh?"_

I covered my ears, trying to block out his voice. I couldn't breathe. It was just all too much. After everything that we went through- after years of denying our feelings for each other, were were _finally_ together. We didn't have to play any more games. We didn't have to hide what we truly felt. We were able to kiss each other, and hold hands, and cuddle, and it finally meant something.

But Skylar had to show up, and he had to kiss me.

I'm not saying it wasn't my fault. I was stupid for going out with him. I was stupid for lying to Chad about it. But I thought that i was doing the right thing. I thought that everything would end up working out. Skylar was actually really nice to me when we were out. But he kissed me, and he said we were in love, and now I'm sitting here, wondering if I ever had my memory sucked out of my brain.

_"Did you erase me from your memory? You told me you loved me!"_

I would remember being in love. Even if I ended up hating the person, Iwould remember. Nobody just forgets somebody they were in love with. It doesn't happen.

But then why would Skylar say that he loved me?

_That I loved him?_

I sobbed and got up off the floor, going over to my dresser. I didn't bother looking in the mirror- I probably looked disastrous. I just looked at the hundreds of pictures around it. There were pictures of Nico, Tawni, Portlyn, Grady, Zora, Chad, Portlyn, and other people around the studio. I grabbed my favorite picture of me and Chad. It was one of us on the Empire State building during one of our vacations. We were hugging each other tightly, with all of New York City sparkling behind us with its millions of lights. I hugged it to my chest and went back to my place on the floor, where I laid there and cried until there were no more tears left in my eyes.

I don't know how long it was until I heard somebody open the door. I heard Tawni's voice, with the rest of the gang behind her.

"Sonny!" Tawni screeched, dropping down next to me. She pulled my hair out of my face and hugged me tightly. I heard Nico, Grady and Zora talking all at once. They shook me, trying to make me snap out of it. And that instigated anouther round of tears, and i couldn't stop them. Through y blurred vision I saw Nico and Tawni sitting in front of me, asking me what was wrong. But I ignored them. I didn't want anybody to know what happened. That would just make it more real. I just wanted to be alone, to lay here forever, and to be with nobody but Chad for the rest of my life.

* * *

"Chad?" Portlyn whispered, poking her head inside his room. This whole morning they filmed scenes that didn't include him. The director told her that Chad had came to him early in the morning and specifically asked for the day off.

Many people may think Portlyn's dumb, but in truth she is pretty smart. She's smart enough to ace her geometry tests, write her senior thesis in merely a week, and memorize her lines in seconds.

She's also smart enough to know when her best friend is hurting.

Chad had only changed the schedule like this one time before, and that was when Sonny was in the hospital. Portlyn was very worried.

Chad looked up from his spot on his couch when he heard her quiet whisper. He looked exhausted. Portlyn closed the door behind her and went over to him, sitting down on his left. His eyes traveled to the floor, where they rested for a while.

"What's going on, Chad?" She said to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He gulped and slowly looked up at her. "Sonny and I got into a fight." he said brokenly.

"What?" She gasped. They were so happy before. Only yesterday they were so in love, as if nothing could ever tear them apart. Portlyn opened her mouth to speak, but no words came to her. She couldn't even believe it. Chad noticed her expression and laughed darkly. "Surprised, huh? So was I."

"What happened?" She asked intently. His jaw clenched and he looked away from her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Chad, please tell me."

"You know what?" He said. "I need to be alone."

"But-"

"_Portlyn, please."_He begged, looking at her with a heartbreaking expression. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Okay, I'll go."

Chad sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch. Portlyn stood up and took a long look at him, wondering is he'd open his eyes again. She was dying to know what happened, but even more she knew that he needed to let it all out. Nobody could get better if they kept all their feelings inside. But his eyes remained closed, and she quietly walked out, her heart torn for her best friend.

* * *

Nico walked through the Mackenzie Falls set, heading towards the dressing rooms. Everybody would think that he was here to see Portlyn, his girlfriend. But that wasn't the case. He was here to see Chad, the man who broke Sonny's heart. He couldn't stand seeing her like this, all broken, so fragile. When they walked in on her in the morning, he almost had a heart attack. The second he saw Sonny laying there on the floor, he thought she was unconscious. But she was laying there, crying her eyes out. She wouldn't tell anyone what was wrong, because she couldn't speak. The only was Nico figured it out was when he managed to pull the picture she was holding out of her grasp. It broke him to see her like this, she was like his little sister.

It seemed like no matter how hard everybody tried, everything always piled down on her until she broke. First she fell into a coma, then the accident while they were in the city, and now this. There was only so much one person could handle.

Nico turned the corner and saw Portlyn leaning against the door of Chad's dressing room, head down. She sighed deeply, and Nico gulped. This did not seem good.

"Portlyn?" He said softly, coming up to her. She looked up at him, her face downcast. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chad." She said, shaking her head. "He's so messed up right now. He's trying to put up a strong front, as if he doesn't care about what happened." She ran a hand through her curly brown locks. "But I've known him forever. He's miserable. He won't show it, but everybody knows."

Nico wrapped his arms around her shoulders, squeezing her tight. Chad's misery only made Portlyn unhappy. They were best friends, like sister and brother. And if Portlyn couldn't get through to Chad, there would be a very slim chance anybody else could. But they had to try.

"I'm going to try talking to him." Nico said to her softly. He stroked her back, trying to ease her sadness. But Portlyn quickly pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Nico, he's not listening to anybody. He's just locking himself away in his room." She put a comforting hand on his face. He closed his eyes, leaning into it. "We have to try, Portlyn. They can't stay like this forever."

She nodded, moving to the side so Nico could get through. He took a deep breath and knocked twice. Silence filled the other side of the door. Nico knocked again, harder this time.

_"What?"_Chad yelled from inside. Nico tried turning the doorknob, but it was locked. "Chad, please open the door."

"Leave me alone." Chad retorted.

Portlyn slid down the wall next to the door, putting her forehead on her knees. She didn't have the strength to listen to her best friend so torn and broken.

Nico pounded on the door. "Sonny's hurt, you asshole. She hasn't stopped crying. You both are two of my best friends, and there's no reason you should be fighting."

Suddenly the door swung open. Portlyn jumped up and Nico stepped back, both of them surprised.

Chad looked like he hadn't slept all night. His hair was a mess, and his face was angry. "She's _hurt?"_He hissed, his eyes narrowing. "She got what she wanted. There's no reason for her to be hurt right now. She doesn't have to deal with me anymore."

Nico clenched his jaw. "What do you mean she got what she wanted? She's been crying her eyes out ever since last night. We found her this morning, laying down on the floor of her dressing room hugging a picture of you two."

"What?" Chad said softly, his eyes sympathetic. "All night she was here?"

Nico nodded. "She looked so upset. She said she needed to talk to you, but you were ignoring her messages."

Chad closed his eyes, his sympathetic moment over. "She should be upset about what she did." Nico looked at him, confused. Portlyn came closer to the door, eyes locked on Chad. "What did she do?" Nico asked.

Chad's head snapped up to look at them. "She cheated on me with Skylar. That's what happened."

And Chad slammed the door right in their faces.

* * *

"Sonny, please stop crying." Tawni begged. She was sitting down on her cheetah print couch, with Sonny's head in her lap. Her jeans and designer shirt were soaked with Sonny's tears, but she honestly could care less about her outfit. Her best friend was totally shattered, and all because of a boy. "You have to eat something, Sonny. You haven't ate in almost a whole day."

"N-No. Later." Sonny whispered.

She stroked Sonny's hair as her tears slowly stopped and turned into hiccups. Her heart broke for her, but she had to be strong for Sonny.

"He-he hates me!" Sonny bursted, burying her face in Tawni's lap. Tawni bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She always had trouble comforting people-it just wasn't in her nature. But if she wanted strong relationships with her friends, she would have to try and learn.

"No he doesn't." Tawni replied. "He's just angry. He has the whole story wrong."

Sonny stopped hiccuping and took a shaky breath. "I lied to him, Tawni. I went out with Skylar. I broke our trust." Tawni continued stroking Sonny's hair, letting her get it all out. "He was so nice to me, T-Tawni. You wouldn't even believe it. The whole time we were out, he didn't even insult me or argue with me once. He actually a-apologized!" She paused to take another shaky breath. "I was stupid enough to forgive him. i though h-he actually changed. Imagine. Skylar being the good guy. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Sonny." Tawni interjected. "It's not your fault. Skylar knew you were forgiving. He made you go out with him because he knew you love Chad. He _knew_ that Chad was your weak point." Tawni closed her eyes. "He had a plan, and you both fell for it. Do not eve _think _about blaming yourself."

Sonny was silent for a good minute, thinking about what Tawni said. Her breaths became steady, and eventually she sat up, looking at Tawni. "He said that I had loved him before, Tawni. He said that he loves me. He was mad that i forgot about him. He said that I was _always_ his."

"That jerk." Tawni mumbled under her breath. She took in Sonny's state and saw how messed up this made her. Tawni figured that Skylar was playing around with Sonny's head. "Look, Nico went over to talk to Chad a while ago." Sonny's eyes lit up. This broke Tawni's heart even more, seeing how even the slightest mention of Chad affected Sonny. "Hopefully, he will fix things."

Sonny laid back down, resting her head in Tawni's lap once again.

"I need Chad back." She whispered.

* * *

Nico stood in front of Skylar's room awkwardly. He never had an actual conversation with Skylar. In truth, he really didn't like the guy. Nobody liked him. And now that Chad said Sonny was cheating on him with Skylar, Nico _had_ to know the truth. He wanted to beat the hell out of Skylar for creating this mess, but it just didn't make sense. nico couldn't remember a time that Sonny actually gave Skylar any attention, let alone cheat with him.

Nico took a deep breath and opened Skylar's door slowly. He stepped inside and saw Skylar sitting on a couch right next to his window, staring outside.

"Skylar?" he said. Skylar turned around and looked at him, confused. Nico stood there holding the doorknob, not knowing what to do. "I-um, I know we don't talk much-"

"We don't talk at all." Skylar interrupted him. Nico nodded and closed the door behind him, walking inside. Skylar turned his head to look out the window again, ignoring Nico's presence.

"Listen,"Nico began hesitantly. "I know we're not close, but something happened between you and Sonny. Something that's making two of my best friends hurt right now. I want to know what happened. Because I can fix this." He sat on another couch, facing Skylar. "We can both fix this, together."

Skylar gulped, rubbing his face with his hands. He put them on the lap and stared at them, as if he were praying.

"I loved her. So much."

Nico sat there, listening. He felt the urge to get up and punch Skylar in the face for even thinking about Sonny like that. But he kept his cool. He needed Skylar to be able to trust him.

"We had everything going for us. Everything. We were going to go to university together. We planned on getting married, and having our own children. Angelica was everything to me."

"Angelica?" Nico blurted, confused. Skylar looked at him and sighed.

"There was this girl back in my hometown ( ). We were madly in love. I was driving one day, and I saw her at a cafe with another guy." His eyes watered and he blinked rapidly, making them go away. "I was heartbroken. I didn't even say goodbye. I drove home, packed my stuff, and accepted my early admission to Julliard."

"What does this have to do with Sonny?" Nico asked him, not following. Skylar closed his eyes, thinking back to yesterday when everything went wrong. "Yesterday me and Sonny went out. It wasn't a real date- just two people hanging out together. I-"

_"Sonny actually went out with you?"_Nico exclaimed. Skylar opened his eyes and narrowed them at Nico. "She didn't want to. But I made her an offer she couldn't refuse." Nico looked at him, gesturing for him to go on. "I told her that if she went out with me, I would leave Chad alone for good."

"Oh, Sonny." Nico whispered. He felt so much sympathy for Sonny that he didn't remember the cause of this whole situation was right in front of him.

"So I told her that I wouldn't do anything. i just wanted to be friends. She didn't want to really talk to me at first, ut eventually she realized that I was saying the truth. So she forgave me. For everything." Skylar put his head in his hands. "That's where everything went wrong."

"Wrong?" Nico asked him. Skylar looked back up at him, sighing deeply. "I don't know what happened to me when we arrived back at the studio. But one second, Sonny was standing in front of me, and the next second I was imagining Angelica. I didn't realize how much they had in common until last night. When I was imagining Angelica, i tried kissing her. But I was really kissing Sonny."

Nico stood up angrily, ready to punch Skylar. Skylar raised his hand up quickly. "Don't worry, she pushed me away. Of course, Chad showed up when I was kissing her. He was mad at me, but eventually figured out that we were out together. How, I don't know. I was in my own world."

"How could you just zone out?" Nico asked him, sitting back down. He was still angry, but his need for the information Skylar was venting was much more.

"I don't know. But I did. I started yelling at 'Angelica'" He said, putting air-quotes on her name. "And Chad thought that we were in love. Sonny was so confused and scared that Chad found out that she didn't know what to do."

"Skylar, man, you messed things up!" Nico exclaimed. Skylar sighed deeply and put his hands on his head. "I know. Oh God. Nobody is ever going to forgive me anymore." He paused. "Nico, look, I really need a friend right now."

Nico realized what he was implying and shook his head, getting up. "Hell no."

"But-"

"Skylar, you ruined everything!" Nico yelled, pointing at him. "I can't trust you. Until you make things right, which you probably won't, I will try to. Just don't do anything else that's _stupid._" Nico said, walking out and slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

CHAD'S POV

It's over. Everything. All this time, all my years in love with Sonny, and our relationship was shorter than a Star Wars marathon. I swore and threw a picture of us against the wall. The frame cracked but didn't break. Great.

All this time, how could i have been so stupid? I believed that she loved me. That she actually cared about me. She probably did before. But how long ago did it all turn into a lie? How long was I a dumb puppet that she just stringed along? I felt like an idiot for falling in love. This is why I used to be a player. This is why I never let myself care. If I did, like now, I would end up torn and broken.

But the last person I ever thought would do this would be Sonny. Even after she woke up from a coma, she acted the same. She looked like she was in love with me. We both felt that spark, but none of us were ever brave enough.

I still remember perfectly the first time i kissed her.

_I leaned down and kissed her. There were no words to describe how I felt. The way her lips moved perfectly with mine, the way her arms snaked around my neck, pulling me in closer. I felt as if we were connected in every way possible. I pulled her in tighter, but there was no way to be closer than this. The sparks I felt around every girl I've been with, times a million, couldn't compare to this._

_Eventually we needed air and broke apart. Her eyes twinkled with delight, as did mine._

_"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" I whispered to her._

_"I think I do." She said, biting her lip and giggling.._

Was she already in love with Skylar when we kissed? Up until yesterday, she couldn't stand him. But maybe that was all in my imagination. She _is_and actor. Maybe, all those times she wanted to pull me away from a fight with Skylar, she did it to protect him, not me. Maybe all this time she was only with me to prevent him from getting hurt.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

My stomach grumbled. I realized that I hadn't ate anything in almost 24 hours. I leaped off the couch and unlocked my door, walking out of there quickly. I didn't want anybody to see me, I just wanted to get some food and come right back. i checked each hallway before entering, and took the long route so that I didn't have the slightest chance of bumping into Sonny. My eyes watered just thinking about her , but I blinked them away. I'm stronger than this. I won't cry. i wont let myself.

As I walked into the commissary, I realized nobody I knew was sitting at any of the tables. I breathed a sigh of relief and hurried in, going over to the frozen yogurt counter. I kept my head down, not looking at anyone. Hopefully if someone walked in, they wouldn't notice me. I grabbed a cup and reached over to pour some vanilla when someone's hand bumped into mine. I looked up at froze.

_Sonny._

She was a mess. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were puffy, and her eyes had the saddest look in them. When she saw me she froze and opened her mouth to speak, but no words left them.

Even after she cheated on me, left me broken and feeling stupid, I still feel sparks around her. My blood rushed to my face and my hands turned all sweaty at the sight of her. I felt like all the oxygen left my body and I couldn't speak. She composed herself faster than I did.

"C-Chad." She stuttered. "Listen-"

"I'm just here to eat." I said coldly to her, regaining my composure. "I don't want to talk."

"But you have to know-"

"There's nothing to say!" I yelled. She jumped at me outburst, her fro yo cup falling the the floor. Her eyes watered and she stepped back, beginning to cry. "Skylar lied-"

"No, _you_ lied!" I said exasperated, pointing at her. "You played me like an idiot. You used me. Every single ounce of trust I had in you is gone." Even I was scared of my own outburst, but I didn't let myself loosen. She had to know what I was going through. I want her to feel bad. I want her to regret it.

Suddenly I remembered the time when I cut myself when she was in a coma. I almost killed myself because she was dying. I wanted to feel her pain. Now, we're both causing each other pain. The tables turned, everything changed, and her true intention finally appeared.

"What's going on?" Portlyn said, walking into the commissary. I turned and saw most of the people sitting down staring at us. I clenched my jaw and looked at Sonny coldly. "Nothing."

Sonny stared at me, as if she couldn't believe how I was acting. "You believe him over me?" She whispered, astonished. "After all these years, your opinion of me has changed from one conversation?"

I looked away, not daring to take in her broken expression. "Honestly, i don't know what to believe anymore." I said, walking out of there briskly. I heard Portlyn yelling after me, but i ignored her.

When the only person you thought you could trust 100% turns out to be a fake, there's only one person left in the world to trust.

Yourself.

* * *

"Chad!" Portlyn exclaimed, barging into his dressing room. After he had ran out of the commissary, she had followed him. There was no way Sonny cheated when she looked so heartbroken. Portlyn had seen the way Sonny looked at Chad and the words she tried getting through to him. Something was going unsaid between them, and it was what caused all of this drama.

"Get out!" Chad said, pacing back and forth angrily. Portlyn stood her ground and looked at him furiously. Her nostrils flared as she looked at the hardheaded man in front of her.

"You idiot! Why didn't you listen to her?" She hollered. He froze and turned to her. "Please, Portlyn. I don't need you yelling at me too." He hissed. "Well, I have to!" She said. "You're so thick-headed, and that's why you're in this mess!"

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. Any other person would have bursted into tears at his outburst, but it bounced right off of Portlyn. She rolled her eyes and spotted a frame on the floor with a dent in the wall above it. She rushed over and picked it up. It was a picture of Sonny and Chad at the Empire State building. It was one of their best pitures. Theglass had cracked but didn't break. She put it down on the coffee table to walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Chad, let it out." She whispered. Portlyn knew that he hadn't cried yet. Chad's eyes become a fierce red when he cries, and the color doesn't go away for hours. She needed him to release all his tension and stop building up all his feelings. If he did, he would be likely to explode at any random person who would be so unfortunate to become his victim of harsh words.

Chad tried pushing her off of him, but she held on tighter to his built frame. Eventually he stopped, and she felt his shaking. She loosened her grip slightly and the sank to the floor, Chad sobbing.

"I love her." He said, trying to wipe his tears. Portlyn quickly grabbed his hands and pulled them away from his face. He cried. "She-She never never loved me. She used me. But I still love her. I will always love her. She's Sonny, Port. She's Sonny." He sobbed violently. Portlyn knew this was big for him- Chad never cried. Sonny is everything to him.

"Let it out." She whispered again. He looked at her with a heart-broken expression. She stayed there, holding him. Eventually she noticed his bruised knuckles, but did not say a word about it. She just stayed there with him, giving him someone to rely on.

"Shhh. It's all right. I'll help you get through this. I'm right here."

* * *

**How did you like it? (:**

**This is probably the saddest chapter I will put in. **

**Be prepared for a surprise guest in the next chapter and a twist!**

**Read and Review! :D**


	23. Guilty Truth

Portlyn James Maddison strutted through the Condor Studios hallway, catching the attention of every man who passed. Her red pumps and skinny jeans accentuated her short but fit legs. She wore a fancy white top and her hair floated behind her. Her long brown curls bounced up and down as she took each step.

At any normal time Portlyn would have given a few winks as she passed, or stopped to flirt. But now was not the time for the art of subtle flirting. She needed to see Sonny and get her story straight. In all truth, her and Sonny were the only two people Chad had really trusted. Now they were down to one.

Just as she was turning into the commissary, Tawni walked out looking tired and worn out. Everything about her looked perfect as usual, but her eyes gave everything away. And she didn't even have cocoa-mocoa-cocoa mip gloss on. _That_ was something.

"Tawni! What's wrong?' Portlyn asked her, alarmed. Tawni smiled slightly at the sight of her friend, shrugging. "I'm fine. It's Sonny. She wouldn't stop crying."

"Chad too." Portlyn sighed. "He's so torn up." Tawni shook her head in disbelief. "It was all a misunderstanding. Nico told Sonny and I what Skylar told him. Did he tell you?" Tawni asked her. Portlyn nodded. "Yeah, he did." She put her hand on her forehead. "I just can't believe that out of everybody, Chad and Sonny broke up, ya know?" She looked up at Tawni hopefully. "Sonny is well enough to talk about it, right?"

"She wouldn't _stop_ talking about it!" Tawni exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean, I love her, but I haven't looked in a for the whole day!" Portlyn's lips curved upwards slightly at this statement. Even in the worst of times, Tawni will be Tawni. "Okay, well I'm going to talk to her." She said to Tawni, hugging her tightly. "Get some rest."

"Good luck." Tawni whispered, pulling away. They parted, and Portlyn took a deep breath before going inside. She spotted Sonny instantly. She was sitting down on a two-person table next to the window, absentmindedly picking at her food. Portlyn walked over and sat down across from her. "Her, Sonny." She said quietly. Sonny looked up at her and smiled a bit, but her eyes were still sad. "Hey, Portlyn. How's Chad?"

"He's-well, better." She replied. "I came here to talk to you about everything that happened. I know it's none of my business-"

"No, no." Sonny interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. The whole world knows, anyways." She gestured towards a man sitting behind her reading a magazine. The cover had a large picture of Sonny and Chad on opposite sides of a broken heart. It read_: Channy-Done For? _Sonny shook her head. "They're all saying that he found a prettier, richer girl and dumped me. I would rather that happen that have him hate me, Portlyn!" She cried, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

Portlyn felt sympathy for her hurting friend. "Oh Sonny, I'm so sorry. I know it must be hard for you." She paused for a second. "Nico went and talked to Skylar. Did he tell you how bad he's hurting?" Sonny's gaze hardened at the mention of Skylar's name. "Yeah, he told me. But it doesn't excuse what he did."

"But Sonny-"

"No, Portlyn! How do you know he wasn't planning it? After all that he's done, it would only be expected!" Sonny cried. "I don't care what happened. He broke us up. That's all that matters." Portlyn placed her hand on top of Sonny's comfortingly. "He feels really bad, Sonny. If you could just talk to him-"

"No." Sonny interjected firmly. "Things are already bad between me and Chad. If he found out I went to Skylar's dressing room, he would never forgive me." Sonny sighed deeply. "I can't cry anymore. I'm out of tears. I can't go to Chad, because he hates me. I just don't know what to do."

Portlyn raised her eyebrows knowingly at her. "You can face Skylar, and tell him how you feel. Ask him if he did it on purpose. He's a wreck right now, he'll tell you anything."

"But-"

"No buts!" Portlyn said, standing up and grabbing Sonny's arm, forcing her up. "You can't just mope around here all day. You need to face this, head-on." She said sternly. Sonny glared at her and followed, knowing not to mess with Portlyn.

* * *

Nico took a deep breath and knocked on Chad's door, feeling a sense of deja-vu. Merely a few hours ago he was in this same position, knowing nothing about the situation. But now that he got all three sides of the story, he knew Chad was wrong. There was no way Sonny cheated on him. After years of friendship, Chad should know that. But he was too blind to notice.

In merely a few seconds Chad opened the door. He looked better than he had before, with his hair actually combed and his Mackenzie Falls jacket pressed. But his face read a thousand and one emotions- hurt, anger, sadness, loss, yearning, jealousy, the list could go on. Nico smiled slightly, walking into the room, Chad sighed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

CPOV

Nico walked in and I closed the door, regretting letting him in. I really wanted to be alone after crying into Portlyn's arms. I had never felt that weak before. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do weak.

"So." Nico began, leaning against the wall. "How are you feeling?" I sighed and sat on the couch facing him. "Like shit."

"Chad, are you sure you know the whole story?" He whispered. I looked up at him sternly. I didn't need another person telling me I was wrong. I was _there, _I saw how Skylar acted with Sonny. I heard what he said.

_"We had a future! We were in love! And you just took her!"_

Nico, Portlyn, Tawni, all three of them based their view of everything on what Sonny said. What about me? What about how I feel? I'm the one who got cheated on. But for some odd reason I'm the bad guy to everybody.

"Yes." I pronounced. "I was there. I saw how Skylar treated Sonny." Nico shook his head. He grabbed his brown hat and took it off, playing with a loose string on the edge of it. "I don't think you do." He whispered.

My jaw clenched as I tried to stay calm. No matter what I said to him, he would not change his mind. He works with Sonny. He sees her everyday, morning, studio, and night. There was no way he would side against her. But at the same time, me and Nico are pretty good friends. He shouldn't be against me. Everyone else is, and I can't have another person.

"You know what, Nico? If you're hear to give me a lecture, then leave. I want to be alone today."

Nico's eyes hardened as he glared at me. "You're so stubborn, you know that? Sonny tried explaining everything to you, and you just left her standing there like an idiot."

"No, I did what was right-"

"You ran away!" He shouted, pointing at me. "There she was, crying, ready to give up everything for you to know the truth. But you couldn't deal with it. _Chad Dylan Cooper, _Hollywood's bad boy, couldn't handle the truth!" He breathed heavily as he came towards me. "_You're scared."_

I jumped off the couch, throwing my hands up in the air. "You don't know anything! Do you even know how I feel? Not even 24 hours ago I watched some bastard tell my girlfriend that he's in love with her!"

"He's not-"

"No Nico, you weren't there! They _went out._ They went on a date. _My girlfriend_ went on a date with someone else!"

"They didn't-"

_"Stop defending them!"_ I screeched. "They both lied to me, cheated, and now they want the pity party? No, it doesn't work like that." I closed my eyes. "I can still see him kissing her." Nico remained silent, listening to my rant. "You don't know how it feels to watch the person you hate the most kiss the person you love the most. I just had my heart torn into a million little pieces; I'm not feeling sorry for them." Nico's eyes softened. He came over to me and patted me on the back. "Chad, I know you're hurting. But you got to be strong. You got to think about how it all played out. It just doesn't make sense."

_"Did you know him before you moved here?"_

_"What? No! Chad, I moved here years ago! Even if i did know him, which I didn't, we weren't in love!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? Did you forget me? Did you erase me from your memory?"_

The words that Skylar spoke yesterday night would not cease to repeat over and over inside my head. I just couldn't picture Sonny and Skylar together. She was supposed to be with me. She was supposed to love me.

Everybody always says that they're jealous of me, my fortune, and my fame. But without love, all that's nothing. I had a burning desire to go next door and beat the crap out of Skylar. I secretly hoped that beating him up would erase all my jealousy. Yes, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am jealous of Skylar.

I sighed and opened my eyes, my eyes landing on the dent in the wall I made not too long ago. I examined it closely, still able to hear the crack of the picture frame. It would be there forever, as a reminder for this horrible day. I would have to look at it everyday and think of Sonny, of her beautiful laugh, the way she would smile at my jokes, everything.

"Chad. You need to know something." Nico said hesitantly. My eyes flickered over to his face, and he looked nervous. "Don't get mad, but you're wrong about the whole situation. Sonny never cheated."

_"Yes. But honestly Chad, I didn't cheat!"_

"I don't believe that." I said, denying it. I walked over to my window. I looked at the people going by and wondered how anything about today could be normal. How everyone's lives could just go on while mine slowly plummeted.

"Chad, Skylar's a wreck right now-"

Anger flared up in me once again. "I don't give a damn about him!"

"He though Sonny was-"

"Nico, shut up! There's nothing that can change what happened. Just leave it be!" I exploded at him. I went over to my desk and grabbed a picture of me and Sonny, giving it to Nico. "Give her this. She gave it to me."

"You're making a big mistake." He replied. "Everything she did was for you. _Everything." _

"I told you to leave it."

"You know what?" Nico shot back at me. "If you want to be stubborn about it, then fine. Don't know the truth. But everybody else does, and you're wrong."

With that he walked out of the room, leaving me with distant memories and a sudden reeling of regret.

Flashbacks of yesterday came along with Nico's departure.

_"A little present for your new-found relationship. Let's see if this lasts until tomorrow."_

_Right there, in the middle of the hallway, was Skylar, kissing Sonny. But the second his lips touched hers, she pushed him back angrily. Her eyes shone with tears as she yelled at him, asking him what the hell he was doing. She tried getting up, but fell back down._

_"I didn't cheat! I did it for you!"_

_"After all these years, your opinion of me has changed from one conversation?"_

I sighed and put my head in my hands. What if I was wrong? What if she didn't cheat? What if I _was_ just creating drama that wasn't there? Sonny tried talking to me in the commissary. If I had listened to her, would I be moping here right now? Would I still be mad at her?

Would we still be broken up?

I suddenly had an urge to run after Nico and ask him what it was he wanted to say to me. But I couldn't, because the cause of all my pain stalked right on in.

* * *

Portlyn stopped right in front of Chad's dressing room, still holding Sonny by the arm. Sonny looked to the right and saw Chad's dressing room. She had a strong urge to go in and scream at him until her words were forever written in his brain. But she had a deep feeling that he would just kick her out.

"C'mon." Portlyn whispered, gently nudging her into Skylar's room. Sonny complied and stepped inside. Skylar was sitting next to the window, looking outside. "Didn't move an inch. Expects us to fix everything." She heard Portlyn mumble under her breath as she walked away. Sonny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, clearing her throat. Skylar turned around. The second he saw Sonny, he leaped up. "Sonny, listen. I didn't-"

"No you listen. You got exactly what you wanted. Me and Chad broke up. I just came to know why you did it. I thought you said you didn't hate me."

"I don't hate you." He said softly. "Last night, I don't know what happened to me. One second I was staring at you, and the next second you were Angelica. You got to believe me." His eyes pleaded with her, begging for forgiveness.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if I should take back my acceptance to your apology." Sonny said. "I just don't feel like you deserve it." She shook her head. "Chad's a wreck right now-" Sonny was interrupted by yelling from Chad's dressing room. They both froze when they heard Chad's words.

_"Not even 24 hours ago I watched some bastard tell my girlfriend that he's in love with her!"_

Skylar looked up at Sonny. "You know that I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Angelica. Everybody knows that except Chad. Sonny, please. Don't be mad." He came closer to her. "I really need a friend right now."

Sonny shook her head, stepping back. "I' m sorry, did you not just hear what Chad said? If I want Chad to forgive me, I have to stay the hell away from you." She paused. "Out of all the people in this studio, you choose _me_ to ask to be your friend? Skylar, do you even realize the pain you caused everyone?"

"It's not even my fault! Chad's just too hard-headed to listen to anyone!" Skylar cried. Sonny's nostrils flared.

"Don't talk about him like that! After all that you did, you _really_ don't want me getting angrier!"

"_You're defending him?"_  
"Well I'm definitely not defending you!" She said, poking him hard in the chest. They stared at each other in anger, each of them at a loss for words. "You know," Sonny began. "The whole time during our date I was regretting it. I kept on picturing Chad next to me. It didn't feel right." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It was a total mistake. I never should have agreed to it."

"I'm sorry-"

_"Don't!" _She interrupted him, putting her hand up. "Don't say you're sorry."

"But I am."

"Sonny?"

They both turned around and saw Nico in the doorway looking sympathetic. Sonny walked over to him. "Nico? What are you-"

"I just talked to Chad. Well, tried talking to him. It didn't go over too well." He scratched his head awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Me?" Sonny asked him, glancing back at Skylar. "Just dealing with a problem." Skylar flinched at her harsh comment.

"Chad told me to give this to you." Nico said, handing Sonny the picture. Sonny looked down at it and gasped. It was the same picture she had been hugging hours ago.

Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. After all these years, after millions of memories, Chad doesn't even have the decency to look her in the eye and tell them that they were over?

Sonny felt the adrenaline rush into her blood as she pushed Nico out of her way and barged into Chad's dressing room, not even stopping to knock.

It was just too much.

* * *

CPOV

Sonny barged into my room, her face angry. Her brown hair floated behind her. It was messy, she had no makeup on, her eyes were puffy, but still she looked beautiful. My heart raced as I watched her stop in front of me. Even after all of what happened, I could not control how I felt. I loved her to death. But I had to stay strong. I couldn't show her how much I was hurting.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do you not even want to look at me?" She exclaimed furiously, holding up the picture. "Sending Nico to give this to me? _Really, Chad?"_

"I just didn't see the point." I answered blankly. Her eyes hardened. "The point? What about finding out the truth? Did that ever occur to you?"

"I know the truth!" I yelled, turning my back to her. "You cheated on me. After everything, you cheated on me. I have nothing more to say to you."

I expected her to scream at me, to deny it, to tell me that I was stupid. Honestly, I was hoping she would. I didn't want to have to ask her to tell me. I didn't want to look like the weak one. But silence filled the air. I head her rapid breathing, and then it turned steady. I closed my eyes and wished none of this had happened. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go.

"Chad." She whispered, putting a hand on my shoulder. Sparks radiated off her touch, but I didn't dare look at her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked me softly. "I love you."

Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to make me feel like the bad guy again? I wanted to say it back to her so badly. I felt like an alcoholic locked in a room with the finest wine in the world. But I wasn't giving in. I had to know the truth first.

"Sonny, tell me the truth. Did you know Skylar before you came here?"

"No. I never knew him." She answered pleadingly. "Chad, he's in love with this girl named Angelica. I remind him of her. Last night, he doesn't even understand what happened to him." I processed this. Angelica? I had never heard that name before. Skylar never mentioned her at all. Not that I ever really talked to him.

"He misses her. Last night he tried kissing me because he thought I was her. He couldn't take the pain anymore, and his mind made him think I was her."

I gulped. Could it really have happened? Was this all true? It seemed too weird, but nothing in the studio lately seemed normal. "I'm not asking you to forgive him." She said softly. "What he did was wrong. I'm just asking you to believe me."

I sighed and thought it over. Could I really forgive her? Was she even wrong in the first place?

Suddenly she took her hand off my shoulder and moved so she was standing in front of me. I looked down at her chocolate brown eyes, filled with sorrow and innocence. She smelled like strawberries. I breathed in her scent, involuntarily shivering.

"Chad." She mumbled, coming closer. I stepped back, shaking my incoherent thoughts away.

"Sonny, I-" I couldn't speak. All this information tied in with Sonny being so near to me drove me crazy. I was at a loss for words. She came closer again, standing on her tiptoes and placing her hand behind my neck. "You have to trust me. I'm not lying about this." She whispered, placing her lips against me. I stayed frozen, not knowing what to do. She pulled back when she realized that I wasn't kissing her back.

"I love you!" She pleaded with me. I was dying to say it back to her. But I just stood there, thinking it all over. Seeing her with Skylar, him yelling, her crying-

_Seeing her with Skylar._

Suddenly another burst of anger rose through me as I looked down at her. "Why were you with Skylar, then? You're saying that he thought you were someone else. But why were you with him in the first place?" Her eyes grew wide as she pulled away and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll tell you. But you _have _ to stay calm." She insisted. I just continued on looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Skylar made me a deal I couldn't refuse. He said that if I'd go out with him, he'd leave you alone."

Skylar targeted Sonny? I wanted to hurt him. But at the same time, Sonny agreed to the date. She said _yes._

"You promised me." I whispered. "You promised me you'd stay away from him."

"Chad, I did it for you!"  
"But you lied in doing it, Sonny!" I said, exasperated. "You went on a date with him. I don't care if it was for me, I can handle my own problems!" I couldn't believe that she didn't tell me.

"I love you, Chad. I did this so Skylar would finally leave us alone. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked me sadly. I sighed. "Then tell me this. If I never saw you to, would you have told me?"  
"Chad,-"  
"Answer the question, Sonny. Would you have told me you went out with him?"

Sonny looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet. "No." She mumbled. I shook my head and paced around the room. I wasn't angry anymore. I understood where she was coming from, accepting Skylar's deal. But she should have told me.

"But." She began. "If I had told you, you would never have let me go. You would have confronted Skylar about it."

"I should have!"

"Chad, you have to understand that what I did was for you. I didn't enjoy it one bit. The whole time we were at lookout mountain I felt so guilty." I froze and turned to her, astonished. "You went to lookout mountain?" I whispered.

I remembered that night perfectly, as if I were watching it play right in front of me.

_Wow, Chad. Lookout mountain is so beautiful, romantic. All the stars are so bright._

_Yes i am. Oh, the stars up there. Yeah, they a-ight. They don't have their own show._

_Normally I wouldn't laugh at that. I guess im just a little nervous._

_Relax, I promised an unforgettable evening, didn't I?_

_Yeah, you did._

_Well I'm a man of my words._

I closed my eyes, trying not to remember the day that I had finally gotten Sonny to go out with me. It wasn't a real date, but for me it was good enough.

"He took me there. I don't know why, he just drove out there." She walked up to me and put her hand on my face. "Do you forgive me, Chad? I need you to forgive me."

"I don't know." I whispered, looking at her. She was so beautiful. Everything I ever wanted in a girl was standing right in front of me. But I couldn't trust her fully.

"I need some time." I whispered, placing my hand on top of hers and bringing it down. "Just give me some time."

She nodded, her eyes watering slightly. "You trust me, right?"

I didn't answer her. She took a deep breath and pulled her hand from mine, walking towards the door.

"Sonny?" I asked her. She turned around as her hand touched the doorknob. "Yes?" She asked, hope in her eyes.

"What were you thinking of when Skylar kissed you?"

She sighed and looked me straight in the eye.

"I was thinking of you."

And with that she left, leaving me with the truth and nothing but a strained heart.

* * *

Nico Harris hurried into the janitor's closet and locked the door behind him. He opened the light and coughed from all the dust. Lining the walls were endless brooms, mops, cleaners, and towels. He shook his head and grabbed a towel, placing it on the floor. He sat on top of it and pulled out his phone, scanning his contacts.

After his talk with Skylar, Nico went online and googled Angelica Kingston. There were hundreds of them, but only three that had lived in Cleveland. He had saved them all onto his phone and came here so nobody could find him.

Some people say that Nico Harris is just a funny boy who got his big break on So Random and lives his life normally. They think that all there is to him are his jokes. But they were dead wrong about that, because if you were close to Nico you'd see that all he cares about are his friends. He would do anything to make someone happy. Even Skylar, whom he did not like.

If he fixed things for Skylar, then Chad and Sonny would work things out. Chad would finally know the truth and Sonny would be happy again. That was all he wanted.

He took a deep breath and dialed the first number. This Angelica was an actress, filming her first movie in California right now. The phone rang twice before somebody answered. "Hello?" A soft voice said.

Nico danced a little in his seat when she answered. He was so close.

"Hi. Is this Angelica Kingston?"

"Yes... Who might this be?"

"This is Nico Harris. I'm a-"He paused. "-friend of Skylar. Do you know anybody by that name?"

"Skylar?" She whispered. "Yes." Nico replied. "He's a little over six feet, brown hair, green eyes, on Mackenzie Falls?" He said.

He heard her gasp and something fell to the floor. Silence filled the air and Nico panicked.

"Angelica?"

* * *

_I REALLY hope you guys are liking where this story is going. Thanks for all of your ideas!_

**_Read and Review!_**

**_:)_**


	24. Flightless Bird

_"Sonny?" I asked her. She turned around as her hand touched the doorknob. "Yes?" She asked, hope in her eyes._

_"What were you thinking of when Skylar kissed you?"_

_She sighed and looked me straight in the eye._

_"I was thinking of you."_

_And with that she left, leaving me with the truth and nothing but a strained heart._

_...  
_

_"Skylar?" She whispered. "Yes." Nico replied. "He's a little over six feet, brown hair, green eyes, on Mackenzie Falls?" He said._

_He heard her gasp and something fell to the floor. Silence filled the air and Nico panicked._

_"Angelica?"_

* * *

I was a quick wet boy,

diving too deep for coins

All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys

Then when the cops closed the fair,

I cut my long baby hair

Stole me a dog-eared map and

called for you everywhere

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper sighed while stirring his melted vanilla frozen yogurt. His blonde hair was combed to perfection, his black blazer and blue button down-shirt made all the girls swoon, and his five hundred dollar watch beamed from miles away. All these things made him the most attractive man in the ice cream parlor. He could easily have any girl he wanted without even trying.

Despite all of this, his heart was stolen by the most pure-hearted girl he knew, and he had no intention of taking it back.

Portlyn Maddison sighed from across the table. She was really torn up about her best friend. He was miserable. She had to barge into his dressing room and literally had to drag him out. Luckily, he was already dressed in his high-class Mackenzie Falls attire.

In all truth, Portlyn needed to set him straight. Everybody knew that he was wrong except for him. She loved him, but sometimes he could be really thick.

Chad looked up at her and smiled slightly. Sure, he was tired and didn't feel like going out, but he did need to tell Portlyn something. Something important.

"Portlyn, I-" He took a deep breath. "I'm going to make up with Sonny." He put his spoon down, his eyebrows furrowing. "I should have listened to everyone a long time ago. It was nobody's fault." He took a deep breath. "I just hope Sonny will forgive me."

Portlyn grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. Less work for her! Everybody at the shop turned to look at her outburst. In any other place they would have been chased by the paparazzi, but they've been coming to this shop for years. The owners knew them, and anybody who even made a peep would be thrown out.

Chad smiled at Portlyn. He was so lucky to have a best friend like her. He was lucky to have all his friends- Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Chastity, and everyone else on the set.

He would have included Sonny in that thought, but Sonny was so much more to him. Sonny was everything he ever wanted all in one package. He couldn't _just_ be friends with her. Even putting her in that category would be an insult to his portrayal of her.

"Sooooo when are you going to do it?" Portlyn asked him. He smiled and checked his watch. It was already 7:00. This time yesterday, he was driving to the studio to get his script. Funny how everything had flipped upside down in less than 24 hours.

"Today. I don't want to wait. I have to tell Sonny I'm ready to forgive her."

"That was fast." Portlyn mumbled. Chad nodded. "I thought it over, and I realized that Sonny was right. She was doing it for me. I was just so angry and hurt-"

"Chad." Portlyn stopped him, placing her hand over his. "I know. You don't even have to explain it to me. I know."  
He smiled gratefully, but then frowned. "You know, I deserve a big 'I told you so'."

"Well." Portlyn began, smiling at him. "You won't get one from me. Like you said, you were hurt and angry. You weren't thinking properly."

"But I hurt everyone." He said guiltily. "No." She interjected. "To us, you were being the same old stubborn ass as always. You just hurt Sonny." She smiled teasingly, and he couldn't help the smirk that came onto his face. "Am I that stubborn?"

_"Do you have to ask?"_She exclaimed, throwing her spoon at him. It landed on his nose, the gooey ice cream starting to drip onto his blazer. He quickly jumped up and the drop fell to the floor. Portlyn cracked up, but Chad just looked at her annoyed.

_"It's not funny! This is Michael Kors!"_

* * *

Portlyn smiled as she walked through the Condor Studios hallway. She and Chad had just gotten back from the ice cream parlor and he had went to go talk to Sonny. _Finally._

Suddenly Portlyn left two hands go around her mouth. They were cold and strong, tight enough that she couldn't get free but loose enough so that she could breathe. She gasped and moved around furiously, trying to get the person to loosen their grip. But they were too strong. Their hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her about an inch or two off the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Mphmm!" She tried to scream, but the person's hand gripped around her mouth and he spun her around. She struggled to get free, and it wasn't until he whispered something into her ear that she froze.

"Hey beautiful."

At that second, she got free and turned to face the intruder, already knowing who it was. "You ass!" She screeched, pushing Nico slightly. "You scared me!"

He laughed and pulled her close. "You were scared. Of me." His bent his face down and leaned his forehead against her head. Portlyn couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Sure, Nico was a bit goofy and immature at times, but he was _her_goof.

"I can't believe I'm not mad at you." She whispered to him, shaking her head. He chuckled and hugged her, spinning her around. "You_can't_be mad at me. I'm Nico Harris, the most charming, handsome-"

"Immature, goofy-" Portlyn continued, cutting him off. "Hey!" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm on So Random. That's my job."

Portlyn's eyebrows raised slightly. "Well if that's the case, I'm going to have to be dramatic and serious all the time." She let out a long, deep sigh. "Oh, there's nobody in this world who loves me. I'm just going to die alone- _Nico! Get off!_" She exclaimed, hitting Nico's back. Nico had picked her up by her legs and was now racing throughout the hallways.

_So this is love._ Portlyn thought, laughing. _I might just be perfectly fine with this._

* * *

Chad took a deep breath as he arrived at his and Sonny's secret place near a small lake. The sun's rays reflected off the water, making it sparkle. There were numerous small animals scurrying around, something very odd in the middle of Hollywood, California. But he didn't complain. He loved the view and the peacefulness. When he came here, it was as if all of his thoughts disappeared and he was left here with nothing but beauty and quiet.

Just as he got ready to sit down on the grass, he spotted a figure sitting on the edge of the lake. It was a girl, with long brown hair and pale white skin. Chad froze as he realized who it was, he could never forget her. Sonny.

She was looking up at the sky, whispering something softly to herself. It wasn't until he got closer that he realized she was singing.

_If I could take it all back I would now  
I never meant to let you all down  
And now I've go to try to turn it all around  
And figure out how to fix this  
I know there's a way, so I promise  
I'm gonna clean up the mess I made  
Maybe it's not too late_

His heart broke listening to her sing about him. He just wanted to run up to her and hug her, and never let her go. But he couldn't. He needed to win her back.

"It's beautiful." He said softly, slowly walking towards her. She jumped up and turned around, her face filled with shock. Chad gulped-she didn't look too happy to see him. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. He shrugged.

"I came to clear my head." He looked down and shuffled his feet slightly. She merely stood there silently, waiting for him to speak. Her gaze never left his face.

"I-" He paused, at a loss for words. He couldn't figure out where to start. Somewhere in the midst of all of this, they had both been wrong. But was it truly their faults? Or was it just the way things had unfolded? "I'm listening." She said, willing him to continue. He cleared his throat. "Sonny, I'm so sorry. I know that I was a jerk to you, and that I wouldn't listen, but you have to believe me when I say that I trust you now."

She took a deep breath and turned her head slightly, peering into the water as if it had her response. A cool wind blew, whipping her hair with it. She looked as if she were floating. She squinted hard into the trees, thinking. "You didn't trust me." She whispered, biting her lip. "I know what I did was wrong, but it was for you. Even after I told you that, you still couldn't be with me." Her voice broke slightly, but she quickly cleared her throat. She wasn't supposed to cry. And she wouldn't let him back into her heart so easily. He hurt her, just like she hurt him. But she had done her part- she apologized. She told him the truth. Now, it was his turn to win her back.

Chad's eyes flashed with pain at her comment. He couldn't even imagine what she could have went through, risking everything just for him. She got caught, but no matter what, he understood that she was still the same Sonny.

She looked at him with a torn face. " You told me that you could handle your own problems. What am I supposed to do with that, Chad? Do you expect me to just back off? I-I _can't_do that! You know that!"

Chad's eyes pleaded with her as he came closer. "Sonny, I know what I said, and I'm sorry-"

"You know, when people are angry they tell their true thoughts and feelings. It doesn't matter what you say now, it's what you said before that matters." She turned her back to him, her arms crossed, facing the water. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. '_Be strong, Sonny'_ she thought.

Chad took a deep breath and put his arms around her, hugging her from behind. "I was stupid. I said things I didn't mean. Sonny, I know I can handle my own problems, but I don't want to. I want us to face them together." She closed her eyes as he leaned his chin on top of her head. "You and me, Sonny and Chad. Just like we were meant to be."

She closed her eyes and leaned back into him. "You know Chad, this year has had do many down points. So many times when I thought that it was over."

"But it wasn't." He mumbled.

"I-I jumped off a cliff, which was _incredibly stupid._ You cut yourself."

"I used to cut myself." He corrected her. A small smile played on her lips. "Right. You used to. And then when I almost got ran over by the car, and when Skylar was flirting with me and I was too stupid to notice, and now this-"

"Sonny! Chad cried, turning her around to face him. "_None_ of this was your fault. It was fate."

"But what if it wasn't? Don't you get it? All these problems stemmed from my stupid actions. I overreacted, I didn't see the stop sign, I fell for Skylar's trick, everything's because of me!" She took another shaky breath, running her hand through her hair. Chad froze. "Sonny, what are you saying?" He whispered. She bit her lip.

"Chad, as long as you're with me, we're going to have problems. Because I make mistakes. I don't want that for you."

"I don't care. Whatever this relationship has to offer, I accept it. I love you, Sonny Monroe. You know that."

She shook her head, taking a step back. "Chad, I now you love me. That's why I don't want to be with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sonny, stop talking nonsense."

"But-"

"No. Just- here." Chad knew his words would not change his mind. But he knew something that would. He grabbed her hands, putting them around his neck. He then put his arms around her and hummed slightly, swaying. She looked up at him confused, her arms limp at his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her eyebrows and nose scrunching in confusion. Chad chuckled and kissed her nose softly. "We're dancing."

A smile formed on her lips. She couldn't help it. He was just so silly, so random, so spontaneous. "There's no music, dumbo."

"We don't need any." He whispered. They swayed in silence for a few moments. Sonny's previous thoughts still swirled in her head, but the pros of them getting back together were now beginning to outweigh the cons. Right here in his arms she felt like anything was possible. Like no matter what she did, she would have a warm and safe place every night to fit right into. Chad's blue eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones.

"See this?" He said, gesturing to their current position. "This is how we're meant to be. We love each other. Why throw away something so perfect? Something people spend their whole lives searching for?" She laughed and put her head against his chest. "Is this from one of your scripts?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, surprisingly. This is coming from the place that you've always been in. My heart." Sonny's eyes watered at his heartfelt words. She didn't deserve him. But he was here. He would patch up her mistakes. Make it seem like she had not made any. And she would do the same for him. Always.

"We're okay, right?" He whispered. She lifted her head off of his chest and played with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"We're more than okay, mister. You always know what to say."

"Well, I do have a way with words." He said proudly. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, you do."

They swayed in silence until the day turned to day. Because all in all, there was no reason for them to hurt. They fit perfectly together. They helped each other through the worst moments of all, their fates were intertwined. She made him a better person, and in return, he made her happy.

There were never two people who say each other's imperfections so perfectly.

* * *

Have I found you

Flightless bird,

jealous, weeping

or lost you, american mouth

Big pill looming

~Iron & Wine

* * *

I decided to put a short and sweet chapter.

But don't worry, the silence before the awakening is just as important a the awakening itself.

Thoughts?

:)

Review please.


End file.
